Punishment Marriage
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Toshiro got in trouble with Soul Society instead of him getting executed he was forced to marry the person that wielded the Zanpacto called Kaze little did he know that it would be his friend from the World of the living Karin
1. Chapter 1

As Karin walked into her usual class she could hear people whispering about her, about how she was different and could see spirits as well as how she was an out cast who had no friends to rely on. As she was a tom boy she didn't fit in with the girl or boys.

Karin ignoring all comments about her, sat in her class taking her text book out admiring the outside world. She sighed thinking about the soul society. Her brother had trained her on how to be a shinigami at the age of 11 and taught her a lot about her zanpakuto the best person she could find. He was male and was very shy at times but when it came to Karin he let go of all that shyness and was a ball of fury. He had the element of fire and not only that he allowed Karin to steal or as she called it 'borrow' others zanpakuto's qualities. She was also able to go into their world, where she got to know some zanpakuto or torture them if she wanted. She really only knew her brothers; Zangetsu and Renji's Zabimaru. Karin was now 17 so she was well experienced with her skills.

As Karin allowed herself to day dream she did not hear the teacher begin the announcement stating that they had a new boy to the class and introduced him. She was in her world with Kaze her zanpakuto and did not notice the new boy sit beside her. Only when he got his book out did she look at him then stared at him for about 5 minutes.

"_Karin why are you staring at him. Do you know him?" _Kaze asked. Karin smiled then said back.

"It's Toshiro Hitsugaya, I've met him before" she smiled then whispered quietly "Enter, Kaze"

The next thing Karin knew was she was sitting in what looked like the north pole. She found a person with green hair then ran up to him giving him a small smile. The green haired man stood up then drew his sword out scared of the girl.

"Hyorinmaru, it's okay, I just wanted to talk" she stated sitting down. Hyorinmaru nodded cautiously then sat down.

"You better leave before master comes in" he warned. "Okay I just wanted to pop by. Bye Hyorinmaru" she smiled then left the world of Toshiro. She smiled slightly then noticed that the bell had went. Toshiro went to grab his bag but Karin grabbed his wrist.

"How rude, ignore me all lesson will you," She smirked. Toshiro turned round in shock then smiled at the girl.

"Sorry Karin. I was to busy thinking to turn around" he blushed weakly running his hand through his hair. Karin laughed then ruffled his hair laughing.

"You've grown!" she laughed. Toshiro was about to speak but then he was pulled away by two girls. One wrapped her arms round his waist the other touching his shoulder.

"Listen Toshiro. Your hot so you shouldn't hang with people as vile as her. You should probably wash now as she could have infected you with a something. She's so sad but she deserves it. She's not even that nice a person. She punched me one day, Toshiro do something about it," The girl around his waist said whined. Toshiro looked round to Karin who was on the blink of tears.

Toshiro brought out Hyorinmaru who was in the form of a knife. He turned the girl round and put it to her neck.

"Apologize to her now," he hissed. The girl was facing Karin who looked surprised to see Toshiro do something like this.

"And you call me Hitsugaya got it" he growled again. Toshiro let her go then watched as they ran away in a panic.

"Why are you here" she asked slowly. Toshiro smiled weakly.

"Soul Society ordered me to find a certain person. All I know she is a shinigami, with a zanpakuto called Kaze. Kaze has the element of fire and can allow the girl to go into other world's," He began. Karin mentally froze then cocked her head.

"Why are you looking for her?" Karin asked slightly scared. Toshiro took a seat on his desk then looked at her.

"I did something wrong so for my punishment is to marry the girl who owns Kaze. Captain Mayuri found out that Kaze and Hyorinmaru where compatible and wouldn't burn or freeze the other. So I have to find her. I have a week before I get executed" he whispered.

"Toshiro…"Karin began then closed her eyes. She told Kaze to tell Hyorinmaru 'Look to your left…bingo' then to leave. As soon as Karin felt Kaze back she looked to Toshiro who looked right onto Karin with confusion.

"Hyorinmaru told me to…"

"Look to your left…bingo? Yeah I know I told my zanpakuto to tell him that" she said causing Karin to freeze.

Toshiro cursed loudly shaking his head. Karin stared at her friend as he was cursing rather loudly getting everyone who was in the room's attention. Karin stood up then stood right in front of him.

"I'm not that bad to get married to am I?" she yelled storming out of the room angrily. Some people gasped who had heard what she had said. Karin headed to the roof where some people where. Most of them cleared off when she got there. She climbed over the large fence and watched the city below her.

Some people where not that scared of Karin so they just watched her as she looked down at the world.

"Come on, she's a nice person. Just come with me" she heard someone say. She looked round seeing a few people talking in a group.

"Karin, come here" someone asked. The said girl got up jumping over the fence then looked to the person who had shouted on her.

"What?" she asked looking down at her feet. The leader of the little group smiled at the girl then cocked his head.

"What's getting you down" he asked. Karin looked up with a glare. Most of the group backed away except that one guy.

"Jinta…it's just…nothing" she sighed then turned away. Jinta looked at her then followed her to the fence.

"Did you find out why Toshiro came here?" he asked. Karin nodded. She told him about what happened earlier and how he reacted when he found his girl he was searching for and how he was swearing away.

Jinta headed back to his friends who where staring at amazement. Karin watched her friend walk away then notice Toshiro walk up to her giving her a small smile.

"Listen, it's nothing against you…it's just…punishment-I mean no-I mean…you're my friend-this marriage" he stuttered trying to form an actual sentence. Karin giggled slightly at how messed up he was getting. He took a deep breath then looked at her.

"When I was told about this punishment and that I had to go to the world of the living I was thinking 'Yeah I might meet Karin again' It didn't cross my mind that you could be the one wielding Kaze. I was just shocked. You're my friend and now I'm going to have to marry you, it's not fair on you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" He apologized. Karin smiled lightly.

"Well you found me…now what?" she asked. Toshiro smiled slightly before answering.

"We go to the Soul Society"

**Okay l an going to turn this into a series hopefully not that long, it will be pretty much short. You can suggest something you want. Please don't moan about my grammar well if you do give me an example. Okay thanks**

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro walked into the meeting of the Captain, lieutenant and seats of 5 and above. He got down on his knee then looked up.

"Sir, I found her" he stated. Everyone gasped slightly then the young captain raised his head. He walked out of the room then walked over to Karin who was shaking slightly. He gave her a small reassuring smile before walking in with her. Karin stopped staring at everyone then looked at the old man who looked like he was asleep. She growled slightly.

"I'm guessing YOU where the one that ordered this" Karin snapped pointing to the head captain. Everyone stared at the girl who was disrespecting him.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to either marry him to a stranger or for him to die. What if Kaze was wielded by someone younger eh… like 12. Then what?" she yelled at him walking up the old Captain.

"Toshiro look's like he's going to marry a handful" The Captain of the 8th squad Shunsui laughed.

"Poor Toshiro," someone else stated. Toshiro glared at the people who spoke then retorted.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Karin turned back round then hissed.

"Toshiro is a good person he wouldn't have done anything wrong with out reason. What if I say no to this marriage? Eh? I'm 17 years old. Do you think I want to marry now. While I'm still in school. Eh? Answer me that" She screamed. Ichigo stepped forward then put his hand on Karin pulling her back.

"Sir I need to agree with her. I am not allowing him to marry her," Ichigo said.

"Karin watch it okay." he whispered. Karin smiled then watched as the captains looked confused.

"Girl what is your name?" The head Captain finally asked. Karin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Karin. KARIN KUROSAKI! And I will not marry Toshiro" she hissed the last part glaring deeply at the old man.

"That's twice now" the head captain stated calmly. Karin raised an eyebrow not understand the man in front of her.

"What, speak up!" she yelled angrily. Toshiro walked over to Karin.

"That's twice you have address Captain Hitsugaya by his first name, and yet he hasn't said anything about that" the head captain stated.

Some of the captains muttered quietly then laughed.

"That's what he is more concerned about. Is he missing the point that she is a Kurosaki. She could be related to Captain Kurosaki. That's all we need," The Captain of 13th laughed.

"Watch what you say about Karin that's my baby sister. You hear," Ichigo snarled. The head captain raised an eye brow then cocked his head.

"Did Kisuke Urahara teach you anything at all?" he asked. Karin laughed then shook her head.

"Urahara taught me nothing. Ichigo taught me everything about sword fighting that I need to know. And I can happily spar with him in bankai" She laughed. "Yoruichi taught me hand to hand and that's it. I have mastered kido as well. I taught myself that one…with the help of Renji and someone I can't name" Karin stated slyly looking at the 11th squad. Yamamoto looked at the girl with a stern look before standing up then walking forward.

"If you don't comply we'll kill you, so you would have to live in the rukongai district" he said. Karin inside felt scared, she didn't want to die. She was shaking from the inside but from the outside stood and calm and collected girl that looked not so bothered about that situation.

"You wouldn't dare" she growled even though she really wished that was true. Yamamoto laughed then surrounded a fire round the girl. Karin went down on a knee then whispered.

"Rip Kaze. Eat Kaze" The next thing you knew was the fire disappeared and all zanpakuto had shown up. All where struggling to breath hands round there necks trying to get some oxygen. Kaze was out as well. He had black hair that stuck up and had a scar down his left eye. He had a wild grin on was in the same position as his master.

Kaze looked to three masters zanpakuto who was standing normal. She smiled at Kaze for doing the unthinkable. Leave Zangetsu, Zabimaru and Hyorinmaru. Karin looked over at Ichigo who had noticed that he was knelt down patting a certain white person's back.

"Kaze stop on him" she demanded pointing to the white figured Ichigo was holding. Kaze looked to the person his master pointed to then let his suffering stop.

Karin stood up as well as Kaze. She looked at all the zanpakuto's that where in tears from the pain that Kaze was throwing onto them. All of their masters where trying to comfort them but they stopped and looked to old man Yama.

"If you kill me. I'll kill them. That means all high class shinigami except three will be dis-guarded. You don't want that so what's you offer" she asked raising an eyebrow. Yamamoto sat back down and Karin smiled.

"Good" she then ordered Kaze to put all Zanpakuto's back and go to sleep back in his world. Kaze complied and all Zanpakuto went back into their own worlds.

Karin looked round at all Captains, lieutenants and 5th seat and above staring at the her in shock of what the girl could do.

Karin was about to speak when her phone went off. She giggled slightly at the inconvenience then sat down.

"Hi dad" she said answering the phone.

"Where am I? I well… some boys asked me to play football so I'm at this field near their home. It's really far away" she said looking around at all people in the room who where sniggering slightly.

"Home by tea? No I don't think so" she looked at Ichigo who was sniggering away shaking his head.

"Dad I'm 17 I'll be fine I swear" Karin stopped then looked to Ichigo in shock then nodded.

"Really…he said that. Okay bye" Karin said with a face expression of excitement. Ichigo laughed harder then walked over to his sister.

"What with that look" he asked. Karin giggled then cocked her head.

"What profession did you tell dad your where taking" she asked laughing hard.

"Shut up. It'd shut him up and I know some stuff okay" he laughed but then noticed the seriousness in her eyes.

"Not two years ago you didn't" she moaned then walked over to Toshiro.

"I think I've said what I need to. I'll be off" she said walking away. She froze then gave him an awkward smile.

"Just stand here for the time being then we'll do something" he stated watching as she walked back over.

"Right. Everyone who is not a Captain or lieutenant must leave. As well as the soon to be Mrs Hitsugaya" Karin blushed at the thought then walked away finding someone she knew. Toshiro turned to the head captain.

"It's no fair on her. You can't be that messed up to force her into this" he hissed. Yamamoto stood up then gave him a glare.

"So now he comes out" the old man laughed.

"Look from her point of view. You where so blind. You couldn't see how scared she was. She was shaking so hard…Why Kaze anyway?" he asked.

Jushiro then looked at the smaller 'shiro' "Did you see Kaze's power. He is strong we need that" the older man began

"Also, it's your own stupidity on getting into this mess" The head captain retorted.

Toshiro growled. "Yes MY mess, not Karin's. She's innocent in all of this. Karin is strong minded. We force into this, Soul society could be in danger. She probably hasn't had an romantic feelings for anyone. Why don't we leave her and find someone else. All you want is Kaze. I have done my research. I know. Leave her out of it" he snapped. Yamamoto put up his signalling the meeting was over.

Toshiro walked out of the place angrily. He didn't want to see her get hurt. He would go insane if that happened.

…

Karin walked out of the meeting mostly scared. She wanted to go back home. She wanted to see her dad, she wanted to be any where but here. She would rather be at school than here. She felt so much safer here and Kaze. He was so riled up from all the feelings she had. She waked away then found someone that she knew well enough. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well someone has got more beautiful by the day" he smiled wrapping his arms round her. "Stop shaking. It's okay"

The guy stroked her hair trying to get the girl to calm down. "There so scary. There so tall. They had so much power. Especially the old guy" she whispered. The guy laughed then ruffled her hair.

"Thanks for not telling anyone about the kido training" he whispered then ran off to meet his bald friend.

Karin began walking slowly when she heard a voice inside her head. "It's not fair allowing Kaze out and not me" the person screamed.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just. They…don't have to know" she stuttered before falling to the floor coughing up blood.

"I said I was sorry" she hissed. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. Karin gasped then looked round whipping her sword out. She looked into teal eyes then put it back.

"It's okay" he whispered helping her up. He lead her to a certain place then gave her a smile.

"You can go home now. I'll get in touch with you soon" he said standing at an open senkaimon. Karin nodded then brought her sword out and scratched him with it. A small bit of blood run down his arm. Karin ran her finger in it then touched her sword.

"It's more private this way, okay" she then began walking through the senkaimon waving good bye to him before running off. She had tears streaming down her face as she ran. Her heart was pounding furiously and her breathing became heavy and hard not just from the fact that she was running. She soon arrived at riverside in Karakura Town. She smiled in relief, then ran after her body that was at Kisuke Urahara's and retrieved her body. She merged with it then ran back home. She was so scared of what went down in the Soul Society that it was un-real. She didn't realise how many people noticed how scared she was.

When she arrived back home she flung the door open and ran up to her bedroom that was once Ichigo's. Kaze materialized then put an arm around her licking the blood that was on his face from where he had cut Toshiro.

"Calm down Karin. Shh" he hushed her holding her close to his body as she soon fell asleep in his safe embrace. He sighed still stroking her hair.

Kaze looked up as the door opened slowly. He saw Karin's dad standing there with a small smile.

"What happened with her?" he asked stepping in. Kaze looked down biting his lip.

"Your Kaze right? A fire zanpakuto wielded by dear daughter?" Isshin asked. Kaze nodded then looked up to the dad.

"W-We went t-to s-s-soul society. They want h-her t-t-t-to m-marry T-Toshiro Hit-tsuagya f-for h-his p-p-p-punishment. S-She plain out r-r-refused but…but...but t-they d-didn't listen to h-her" he explained to the best of his ability. Isshin frowned then walked up to Kaze patting his hair.

"Keep her safe, and don't let her know I spoke to her alright" he ruffled his hair then walked away with a very sad smile. His darling daughter was in a tough predicament he knew that much and he didn't know what to do.

…

Toshiro stood at the gate looking at his cut arm with complete confusion. What did she mean when she said _'It's more private this way' _What was private? He sighed to him self closing his eyes then walked back to his barracks. They had forgiven him…they didn't mind what he had done. He honestly thought the central 46 where taking it far to far this time.

As he began walking back to his barracks he could hear a few captains voices.

"Well Toshiro is equivalently the same age as her. Maybe it's puberty for him or something?" he heard Jushiro the captain of the 143h squad ask. He heard a laugh that was recognisable as Shunsui, Captain of the 8th squad.

"Let's just hope so. He really is a good kid and I think they took this far to far this time. He is still young," Toshiro sighed and walked on. Why did everyone think he was a kid? Yes, true he was the youngest captain. Well before Ichigo came but with that being said he acts more mature than the ginger haired shinagami, but when they go with the equivalent age he was still the youngest captain. Toshiro sighed once again then headed back to his barracks.

He still pondered on what Karin met by _It's more private this way' _as well as when she was talking to her brother about his so called university profession and how he did not have the skill he had that day. Toshiro headed into his barracks with his head low. Thinking hard about the things Karin had said.

**Okay thanks for the reviews. So I done this, hopefully you keep reading this. I will be doing videos tomorrow so I won't update so later on this week I promise.**

**Please review again, I found your comments very helpful at some points. And if your going to say anything about my grammer give examples that will help a lot xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Karin sat in her inner world as she would normally sleep. Most inner worlds had a little house, where the master can go. Karin was at the moment in the living room. She sat looking at Kaze who was staring at his reflection in a mirror. She walked over to him then wrapped her arms round him then ruffled his hair.

"Your so cute, you know that right?" she said laughing at him as he blushed a deep crimson colour. He pushed her away playfully then lay on his back smiling at her.

"You can visit him now. He's in" Kaze stated simply. Karin nodded then grabbed Kaze's arm and took him to the front door. She knocked on the door then entered into a brand knew house. She walked in with Kaze behind her on guard for what ever reason.

She stood a set of stairs as she heard someone speak up. "Hyorinmaru did you hear someone at the door?" The person from up stairs asked. Karin walked up the stars then met Toshiro at a door. He stared at her confused then smiled.

"Yeah just so you know I am here, if you didn't know" Toshiro smiled and opened a door and lead her into a room that Karin guessed was his bedroom. Toshiro took a seat then watched as Karin sat down on the bed beside him. She looked down at her wrist then smiled up to Toshiro.

"Told you it would be private" she laughed. Toshiro smiled then lay back on his bed.

"So that's what you meant," he laughed. Karin looked at Toshiro then at his arm. She walked into what was to be guess as his bathroom. She walked in then looked for a first aid bag. She found it under the sink and pulled it out. She looked in it then found some bandages. She then walked back out then took Toshiro's arm. She wrapped it in gauze then put it back down.

"I didn't raise Kaze to you so I could hurt you" she said with all seriousness. Toshiro nodded then looked at how sad she looked.

"Why are you here anyway" he asked. Karin smiled then shrugged turning around to look at him properly.

"In all seriousness would you want to marry me?" she asked looking down to her hands. Toshiro sat up properly then lifted her head up so he could look into her grey eyes.

"Well I don't mind in all honesty, your quite close to me so I don't mind. But the idea of an actual relationship, seems off..."he trailed of. "I don't like the idea of you marrying me against you own will. I would have thought that you would marry someone that would treat you with a lot of respect. That you'd get a proper proposal. That he would go on one knee and begged you to marry him"

Karin smiled looking at her wrists "Yeah, I don't mind to be honest. I don't want to be a housewife though. But I don't mind. Yeah what you said was true. I would of liked to have someone get down on their knee and ask for my hand...but it's not that a big deal" she whispered. Toshiro smiled then touched her cheek cupping it.

"You don't have to agree. You can refuse. I think they want Kaze more than anything. They want him for one reason, his power he's awesome" Toshiro smiled at her

"Toshiro, what ever is said in here, stays in here okay" she began. Toshiro nodded then watched as she shuffled her weight on the bed before continuing.

"Kaze wouldn't be able to do this with another master. It is only me. I'm like Orihime and Chad. I have a certain power of my own and this is it. He does the same that's why we are so good together. He has some of it but it's mainly my power. Like I put the energy into him to use it. Don't tell anyone" she breathed. Toshiro nodded then watched as Karin fell to her side in some pain.

"I need to go" she stated getting up quickly. Toshiro watched as she covered her mouth and ran down the stairs. Kaze was at the door waiting for her then pulled her back into her own world.

Karin woke up from her inner world and puked up blood. She rolled to her side breathing heavily.

"That's what you get for not inviting me" a voice said inside her head. Karin groaned then looked to the clock finding it would be the best time to get up. She got into her school uniform then listened as she heard her dad shuffling around in the next room.

She soon heard him walk out his room and towards her. He opened the door then peered in. "Karin darling. I'm sorry but you need to wear a skirt. That or you'll be expelled" Karin sighed then walked over to her closet and pulled out her skirt that she had gotten from her dad. She watched as her dad shut the door and she put her skirt on. She sighed putting some black leggings on so no-one could see her legs and a pair of black boots.

She grabbed her book bag then headed to school in her skirt. As she walked into her class she noticed Jinta who was staring at her. He waved at her slowly and invited her over. She smiled happily at him then walked his way.

"Someone looks good" he laughed. Karin smiled weakly then shook her head. She pulled out a seat then glared at Jinta.

"I'll kill you if you say anything else about it" she hissed. Jinta nodded then took something out of his bag, and handed it to her.

"Kaze visited me and told me that he wanted them. So here…by the way Karin how did it go?" he asked sitting next to her. His friends that Jinta was with sat down around them so they could listen in.

"I stormed in, said my piece. They threatened to kill me. I threatened to kill the other guys" She whispered. Jinta put a hand on her hair then ruffled it.

"Let go now" she whispered. Jinta did exactly that letting her be.

"So Karin" one of the boys said. She looked at them cocking her head slightly. "Why where you crying yesterday" Karin blushed heavily.

"Yeah Karin we where at Jinta's house. The next thing we see you running away with what looked like tears in your eyes" Karin looked down then shook her head.

"Oh I work for Urahara. I wasn't crying. I had something in my eyes and I was late home…so I was in a rush" She lied to the best of her ability. One of the boys didn't truly believe her story.

"Also…did Hitsugaya propose to yesterday. There was rumour going on about it. How he looked into you at and he instantly fell in love. Or something on those lines" Some guy asked making Karin blush's go even redder.

"Toshiro and I are only friends. WE are not getting married" Jinta watched how she lied with that fake smile that he knew well enough. He noticed how she was staring at something then she snapped her head back. He watched as she cringed and put her hand to her mouth. Jinta stood up and helped her run to a bathroom. He stood outside while Karin puked up more blood.

When she returned Jinta handed her some water and a mint. She took both of them happily. She popped the mint in her mouth then sighed.

"We good now?" he asked with concern. Karin nodded her head slowly just as the bell began for her to start her class.

During the whole day Karin had such a bad day. Someone knocked her into a locker. She had burnt her arm on some rice she was cooking as it went on fire. She had puked up blood a good couple of times and now her mouth was burning. She had food spilt on herself at lunch. She just wanted to go home and cry. But she knew that probably wasn't the case.

Karin sat in art then her mind went blank. She couldn't control her body. She watched as her hand picked up a knife and brought it to one of her wrist. It scraped her skin slightly letting her bleed. She tried to control her hand then she watched as the cut her wrist even further. She hissed in pain. Just in time as the bell went. She soon got control of her body and packed up her things, then walked quickly out the class letting her wrist bleed as she walked.

She made it outside to see Toshiro standing there looking at her in shock. She looked down and carried on walking passing him. He grabbed her bad wrist and he looked at her in disgrace. He looked at the blood on his hand then shook his head.

Karin opened her mouth to speak but she shut it again. He then swapped side and took her good hand then took her somewhere where they could talk.

"T-Toshiro" she whispered slowly. He took her back to Urahara's then down into the basement. He didn't say anything to her and she felt really bad. A senkaimon was open and Karin guessed she was going to the Soul Society. She went into her shinigami form then grabbed her bag and followed Toshiro as they walked through the gates.

Once she arrived there she followed him into his barracks. She noticed some people staring so she kept her head low and followed him into his office. He shut the door then pushed Karin onto the couch. He left the room then returned with a first aid bag. He began tiding up her hand. Cleaning it then covering it up with bandages.

"Toshiro" she whispered once again. He looked into her eyes then shook his head. "I can explain…sort off" she began in a whisper. He looked at her waiting for the answer but Karin froze not knowing what to say then shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't explain"

Toshiro smiled weakly at her then touched cupped her cheek. He stroked the side of his face then watched as his strong Karin crumbled and cuddled into him. He could hear her sobbing gently. He smiled then stroked hair comforting her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered once again. Toshiro was about to speak but then his lieutenant walked in. She looked to her captain the noticed he was cuddling with Karin. She smiled weakly then took a seat at her desk.

Karin raised her head slowly then looked at her bag then laughed. She took out the bag Jinta gave her and handed them to Toshiro.

"Hyorinmaru told Kaze to get them for the two of you" she laughed weakly. As she remembered Jinta going into more detail about the candy beans and why Kaze had asked for them. Toshiro laughed then took the bag then tossed them to Rangiku who smiled then put them on his desk.

"Karin…there was something I wanted to ask you last night but I forgot…remind later on to ask" he whispered into her ear looking to Rangiku who was staring at the two of them. Karin nodded slowly then sat up.

"Yeah okay" The girl stood up then found a mirror. She sighed then looked at Toshiro in the reflection in the mirror. She stuck her tongue out at him then lifted her sleeve of her kimono then sighed looking at the burn. Toshiro walked over to her then put his hand on it that was covered in ice that Hyorinmaru had given him. She gasped as it stung terribly. Karin turned round as Kaze had materialized and was about to slash at Toshiro. Karin grabbed him quickly then grabbed the sword. She tapped Kaze on the head with it then put it by her side.

"Don't lash your sword out at Toshiro" she warned then gave it back to her zanpakuto then bowed to Toshiro before disappearing. Karin smiled at Toshiro then looked at the burn once again.

"I burnt myself with rice, how great am I?" Karin laughed sarcastically. She laughed before clasping a hand round her mouth. Kaze soon jumped out again then looked at Toshiro.

"Where your bathroom" he demanded. Toshiro looked at Karin with confusion then began walking out the room insisting she follow. He soon opened the door then let her walk in. Toshiro stood at the door waiting for her to come back out. He could hear her talking to her self. He then listened as she came out about wipe blood on her bandage. Toshrio caught her arm then walked into the bathroom, and getting some tissue.

"What happened?" he asked concerned for the girl. Karin smiled then shook her head.

"I'll tell you later maybe" Toshiro sighed then lead her back to the office where Rangiku was doing some paper work. Karin stopped frozen of where she was standing. Toshiro turned round then watched as Karin began to fall to her knees. Her breathing became rushed and was very heavy. He ran over then caught her. He picked her up bridal style then rushed back into his office. Rangiku looked to her captain watching as he laid his friend on the couch then ushered her over to help. They both began panicking as Karin began to scream in a distorted way that sounded painful for her. His heart sank looking at his friend in this condition. Her face began to pale and the next thing Toshiro knew was that she had a mask of a hollow on her face. He looked round confused on what to do then watched as the captain of the 6th squad, Byakuya Kuchiki walk in . He took once glanced at Karin then rushed over then grabbed the mask and pulled it of her face.

The smaller captain watched as it disappeared into nothing and was so relived that his friend didn't look like she was in pain anymore. She was lying on the couch sleeping by the looks of it. Her breathing has gone back to normal. Toshiro smiled at her then looked to Byakuya.

**Okay a longer chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I did read it over there should be no mistake but I apologize if something does come up. I also want to thank al my reviews last time. Thank you so much. **

**Also thank azngirlhere for that useful help. That was most appreciated Please feel free to correct me, and give an example. Other wise how can I improve.**

**For some reason this doesn't feel like it was the best chapter but please enjoy it and then review xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro looked to the older captain who was looking at the girl with a small smile etched onto his face. The small white haired captain heard a small moan escape his maybe future wife and he looked at her seeing her slowly opening her eyes. He noticed tears daring to fall down.

Karin sat up then looked to Byakuya inspecting him before smiling, "Your Byakuya Kuchiki right?" she smiled at the tall person.

"How did you know?" he asked returning a small smile. Karin turned to look out of the window in the office "You don't think I wouldn't have known Ichigo letting Rukia sleep in his closet. I'm not that stupid. She lived there when she was on missions and until my brother left for Soul Society" she took a deep breath then smiled.

"Also Ichigo told me a little about you. He spoke about Senbonzakura, oh and can you get him out here?" she asked. Soon a person with purple clothing showed up with a mask on. Karin stood up then touched the Zanpakuto on the shoulder.

"Sorry for what I had to do to you guys yesterday. I thought it would be the best way of protecting myself. I truly am sorry" Senbonzakura nodded then was about to turn away.

"Well at least Kaze didn't use his full power. He could have killed you flat" Karin smirked at the zanpakuto flinched then disappeared. Byakuya smiled at the girl.

"What they are doing to the two of you is un-fair. I know that for sure. I mean killing you wouldn't do you any good" he said quietly.

"Yeah well..." she trailed off as the 6th captain looked at Toshiro's desk then notice a packet of candied beans. He smiled at Toshiro then at Karin.

"How did you know that he had been craving these" Byakuya asked walking over to the desk picking up the bag. Karin blushed heavily then shrugged.

"I just bought them for him, was all. I didn't know the he was craving them" Karin whispered. Toshiro blushed just as deep but then took a seat on the couch.

"Was their something you wanted Captain Kuchiki?" he asked looking to Rangiku who was back at writing paperwork. His eyes gazed back onto Byakuya who just nodded.

"Yeah, I was sent here as I had to see if Karin was here and to ask about your decision. They may move up something's" Karin took a seat beside Toshiro then lay her back against the back of the sofa.

"I've only had a two days notice of this, so tell him that I haven't decided and there is probably conditions to this so… I want to know them first" she hissed even though she had her eyes shut. Byakuya stared at the girl then looked at her cut wrist then shook his head before walking out the room.

"Well I'll comply to your order Miss Kurosaki" Karin blushed heavily then rested her head against Toshiro's shoulder.

"I'm going to the head captain, and possibly central 46" she whispered. Toshiro laughed then looked back to Rangiku who was staring at them like she was studding them. The small captain looked to the clock on the wall then stood up.

"I have to go meet someone" he said quickly then walked out of the room. Karin sighed then looked at Rangiku who was looking at the door on which Toshiro had just exited.

"Rangiku, why do you seem to do so much paperwork?" Karin asked as Toshiro had told her that she barely did any, and for what she had seen so far. She was the one doing the most.

"Oh...simple. Me and the squad where talking about how Captain had gotten in trouble, due to things like stress. So I started doing more of my share of paperwork so he wouldn't be as stressed. It does seem to work a little but there's something off. But ever since he saw you again. He has looked so much cheerful. It's so weird seeing him smile at you, and he let you lie on him. He must really like you...in what ever way" Rangiku finished off then watched as Karin stood up.

"I'm going for a wander okay?" she stated walking out the room and heading out of the 10th barracks. She noticed some of the squad talking about her. She laughed to her self thinking it was high school all over again. She walked over to them then smiled weakly.

"Hi" she said staring at them with un easy eyes. Both of them quivered before making the excuse of leaving for an known reason. Karin sighed to herself then began carrying on with the walk. She began heading in a random direction then soon found the barracks to 11. She smiled to herself then walked in.

She soon found Yumichika sitting around with his bald friend Ikkaku. She walked over to them then smiled to Yumichika.

"Hello" she said slowly. Ikkaku was the first one to jump in and took his sword out then lashed at her. Karin dodged it happily but fell to her knees a smile creeping on her face.

"Rip Kaze" she whispered. The bald man looked confused then watched as his zanpakuto appeared and began whining in pain from the suffering that Kaze was serving while he stood smugly beside his master. Karin stood up then smiled at Yumichika.

"Hi Yumichika" she said watching as his bald friend tried to calm down his zanpakuto who was crying. "Tell me your sorry for lashing out at me and I'll let him stop suffering" Karin smirked then sat down beside Yumichika.

"I will never apolo-" Karin gave the bald man a glare then let Kaze increase the pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for lashing out now, stop. Stop it" he hissed. Karin let Kaze stop with the pain then let Kaze go back to the inner world.

"Why are you here, Karin?" Yumichika asked. Karin smiled then shrugged.

"Toshiro dragged me to the Soul Society then he left me not that long ago to meet someone so I decided to look for someone people, meet some knew faces." She explained. Yumichika smiled at her then stood up.

"So your are marrying him, young love is so beautiful" Yumichika squealed in delight causing the teen to blush then punch Yumichika in a friendly non violent way.

"No…well we haven't properly decided on what we are going to do" she blushed heavily then looked away to the side. She smiled to Yumichika before telling him she had to leave then rushed away. She still had a huge blush on her face as she walked around the seireitei. She soon met two people she recognised and walked over to them smiling at them. They smiled back at her and invited her over to talk.

"Hey Karin" one of them said as she sat down beside them. She smiled weakly then looked down not knowing what to say.

"You are very talented by dear" the other said with what looked like a pink bathrobe on smiling at her. Karin smiled awkwardly at them as they soon noticed what was wrong.

"Oh sorry, I am Shunsui Kyōraku" he stated smiling at her. The other man the stepped in

"I'm Jushiro Ukitake"

Karin smiled at them before introducing herself.

"I know you already know who I am but I think it should be best. I'm Karin Kurosaki the Substitute Shinagami of the world of the living" She smiled to the both of them. She closed her eyes as she could hear her zanpakuto say something to her.

"Watch for their Zanpakuto. They own duel sword. Kyōraku owns Katen Kyōkotsu. One of the sword deals with the final blow and the other deals with torturing them until they can bring in the final blow. Watch. I can feel there edgy with your presence. Ukitake owns Sōgyo no Kotowari. There looks 5 years old but are extremely old. They are angry at you for hurting the other. They are seriously close to each other and love games. Keep that in mind. I can sense them coming to 'play' with you soon" Kaze warned. Karin opened her eyes then brought her sword out in a way of defence.

"If your Zanpakuto come out and attack. I will kill them. They are the enemy of me if they do so" She hissed as she kept on alert. She then heard two giggles then pointed her sword at the voice. She whipped round then heard a laugh from behind her once again.

"You let your guard down"

Karin put a knee to the ground then shouted "R-rip Kaze!" The said zanpakuto appeared and stood up. He glared at the two with death in his eyes and the four of them fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"She warned you. Not to attack. For that I should kill you" He hissed then glared at the two small girls then started at them as they began to cry in some much agony.

"Kaze, Enough" Karin demanded. The Zanpakuto allowed their suffering to stop but it still stung from the force of pain that was inflicted on them.

"They did not yet attack, so far that we can not kill. Not yet. But if they make a move then don't hesitate to destroy them" she glared at the crying twins then back at the two captains who where astounded by her skill. She was both frightening and amazing at the same time.

Karin was about to speak when she felt something kick her in the chest. She fell to the floor in pain. Kaze knew what the pain was coming for and wrapped an arm around her.

"Be careful. Okay. She won't hesitate. And I'll go deal with it" he said kissing her forehead before going back to his inner world. Jushiro had quickly gotten up then helped the girl up. Karin closed her eyes before taking a deep breath as she soon felt her pain ease up. She stood up then looked round to see Toshiro standing there with a frown on his face. He walked over to her then let her lean against his shoulder.

"Shunsui, Ukitake why would you let you Zanpakuto attack Karin. She is begin classed as my girlfriend as well begin treated of the respect of a captain" he said not in an angry manner but of a protective manner over Karin. He wrapped an arm round her waist keeping composed as she was almost falling over.

"Where did you go Toshiro?" She asked in a hush whisper. He smiled then waved the two senior captains a good bye then began to walk of with Karin. He still held her waist as they walked.

"I went to see a friend about something" he said calmly though he was looking around keeping his guard for anyone who might come at them. He took her back to his barracks as he still had some left over work to do. During the walk back Karin spoke a little bit about how the two duel swords where going to attack and how Kaze knew that they where angry. That's how she knew to draw her sword. She had told him about how she hated how they screamed in pain from the suffering. She then had fallen asleep so Toshiro had picked her up to take her back to his barracks. When he opened the door he smiled weakly at who was sitting at his desk doing some paper work for him. He put Karin down on the sofa then put his white captain's jacket on her then went to talk to his friend.

"You know you should get Rangiku to do this. She left you a note" the person at his desk began. He smiled at his friend then nodded his head.

"You tell her. She'll listen to you" he laughed. His friend smiled back then looked at him with concern.

"Just watch. I did some research about Kaze and he can be very dangerous. The head captain doesn't know what he is doing. He can't see how dangerous this Kaze can be. I over heard-" His friend began but then stopped as Toshiro gave her a look. "-Fine I was snooping around and was eves dropping. They said that the best thing to do is to destroy Kaze. They where talking about his Shyness. He is a unique sword. Remember Muramasa, he is a descendent of him apparently. He for what I know is a good Zanpakuto. I know he is extremely loyal to Karin but just watch" she said with concern. Toshiro nodded then watched as his friend stood up.

"Watch over Karin. We need more female fighters. I like her. I need to go that Omaeda can never get anything done " she then opened the door before turning to the white haired captain.

"One more thing, see you at the captains meeting" she then flash stepped away leaving him with a small smile on his face. He turned round to watch as Karin moved around in her sleep. He looked round then sighed. He went into his desk and pulled out a pair of black glasses before putting them on to continue with working with his work. He was worried for Karin. Her zanpakuto was of a Muramasa…but he was nice as far as he could tell. He did care deeply for Karin. He had watched as he comforted her as she had fallen, and was very obedient. Kaze did lash out at him but he just didn't want Karin to get hurt. He must of found him some kind of a threat at that time. He also did tell him that she had to go to the bathroom. He also had watched him grabbed Karin out of his inner world into hers. She must have went away to be sick.

But the thing Toshrio didn't know was why she self harmed. If he cared so why did he allow her to do that. Why did Kaze allow Karin to do something so horrid to herself? He sighed then began to work with the paperwork. He was do distracted of late and he felt so strange. When Rangiku worked he felt relived but then stressed. It was like they where trying to do something or when they came in, it seems like they knew something that he was not supposed to know or it was about him. It made Toshiro feel so uneasy. They seemed so scared of him as well. Toshiro sighed again. He stood up and walked over to Karin. He lifted her head up so he could sit down then soon fell asleep beside her.

**Okay a few thing I forgot to mention, the part with Karin and her self harming act. That will eventually be explained but there is a reason. Also if you guys didn't know I'm British so I might say things like football but I am referring to soccer okay. Also if you don't know who Muramasa is then watch the forgotten Zanpakuto arc. It is like my favourite ark and I may refer to it a few times.**

**Also I have checked this like twice so if there is any mistake I am sorry. Thank you please tell me what to fix and give example, I want to make the story as enjoyable for you as it is for me to write okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

Karin was sitting in her inner world while she held one of Kaze's hand. He was in his bed and was drifting off to sleep. She stroked his hair as he soon fell asleep. She soon walked down the stairs then to the door. She knocked then watched as Toshiro opened the door with a smile. Karin took a deep breath before looking to her foot.

"Your gonna have to come in" she stated slowly. Toshiro nodded then watched as Karin's put her hand to his shoulder. "You need Hyorinmaru or you won't be able to come in" she said slowly.

Toshiro disappeared for a couple of seconds before returning with a very sleepy looking zanpakuto. She smiled weakly then watched as they stepped into her house. Karin told Hyorinmaru that Kaze was in his bed as he was tired and to stay in the living room. The said zanpakuto did as he was told and walked into the living room. Karin smiled as Toshio followed her. He looked around before taking a seat on the comfy couch that Karin had. Karin sat down as well but the white haired captain noticed that she was un-easy.

"Toshiro, I trust you enough to come in, okay…just watch" she said slowly then watched the hallway closely.

"So you wanted to ask me something the day what was it?" she said slowly still not taking her eyes of the hallway. Toshiro sat forward then took her hand.

"First day you came to soul society, in the hall when you where with your brother. You said something about him not having a certain skill two years ago" Karin looked to Toshiro then looked down but reverted her eyes. She then gasped then looked at the hall seeing nothing there she looked away only to see a grinning white person with a blue tongue laughing hard. Karin then noticed that it had a knife in it's hand and was aiming for Karin's brain.

"KAZE!" Karin screamed in fright. She was panicking hard. Karin could hear him rushing out of bed. "KAZE!" she screamed once again frozen still by the knife being raised. She then saw a black blur then watched as Kaze was pounced on top of the white figure who was still laughing hard. Karin had tears falling down her eyes as she was so scared. Kaze soon flashed away. They could hear chains and clattering around. Karin was frozen from where she was but then Kaze had reappeared in her vision and had knelt down to look in her eyes.

"She didn't hurt you did she? Your okay right? No injuries?" Kaze asked wiping the tears away from her face. Karin didn't move. She was to scared. Her whole body froze and she was left staring of where the white figure was.

Toshiro sat confused on what he had just witnessed. Someone else lived in her mind? Karin had screamed for Kaze when she had seen that thing. Who was it? Kaze tilted Karin to lie down. He laid her against Toshiro who wrapped an arm round her. Kaze fixed her feet so she was lying comfortable against Toshiro. The zanpakuto then smiled to Toshiro.

"You asked Karin a question right? What was it, I could answer it for you" Kaze said looking down. Toshiro nodded then looked at Karin who was still had eyes in the same way.

"What happened to Karin two years ago?" he asked. Kaze looked up to Toshiro then back down.

"Two years ago…that's when Karin started high school. She was stressed quite a bit and no one liked her for the reason of she could see spirits as well as she was more male like so she didn't fit in. You witnessed that the day you went to school. With those two girls. Anyway you know when your down. It rains in your inner world. Well Karin she got stressed and it was raining. She was in her inner world when she met the person that you just met. IT had a knife in it's hand and went to stab Karin in the heart. It didn't get her but Karin was put into a stake of panic and her whole body froze. Like now. If you left here…you'd notice that Karin would not be moving. She wouldn't be breathing and her heart will be extremely slow. When Karin first met IT, she had went into a stake of panic. On the outside she had frozen and she went into a coma. I was able to get Ichigo in here and he tried to help out of trance with certain things like kido but it didn't work. She was in the coma for about a week. When she was finally moving she had changed slightly. She was feared of the Zanpakuto. So when they attack her, she goes straight to the torture. It's her way of protecting herself" Kaze explained not looking up to Toshiro. She was stroking her hair in a caressing manor.

"She can observe things. Like when in a coma she can hear and feel. She can see as well but only if you go into her focus. She can't move her eyes. Oh and if you haven't realised she is liking the comfort" Kaze said looking over to the window sill looking at a lava lamp that was purple. Toshiro followed his line of vision then saw the lamp.

"It's a mood lamp. It's connected to her. So she is still here. Just so you know when that starts to shine brighter you need to get out of here. Okay" Kaze stated then looked to the lamp that began to get a shade lighter. Kaze nodded then grabbed Karin. Toshiro and Hyorinmaru went back to their inner world and woke up.

They watched as Kaze soon materialized then as Karin jumped into his arms crying hard.

"Karin it's okay. I dealt with it. It's okay" he breathed into her ear as she cried on his shoulder. Toshiro looked seeing Rangiku working on some papers she had looked up when she heard Karin crying.

"I dealt with it" Kaze repeated once again trying to reassure her. Rangiku walked over to the girl handing her a drink of green tea.

"Here ya go sweetie, this will hopefully calm you down" Karin took it looking to Toshiro who was staring at her with soft, caring eyes. She leaned against him and he happily wrapped an arm round her waist in a comforting manner.

Kaze stood up then began to walk out the door. "I'll be back in a minute Karin" he stated before running off somewhere

"Rangiku what time is it?" Toshiro asked turning to look at his lieutenant. Rangiku looked to her watch then replied.

"5 to 10, oh and I got a message saying, there is a captain and lieutenant meeting. That's in 35 minutes. All paperwork has been completed" Rangiku stated. Karin started at Rangiku then stood up she wiped her eyes then grabbed her bag.

"I need to head to school" she said hurriedly. Toshiro soon followed on after her chucking his glasses onto his desk and following behind her. He soon caught up then helped her through the senkaimon.

"I'll see you later Toshiro alright" she said quietly before running through the gate. Toshiro nodded slowly then headed back to his barracks.

…

Karin had ran into her class breathless. She was soon stunned as she realised something. One: she had forgotten Kaze in the Soul Society as she had rushed out and two: there was a arrancar in her class terrifying the whole class. She cursed loudly then found a meter stick and rushed at the arrancar. The arrancar had hurt Jinta as was lying on the floor bleeding heavily.

"Jinta, I don't have Kaze!" she yelled at him in fright as the arrancar began to attack and all she could do was block them.

"Hado number 1: Sho" She yelled as the arrancar was pushed back slightly.

"Hado number 4: Byakurai" she screamed again with a lightening bolt coming from her fingers. The arrancar was pushed back further and Karin took her chance to heal Jinta with her kido. She soon whipped her head round and found that the arrancar was creating a cero. She quickly yelled out

"Bakudo number 39: Enkosen" A barrier formed around both Jinta and herself as the Cero hit the barrier. Once the barrier was down Karin took her chance to fire again. She held onto her wrist and yelled "Hado number 33: Sokatsui"

Before Karin had gotten the chance to perform her kido she had been pierced by a sword in the stomach piercing right the way through. The arrancar then pushed her through the window and she found herself falling from the 3rd floor. Karin closed her eyes.

"Kaze! Kaze! KAZE! KAZE! **KAZE!**" She screamed for her life with all the strength that she had. Her vision was going black and she could just see the ground coming to close for her. Before everything went to complete darkness she heard two people.

"BAN-KAI!…Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Bloom for me!"

Renji jumped to go the arrancar while Yumichika had caught Karin and looked her over. He looked back up to see Renji who was just blocking the effects of the arrancar.

Yumichika put Karin down watching as Fuji Kujaku helped Renji with the fight. He could hear Karin groan with her eyes slightly lidded. She cried in pain then her eyes closed again.

Yumichika swallowed hard then stood up. He flashed stepped over to Renji, then told him he had an idea. He soon told the arrancar that he was available and then jumped back down near Karin. He then looked to Renji who was staring at him confused.

"Tear in frenzy: Ruri'iro Kujaku" his eyes turned in to a teal colour and his sword then became like string's then wrapped round the arrancar stopping it from running anywhere. The blue strings then glowed of a light purple and buds began to grow on the string's.

"Renji come here. I need you to catch these flowers when the fall okay?" he said quickly then keeping his concentration in the slowly dying arrancar. The flowers bloomed and the arrancar disappeared and Renji burst into action catching as many flowers that he could. Yumichika had caught some then walked over to Karin.

His hands grow blue as he began to deal with Karin's serious wound.

"Y-You know kido?" Renji asked catching them. Yumichika nodded slowly.

"Yeah…but don't tell anyone okay" he said looking into Renji's eyes.

"Fine, don't worry it's safe with me"

…

The captain's meeting was ruled into section. Yamamoto began discussing things then noticed that Byakuya's Lieutenant was not here. He asked on where he was and the Captain of Squad 6 had stated that he was in the world of living.

The captain's meeting was running slowly and a glass ball was getting passed on for some reason. When Ichigo had it, his phone sounded.

"You get the best in both world, chill it out take it slow. Then you rock out the show"

Ichigo blushed then looked to the head captain and he nodded.

"Renji, I'm in a captain's meetin-" Ichigo was then cut of by Renji.

"ICHIGO! KARIN GOT INJURED! THERE WAS AN ARRANCAR, AND SHE WENT AGAINST IT WITHOUT KAZE. KAZE IS NOT HERE FOR SOME REASON. SHE IS NEARLY DEAD. I HAD TO USE SOME OF MY KIDO. WE ARE TAKING HER TO YOUR HOUSE. SO YOUR DAD CAN HELP US!" Renji screamed down the phone. The glass ball that was in Ichigo's hand had dropped and he stood frozen. He was in such a panic that he was scared.

"Head captain. I need to be excused. I have to deal with something really important. REALLY important" Everyone could hear the desperation in the young captain's voice that he had to be somewhere. The head captain agreed then let Ichigo run of.

One Ichigo was out of sight. Toshiro felt a sting in his head and he tumbled backwards. Rangiku had caught him before he had fallen over and brought up back to standing.

The next thing Hyorinmaru had materialized and had tears in his eyes. Toshiro then looked to see all zanpakuto where out and in pain.

"Master…It's Kaze. He is feeling this. Kaze is hurt" Toshiro froze.

…

Renji had taken Karin back home with a bag of those flowers that Yumichika had grown. He had ran in and found Isshin sitting having a cup of tea. When he looked to his dear daughter. He quickly told Renji to go into the clinic that was attached to the house.

"What happened?" he asked as he began to use his kido on the girl. Renji had began to explain some things on what had happened then gave Isshin the bag of flowers that had strong spiritual pressure within in them. The next thing that Isshin knew was that Ichigo had ran in shouting Karin's name.

He had tears in his eyes as he looked at his sister. Everyone soon heard the door open once again and Yumichika stepped in looking at the girl through teary eyes. He sniffed quietly watching as Ichigo's dad struggled to close the wound so she could open her eyes.

Isshin got more and more frustrated as it wouldn't close. He could feel Karin slipping for what ever reason. He could feel how week she was getting. Isshin ordered all of them to help put spiritual energy into her. Ichigo and the others walked over to her and put their hands on top each other and created a large ball of energy that had, purple, yellow, red, green and a small hint of black swirling around all going onto her wound, but with the efforts of two captains, and lieutenant and someone that was clearly good enough for a lieutenant could not get the wound to close up at all.

Ichigo was finding it harder and harder to deal with the kido. He was so upset with what had happened he couldn't keep his concentration up long enough. Renji was also struggling deeply to concentrate on the kido. Soon after a good hour of pouring spiritual energy into Karin. She still did not open her eyes. She still wasn't breathing and her heart was still not at it's proper beat. All of them where so close to giving in, when a distorted sound came from Ichigo's lips.

**Okay my sister wanted this to get done so I got it done, quicker then expected. So please, please review, I want to know what you think. If your enjoying it, if you like it but it's boring to read. Tell me. Or if I have got some facts wrong. Like from Hado and my Bakudo.**

**I hope there is nothing wrong, please tell me if there is.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost 5 days since Karin had been stabbed. She was now recovering in her room after, Ichigo's hollow had made an appearance and decided to show Karin's hollow a thing or two. After that show down, Karin had began to recovering even though it was at a very slow rate. Her heart beat was back to normal, the wound was closing slowly and her spiritual pressure was slightly below her average which was fine. The only thing still had not yet changed was that Karin had still not open her eyes.

While Karin did lie in her empty inner world. She thought a lot about marrying Toshiro. She knew that she did like him, in a friendly way. She knew that if she didn't he would die, and was the one thing Karin did not want. She didn't want her friend to die and it would be selfish to think about herself when he could die from her decision. So basically Karin would kill Toshrio if she refused to marry him.

Karin thought about how Yuzu would take it. She would obviously be upset. She didn't know that she was shinagami, she didn't know that this would be a punishment on Toshiro's half. She would think it of her sister not trusting her enough to tell her that she had a boyfriend and that they where serious about each other, which was not the case.

Her dad knew about the punishment as he had came in and spoke to her about It. Even though she was asleep. She still heard what he had said. He had told her that what ever she chose it would be okay and that he would still be here for her if she did decide to marry him. He told her that this was the worst punishment could happen and it was unfair for her to have to decide what was right when she was still young.

Karin heard the door open to her room, she heard the person take a seat on a chair.

"Hello Miss Kurosaki" she heard the voice say. She knew automatically who was speaking. She listened as the person took a deep breath then continued talking.

"So apparently you can hear me so I'll tell you why I am here. It's about your decision. You have till tomorrow afternoon to decide. That may be difficult as you still may be a sleep. Captain Hitsugaya may not tell you this but Renji had been offered the job of the 10th captain if you reclined. When that had been discussed everyone could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't like the fact that he was getting replaced. We all though my lieutenant was doing a great job. We where told that it was Yumichika who dealt the final blow while Renji had weakened him. We also where told that Renji had done some of the kido work to keep you going till you got home. But for some reason, I know that's a lie. I haven't told anyone that I think this, but I know Renji's kido IS terrible and for him to keep you up is barely impossible. I know Yumichika knows nothing of Kido as well, so I gotta believe that a 3rd party was involved. Just so you know Captain Hitsugaya does not know of your injuries. I'll be leaving now, Karin. Get better" the voice then left the room. Karin sighed in her head.

That's all she wanted is to feel guilty. She heard her dad come in again. He ruffled his daughter's hair before putting some music on in the background. He then walked over to her with a sad smile. She was healing nicely but he didn't like that fact that she was healing. He didn't want her to get hurt in the first place. He removed her covers then used some healing kido to help the wound heal up even more. Karin felt a tranquil feeling in her stomach as the kido was applied. Her dad kissed her forehead before leaving her room. She sighed once again listening to the music that her dad had kindly left on for her.

She was so bored lying in her room but at least her dad was kind enough for to at least listen to her music.

…

Isshin walked down the stairs then listened as the doorbell went. He walked over to the door and opened it to see a small white haired teen standing there with a sad smile.

"Captain?" Toshiro asked with a confused smirk. Isshin invited the boy in then walked into the living room. He took a seat then watched as the boy followed into the room and took a seat.

"Did you find him?" Isshin asked. Toshiro automatically knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, he's at soul society-crying" the white haired captain laughed full heartedly.

"You know that Karin was injured right?" Isshin asked watching as the kid frowned.

"Yeah I know, I don't know that much, but Kaze told me that she was injured" Isshin nodded then watched as the door opened to revealed Jinta and Yuzu. Jinta stopped then smiled at Toshiro who was sitting on the couch talking to Isshin.

"Hey Hitsugaya" Yuzu smiled, Toshiro waved at her then took something from his pocket jeans. He put it into his front pocket then leaned back on the couch sighing heavily.

"Don't worry Toshiro, she'll say yes, I can tell" Isshin reassured causing Toshiro to smile weakly even though he just hoped she did.

"There wanting Renji took take my spot just in case. I know that the other captains know that I was hurt, she hasn't said anything. Give her time. Don't jump to conclusions" Toshiro hissed as he though back to when they had announce the knew possible captain. He felt liked he wanted to cry, he betrayed more than anything.

"Toshiro what are you captain off?" Yuzu asked taking a seat. Toshiro cursed quietly before turning to look at her.

"I'm in the military, there's 13 squads and I'm captain of the 10th" Toshiro explained. He soon froze as he heard a door open and then stairs. He turned round to see a very ill looking Karin walk down the stairs. She had her hand over wound as she walked. Her hair was a mess. Toshiro blushed as he saw Karin in very short, shorts and a very small t-shirt that stopped at her stomach. She did have a white bath robe on. She walked in looking at her dad smiling with as much energy as she could. She then went to get herself a drink of water from the fridge.

"Mornin' sweetheart" Isshin laughed as Karin muttered something before turning around. Yuzu gasped as she saw the hole in her stomach of where she had been pierced. Toshiro put a hand over his mouth in shock of what had happened.

She looked to Toshiro then looked away tying the bath room up so they couldn't see her wound. She smiled then walked over to Toshiro who grabbed her hand.

"I guess this is a shock to you right?" she asked her voice dead as hadn't spoken in a while. Toshiro was still shocked but managed to nodded.

"I heard from…someone that you had got hurt. I didn't know it was that serious" he hissed. Karin smiled at him then took a seat next to him.

"You shouldn't have done anything" he said in a whisper.

"I had to. I had to do something. Only me and Jinta could see it and Jinta was out of action" she coughed blood coming up.

"You should lie back down" Toshiro stated as she closed her eyes leaning against his shoulder.

"I don't wanna walk back up the stairs"

Toshiro nodded then looked to Yuzu who looked confused.

"Karin is Toshiro your boyfriend?" she asked. Karin only shook her head then whispered.

"No he's my best friend"

Yuzu nodded then watched as Karin whispered something to Toshiro. He nodded then picked her up bridal style then took her back into her room. Jinta soon followed up as well as Karin moved her head in a way that said for him to follow up. He walked up the stairs with Toshiro then followed them into her room and watched as Toshiro placed her down on her bed.

"I brought you up here Jinta as if I brought Toshiro up only, she'd ask questions and I haven't seen you in a while" Karin said with her eyes closed taking a deep breath. Jinta nodded then took a seat on her chair as Toshiro sat at the end of her bed.

"I heard Renji was taking your spot Toshiro, they should at least discuss that when your-"Karin took a deep breath before continuing "-away" Toshiro nodded then watched as Isshin walked in with the water that Karin had taken out of the fridge.

"Here, I thought you would want this" he handed it to Karin who took a large gulp of it.

"Thanks dad" she whispered then watched her dad walk off. Karin picked up the remote for her speakers then put on her music.

"Karin…no-one would tell me what had happened with you" Toshiro sighed. "They where all whispering about something, on why Ichigo was away. I didn't pay attention to much of it but I knew they where keeping it from me" Karin sat up then touched Toshiro's hand.

"Well when I left that day from soul society" she began taking a deep breath "When I got to school, I realised that I forgot Kaze and that an arrancar was attacking our class. I picked up a meter stick and tried to do something. I was using kido, one of the kido's spell takes a little bit to get some energy so it took it's chance to go at me so it stabbed the sword in my stomach and pushed me out the window. I blacked out then but I knew Yumichika had caught me and Renji went of to fight it. Yu-You know Renji is quite good at some kido. He helped me enough till I got back home. Well that's what I was told anyway" Karin sighed taking another drink of her water.

"Let me see your wound" Toshiro stated getting off her bed. Karin laid back and allowed Toshiro to look at it. He un did her bath room then looked at it. She looked at Jinta who was sitting staring at the stab wound. Toshiro looked at it then traced his hand round the flesh that was almost a hole.

"Karin, I'm gonna try something relax okay" he stated. Karin nodded then closed her eyes. Toshiro put his hand over the wound causing her to flinch and sit up.

"Karin, don't worry relax. Jinta?" Toshiro looked to the red head who nodded then took Karin's hand.

Toshiro stepped out of his gigai then took something's from his kimono pockets.

He had what looked like a sword and began to absorb all the spiritual energy from the wound. Karin raised her body screaming loudly. Jinta laid her back down and told her not to scream.

Toshiro took almost all the spiritual energy from the wound then watched as Karin was trying not to scream. Her wound began to bleed terribly. Jinta looked at Toshiro confused then watched as he touched Karin's hand rubbing it.

"Just give it a minute okay but your gonna have to relax and trust me" he whispered. Karin nodded her head then squeezed Jinta's hand tightly. Toshiro then went back to the wound then began to put his own spiritual pressure on it.

"Hyorinmaru, do it" He then shoved his hand into Karin wound causing her to scream loudly. Tears where rolling down her eyes. She then felt her inner hollow fall. Toshiro smirked as Hyorinmaru was at the side of her bed smiling. Toshiro then put the kido onto her once again then she screamed even louder as she felt something extremely weird. She looked down seeing the wound in her stomach close. Toshiro smiled at his handy work then told Karin to lie down for another ten minutes before moving again.

Yuzu ran in the room just after Toshiro put his gigai back on and was wiping the tears away from her face. When Yuzu walked in Toshiro turned to look at her.

"What happened to Karin?" she asked feared of what the outcome was. Toshiro smirked then looked to Yuzu as his face fell into a frown.

"Your sister just used to much energy and she felt her wound open up a bit more. That was all, but I took care of it" he stated. Yuzu nodded then stated.

"Tea is on, it will be ready in half hour. Toshiro will you be staying for dinner?" Toshiro nodded then sat back down beside Karin. Yuzu turned round then left the room.

"Karin did you know everyone thought you where so brave that day. They saw that you where frightened but you kept fighting. Those girls that hate you when you where stabbed where so shocked. They never thought that you would get hurt and how you helped me" Jinta whispered making Karin smile. "The whole class was crying when you fell from the window screaming for Kaze. They didn't know who he was, but they really did want him to come help you. You've been the topic for the past five days"

Karin nodded before shutting her eyes and trying to get some rest before it was time for tea. Toshiro and Jinta stood up then walked out the room saying they would get her when it was time for tea. She only gave them a small 'mmh'

Isshin walked over to Toshiro as he walked down the stairs "I closed the wound" he whispered as he walked down the stairs. Isshin smiled then cocked his head.

"How" he asked. Toshiro put a finger to his lip smirking then took a seat on the couch.

"So Toshiro you have till tomorrow afternoon. What are you going to do?" Toshiro looked at Isshin with sad eyes.

"I'm gonna talk to her tonight after, tea. When I am alone with her, that's when we'll talk about it" he said watching as Yuzu played around in the kitchen.

"There will be conditions. What are they?" Isshin asked. Toshiro took out the bit of paper from his jeans pocket then handed it to Isshin. The said man read it over then nodded.

"I'm not a fan of the second to last one" Isshin stated. Toshiro looked at the piece of paper.

"She must be impregnated by 8 months or else" Isshin repeated just as Ichigo walked in the room. Toshiro quickly grabbed the piece of paper and put it back in his pocket

"Who must be impregnated by 8 months?" he asked then looked at Toshiro. Ichigo then slammed Toshiro to the wall holding him up by his collar.

Yuzu ran out the room then watched as Ichigo was sent flying back by a punch of Toshiro.

"Don't get frikkin' stupid. I'm not that sick a person to do that" he hissed at Ichigo who was on the floor holding his nose.

"Well if you do, I will personally kill you" he yelled back. Toshiro walked over to Ichigo then brought him up by the collar.

"I'm not going to do that. Get it," he hissed once again punching Ichigo once again. Toshiro heard a gasp then looked at Karin who was staring at them confused.

"Why are you fighting?" she asked. Toshiro walked out the house with Karin who decided it would be best to follow him.

Karin caught up with Toshiro and noticed that tears where flowing down his cheeks. The girl wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him. Toshiro wrapped his arms round her then let his tears to fall down.

"Toshiro, your scared aren't you" she asked. Toshiro didn't reply but cried into her shoulder nuzzling her head. Karin sighed as she touched his cheek then wiped away some of his tears.

"We need to talk, after diner okay?" she whispered into his ear. He nodded then wiped some of his tears. He took a deep breath then looked to Karin with sad eyes.

"I told you not to get up for 10 minutes" Karin shrugged then watched as Toshiro put her over his shoulder.

"I did tell ya" he laughed as she struggled slowly to let her go. Toshiro headed back to Karin's house as diner was just getting served.

"Ah you guys are back" Yuzu smiled as Toshiro and Karin sat down to eat. Karin took a deep breath as she felt her stomach hurt. Toshiro poked her side trying to get her attention. Karin looked at him confused then watched he typed something on his soul phone and he then pushed it closer to her. She took his phone out of his hand and read the message.

_It's not like Orhime's cooking is it?_

Karin laughed but shook her head. Toshiro smiled then began to eat slowly. He felt a little nervous about what they where going to talk about later on.

Karin only ate half of her meal before she felt sick.

"Toshiro go into the fridge and get me a drink of water please?" she asked. Toshiro swallowed quickly then stood up to the fridge. He got out a bottle of water then handed it to her.

"There ya go" he said sitting back down. Karin smiled at him thankfully then noticed how nervous he looked. Karin smiled at him weakly then took a large gulp from her water.

Isshin looked at his daughter and her soon to be fiancée and noticed how panicked they looked. They both where staring out into space thinking hard about what was to be happening soon.

Isshin stood up then offered that he'd take Jinta home. He suggested that Ichigo to come with, as he had to discuss something important about college.

"I'm going up stairs to do homework" Yuzu stated as she put her plate in the sink.

Karin stood up then walked over to the couch, with Toshiro following behind her.

"So I guess this is a good time to talk about it" Toshiro whispered as Yuzu finally disappeared upstairs. Karin nodded then looked to Toshiro who was getting a piece of paper out his pocket.

"You know you don't have to, but there is conditions. The second to last one, we can get over ruled" Toshiro stated as she read the conditions. Karin the nodded to Toshiro who looked confused.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I don't mind" she said shyly. Toshiro smiled at her with a blush forming. Karin smirked then looked at Toshiro with an evil grin.

"I'll marry you if you go on your knee and ask in the proper manner" Karin grinned. Toshiro blushed deeply then told Karin to stand up properly.

Toshiro put his hand to his hands behind his back then sighed as he then grabbed Karin's hand.

"Karin Kurosaki, the first day I met you I fell instantly in love with you-" Toshiro blushed heavily. As soon as Toshiro had began his speech Yuzu had came down stairs but was frozen as Toshiro was on his knee.

"The way you laughed and always smiled made me laugh and smile even though I have always been considered a cold person. Karin Kurosaki will you do me the honour and marry me?" he asked showing her the ring he had made from Hyorinmaru ice just moments ago. Karin had her mouth wide open in shock of her friend actually going to all lengths but she did feel happy enough. She nodded slowly and Toshiro slipped the ring onto her wedding finger. Karin laughed then jumped onto Toshiro making them fall over. Karin laughed slightly then watch as her now fiancée tapped her shoulder. Karin turned round to see Yuzu standing there in horror, tears forming on her face.

"Yuzu" Karin gasped as her sister ran off back up stairs.

**I had to get Toshiro to do it in the proper manner. Just so you know. This will always stay at a T so no M things will be written.**

**I do love all reviews. You guy's make me smile even when it says CONTINE I think 'I'm not gonna leave you there, ya idiot' in a kind way but I do love your reviews even when you tell me what I need to fix which I do appreciate and I do try to put what you said into consideration. Please tell me what you think and to the shy people that are following but to scared to say anything.**

**Thank you for following me, it's nice knowing that your following my story xDD Feel my love xDD**


	7. Chapter 7

Karin was sitting in her homeroom class with a whole much of people asking questions non-stop about one topic. The fight with the spirit. Karin didn't answer any questions she just sat there telling people she wasn't in the mood.

Well she was not. Yuzu had ignored her the whole day yesterday as she had witnessed Toshiro propose to her. Also the fact that she had fallen asleep on the couch beside Toshiro didn't help her situation. Jinta had said that she would come around. But Jinta didn't know Yuzu that well, she was so upset about what had happened. When Karin did wake up in the morning she had heard her dad talking to Yuzu about somethings.

When the home room teacher walked in Karin was brought out of her thoughts and watched as the teacher walked over to her computer to read some coming information. She then gasped then looked up to Karin.

"I see someone will become a Mrs after the summer holiday. Hitsugaya as in Toshiro?" the home room teacher asked. Karin only nodded slowly then looked down.

It was soon coming up to 3rd period and every teacher she had so far had asked the same thing. In an assembly the teacher had said in front of the whole school that she was now getting married. A lot of people gasped. Jinta had told her to ignore everyone who asks, cause there just jealous probably.

Karin was now bored looking out the window when she saw Toshiro, Izuru and Shuhei they where all arguing in there gigai very loudly causing the whole class to go to the window to look out. Karin blushed then gasped as he looked at the time.

She stood up and Jinta did the same.

"Next time I see you I'll be married" Karin whispered. Jinta nodded hugged her then whispered.

"Keep yourself safe" he then watched as Karin ran out of the class as quickly as she could then ran out side and turned round looking to her class who had watched her run over to her soon-to-be-husband. She stamped on both Izuru and Shuhei feet then yelled at them for making to much noise.

"Sorry I'm late Toshiro. I forgot about the time" she breathed. "I only remembers when I heard you's arguing outside, now my whole maths class as at the window" Toshiro looked up to where she had said then waved.

Jinta looked out of the window watching as Toshiro had waved. He felt bad for Karin, she had to marry him as she own Kaze. He also hated the way Yuzu treated her. Karin never told her about her being a shinigami as it could be dangerous for her to get involved. Jinta knew how much she wanted to confined in a girl about this but none of the girls she knew and where close enough knew about soul society so she couldn't. He hated the fact that she felt so lonely. The whole class was murmuring things. Jinta growled then pinched the end of his nose. He had promised Karin that he would say nothing about the real reason to why she was marrying Toshiro. As it wouldn't look good for either one of them.

…

Kaze sat in the middle of the hall crying his eyes out, murmuring incoherent things. All 5th seats and higher where staring at him with confusion. Everyone turned as the door soon opened. They looked out to see Karin who was staring at Kaze with a smile. She then ran over to him shouting his little nick name.

"Kazey!" she laughed wrapping her arms round the crying zanpakuto. The zanpakuto swung his arm back in away to get the girl of him not yet realising that it was his Karin. The girl grabbed his arm then put it behind his back then brought him to his feet.

"Now…where's that cute little Kazey I have been missing for a week" she asked. The zanpakuto smiled at the voice then turned round who soon disappeared as Karin put him back into her inner world feeling a lot refreshed than anything.

"Hitsugaya. Kurosaki Karin, what are you guys going to do?" The head captain asked raising an eyebrow. Karin looked in his direction thinking _There's no turning back now_ while Toshiro was thinking on another path _She could turn back if she really wanted to but would she?_

His answer was answered when Karin first spoke. "Yes I'll be marrying him, but I want something first" she said walking over to captain Yamamoto's seat. She scratched him slightly on the arm then closed her eyes. Inside Kaze had a voodoo doll and made the man move off the seat. She took a seat on his chair crossing her legs then looked at the people from below.

"Yes I agreed to marry Toshiro but I will not get pregnant for him. If I wanted to have kids I would do so at a later age. So I will refuse to that. And what if I don't. Are you going to force us to have a kid. If that is the case, think quick. One: you'd have me, Kaze and Ichigo to speak to and if I did there would be a little me running around the seireitei. Now an untrained shinigami would have an immense power seeing as it would have a captain and a what ever you class me as power, that would attract hollows even arrancar-" Karin froze for a few seconds giving the head captain a chance to get up only for his legs to walk away from the seat with the help the voodoo doll that Kaze held.

"And lets face it. I am not in the mood to deal with arrancar and neither would you's. There not that easy. A captain can just go against them…unless your that weird traitor guy I heard off" Karin then looked around the room looking at some of the captains.

"Now I don't know all Captains so I'd like it if you tell me your name unless I know you like…well you know" She took a deep breath watching as everyone's face turned to Toshiro who was shaking his head at the girl laughing.

"Right Captain number 1, since you like this seat-oh and its super comfy and super bouncy" she laughed jumping up and down on it. "You can go first" she finished.

The captain of number one bowed, not by his own choice, down before her then stated "Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto" Karin laughed then shook her head.

"Three names really. Know wonder called you Old Man Yama- you still have the three and I think this one is more fitting, right 2nd captain" Karin stated before standing up and watched as Old Man Yama left the room with Kaze's doll helping.

Karin gestured for her to sit down and she stepped onto the ground below sitting down. The captain of 2nd sat down then smiled at the girl.

"I'm Suì-Fēng" she stated without any emotion at all. Karin smiled at the woman then cocked her head to the side.

"So this is the Suì-Fēng that Yoruichi spoke off. It's nice to get to meet you in person" Karin said nicely then looked to the 3rd captain then gestured for him to sit down on the seat.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru" he said with a rather weird smile on his face. Karin smiled at him then stood up. She took his hand shaking it then smiled.

"I heard a bit about you Gin and what you did. I think that was very kind? Is that the word I should use- well anyone what you did was nice. I really do admire you a lot" Karin smiled then watched as the 4th seat came up into view.

"Hello I am Retsu Unohana" Karin smiled at the woman then laughed.

"You scare my dad that's nice" she laughed then watched as she smiled at Ichigo as he walked over to her.

"I think I have had a chance to learn your name. I have had like 17 years worth of a chance" Karin laughed. Ichigo nodded then patted his sister on the head.

"What are you doing to Yama? I'm enjoying this" he laughed. Karin put a finger to her lip then whispered

"Later"

Ichigo soon left and then Byakuya walked up. "I wanted to tell you something Byakuya. Your theory was not wrong but it wasn't correct either that's all I can say" she smiled at him. Byakuya then nodded then ruffled the girls hair.

"It's nice to know that your doing better, but how are you fine? You had a huge hole in your stomach?" Byakuya asked confused, getting rather comfy on the head masters seat.

"Toshiro did it some how" Karin shrugged then watched as Byakuya disappeared and the 7th squad member came over.

Karin gasped as it was a fox or dog- well all she could tell it wasn't a person.

"I'm Sajin Komamura, nice to met you. Seem's like your going to be a handful" he laughed his large canines full view for her to see. Karin moved back a little scared of the captain but she then smirked as kindly as she could then laughed.

"Yeah, good. I have been trying" she giggled sweetly then watched as he soon left. Toshiro had walked over to her then laughed.

"I'm a cat person you know that" she laughed. Toshiro laughed then put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, watch what your doing? Okay" he whispered. Karin nodded then watched as he walked away to talk to talk to others.

Karin dismissed Shunsui and went onto the 11th even though Toshiro motioned for her to stand up.

"I can't wait to fight you" He laughed full heartedly. Karin crossed her hands then froze as Kaze warned her about something.

"_He does not have a zanpakuto"_

Karin rolled her eyes then shook her head.

"I'm not interested in a fight I, just wanna know your name" She said in a serious yet bored tone. The person before her, grinned evilly then lashed out at her. Karin soon flashed stepped behind him then brought her sword to his arm scratching him then holding her zanpakuto to his neck.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I want your name"

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, now let's fight to the death" Karin hissed once again her fist clenching and un clenching.

She then felt her eyes turn red and she kicked him in the air with so much ease it was un real. She then jumped up laughing with a incoherent scream that Byakuya, Toshiro and Ichigo had to freeze at.

"I am the one to kill her not you. I will kill anyone who tries to kill who I WILL kill" Karin said in a distorted voice that seemed to echo through everyone.

Non of the captains knew what to do, as this was rather new to them. Karin seemed out of control and was sparring with Kenpachi Zaraki and he was losing terribly. Ichigo sighed then ran a hand over his face forming a mask then flow over to Karin then whacked her sword.

"Karin snap out of this" he hissed with the same echo in his voice. All captains watched in amaze as Karin though her brother only in a shikai form and he had the short end of the stick.

The next thing Karin stopped frozen. Ichigo was about to pierce her but she quickly grabbed it then took Zangetsu off him. She then dropped to the floor coughing up blood roughly. Toshrio rushed over then patted her on the back.

"Do you think your done for the day. You know 13th and going near the 12th captain won't be good. He's Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Stay away from him" Toshiro warned as Karin finished coughing up blood. She soon saw Rangiku who had water and a breath mint.

"It will help" she smiled. Karin took them happily then fell against Toshiro's arm, to lazy to move. Toshiro helped her stand and then Karin turned around to Mayuri Kurotsuchi

"Sorry I don't wanna talk to you Mayuri Kurotsuchi but-" Karin waved at the creepy person then closed her eyes. Old Man Yama soon walked into the room then raised a hand to Karin, about to slap her in the face. She quickly grabbed his arm, then twisted it around so he had nothing to use against her. She then kicked him to the grounds holding out his arm's at good length.

"You seem fond of your arm's maybe I should-" everyone gasped as they heard a scream come from the old man's lips and watched as she grinned down at him.

"I maybe young but I am defiantly not weak. Do you understand?" she hissed as she broke the second arm. Everyone watched as Unohana ran over to aid the man but Karin stopped her.

"Don't…please" she begged. The captain of 4th only nodded not wanting to get on the girls bad side and stood down.

"Thank you" Karin whispered. Toshiro shook his head. The girl then raised her hands to the old man then let his arm go back into place then put some healing kido on them.

"Now…I'm guessing there is more to saying a simple yes, so now what" Karin soon felt her self restrained as Kaze fell to the floor.

"Byakuya teach her to be a young lady. Now! And burn this zanpakuto. NOW!" the old man yelled. Karin froze stuck then she hissed loudly. Toshiro quickly grabbed Kaze then shook his head.

"Kaze belongs to Karin" he growled. Someone grabbed the zanpakuto then put a barrier around it. Karin closed her eyes opened them, her eyes glowing of a fire then watched as everyone in the room fell to there knees in pain except a few people. Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Byakuya, Yumichika, Shunsui and Jushiro.

"LET HIM GO. NOW!" Karin screamed angrily. Toshiro bit his lip then watched as the barrier was soon dissolved and Kaze was set free. Toshrio grabbed Karin's arm then told her to stop with the suffering. She only nodded then stopped the suffering.

"You can trust Byakuya, I swear" Toshiro whispered. Karin nodded then followed Byakuya who lead her away. Karin walked away with Byakuya then sighed. She felt so scared. They where going to kill Kaze and that was the last thing she wanted.

…

Toshiro helped Rangiku up as she had been suffering as well. He had asked her if she was okay and she only nodded. He could tell that she felt a little hurt but he would do something about that later.

"She should be killed, not Kaze" Old man Yama hissed as he stood up fixing his arm. Toshiro growled at the old man then walked over to him.

"You're the one that got Karin involved. Live with it" Toshiro then walked over to Sui-Feng who was getting up.

"Here" Toshiro said holding out a hand to her. She grabbed his hand then stood up.

"She's a sweet girl from what I can tell" she laughed. Toshiro shook his head smiling then looked over to the other captains.

"Come to mine and we'll talk" Sui-Feng whispered before walking off. Toshiro only nodded then walked over to talk to Jushiro.

"She does seem like a nice girl" Then older 'shiro' stated with Shunsui nodding.

"She didn't make you suffer as she trust you enough not to do anything to her" Toshiro said quietly.

"She is a really nice girl. She is really kind, but she can get scared so that's when her mind goes into an overdrive. She made everyone suffer to scare the head captain. She is kind enough to everyone but if they scare her she would be kind enough to them. She did heal the head captain and she cares so much for Kaze as he protects her" Toshiro continued on a sad smile etched on his face as he though about the time when he met the hollow that lived inside her. Ichigo walked over to the conversation that they where having then butt in.

"Toshiro is right. She is a really sweet girl. Her actions so far haven't proved that but when you get to know her she really is kind. She puts a lot of trust into Kaze, that's why she did what she did" Ichigo stated watching as the older captains smiled at the two then cocked an eyebrow.

"For what I have seen of her when she is not surrounded by strong spiritual pressure she is super friendly but always on guard. She seems to be so kind. Toshiro when your with her what is she like honestly?" Jushiro asked.

Toshiro smiled then shrugged.

"She is super kind to me. She cares a lot about her sister, she doesn't talk about personally things but she does open up about some things. She is the best person to keep a secret. I know that" Toshiro sighed as he though about Karin and how even though what she had done some people didn't old a grudge against her which he felt was the best thing that could happen.

…

Karin entered the Kuchiki manor and was stunned by how big it was. Byakuya took Karin into a room and told her to stay here for the time being. Karin nodded then lay against the bed as Kaze materialized. She ordered Kaze to not leave her sight and if anyone came in that they don't know, he was to raise his sword but not touch the person or spirit. Karin soon then drifted of to sleep as all her fighting and controlling people took a lot out of her.

She was happily sleeping on the bed when Kaze opened the door hearing people walk by. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door to see some Zanpakuto walking by chatting happily. All of the zanpakuto stopped as they noticed Kaze staring at him.

"Guy's he is harmless" one of the zanpakuto said steeping forwards so Kaze could see that it was his friend Hyorinmaru. He smiled at him then watched as Hyorinmaru walked in then put Karin in the bed putting covers over her.

"I was ordered to stay in here, but what are all the zanpakuto doing here?" Kaze asked Hyorinmaru quietly. The ice spirit laughed then ruffled the fire spirits hair.

"Senbonzakura is ill so we came to keep him company. I'll stay here though with you" the ice spirit sat down next to the bed and Kaze followed. The next thing a girl with bells walked over to Hyorinmaru. Kaze stood up his hair going even higher as he growled at the girl with his sword out.

"Who are you?" he asked showing some sharp teeth. The girl looked at the zanpakuto in fright as he easily towered over her, and he seemed to be very powerful by the looks of things.

It was only when Hyorinmaru stepped in that Kaze relaxed slightly but he had to keep aware of her. The girl froze in the horror of the zanpakuto she didn't like him. He seemed un-trust worthy but her friend Hyorinmaru seemed to trust him.

"Kaze, this is my friend Tobiume. Tobiume this is Kaze. We are like partners now" he stated simply. The girl zanpakuto walked over to them but Kaze quickly put his knee to the ground and started at her cold as she fell to the floor.

"I didn't tell you to come any closer" he hissed waking up Karin who patted the ice zanpakutos hair.

"Kaze, realise her now" she asked softly but she still didn't like this girl. Karin sat up but held onto her stomach as she felt her wound twitch slightly.

"Kaze, come here" Karin cooed watching as Kaze walked over to Karin and wrapped an arm round her.

"Who are you? Demanding me. I am a lieutenants zanpakuto. My master doesn't know the two of you. Neither does her soon to be boyfriend" the girl gloated. Hyorinmaru shook his head furiously as the girl spoke.

"Hyorinmaru soon we'll be married once the two of them get married" she laughed walking over to Hyorinmaru to be pounced on by Karin.

"And what makes your master think that she'll get his hand in marriage" Karin snarled only to have Hyorinmaru pull her back.

"Tobiume, Toshiro is all ready engaged. I'm in your sense married to Kaze. Karin is marrying, Toshiro. He even proposed to her" the ice zanpakuto stated shrugging his shoulder. Tobiume snorted.

"He's marrying her. She's not even beautiful. She has such an ugly zanpakuto. Look at the scar. Toshiro will gain nothing from marrying her. At least we'll get respect of a captains wife" the zanpakuto blasted a fire ball at Karin who quickly caught it throwing it up in the air before kicking it into the girl. Tobiume fell back against a wall then watched as Karin walked over to the little zanpakuto

"I wanna speak to your master! Get her to meet me now! I have a little present for her" Karin snarled before raising her hands to the zanpakutos head. Electricity through throw the zanpakutos head as Karin smirked then watched as the zanpakuto girl fell flat on the floor.

"I may not be a lieutenant, but that was far to easy for me, and no one talks to Kaze like that" Karin hissed as the limp zanpakuto who lay dead on the floor.

**Yeah I new chapter. Just so you know I don't like Momo that includes her zanpakuto. So haha.**

**Now thanks for all the reviews you guys are so awesome. I got none nasty one, but oh well everyone doesn't have to like my style of writhing, but you don't have to say aloud. Okay please review and like I say in every chapter tell me what I did wrong so I can improve.**


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiro sat with his best friend, Momo as she talked about her expedition to Hueco Mundo. The head captain wanted a few shinigami to destroy as many hollows, then come back. They would swap every second month and it was only a lieutenants job as Captains where far to busy to deal with things like this and 3rd seats may not be able to handle the larger hollows. If a 3rd seat possessed bankai then by all means he was free to go to Hueco Mundo.

Toshiro was very interested in what his friend had to say about her trip. She had destroyed a good number of hollows and had came back un-harmed.

"So me and Rukia where struggling with one hollow…then" Momo trailed off as she felt something was wrong with her zanpakuto.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Tobiume went to see Senbonzakura as he is feeling ill. I'm guessing Hyorinmaru is there as well" Momo smiled at the person she loved.

"Call her back" Toshiro snapped at her. Momo looked confused then tried to call back her zanpakuto. She shook her head then snapped her head, watching as a girl walked in. Toshiro stood up then paused as he saw his zanpakutos carrying Momo's zanpakuto. The said girl gasped then tried to rush over to her zanpakuto but Toshiro caught her hand. He shook his head then walked over to Karin then stared at her his eyes asking 'why.'

Karin shook her head sadly hanging it low then looked to the girl Toshiro was with.

"I'm guessing this belongs to you?" Karin asked raising an eyebrow to the smaller girl. Momo nodded then walked over but Kaze who had just entered the door drew his sword and pointed it at the girl. Toshiro told her to stand still and not to move. The captain picked up Tobiume then put her on one end of the sofa then grabbed Karin's hand then told her to sit.

"Why?" he asked watching carefully as Karin kept her gaze low. She shook her head then felt Toshiro next to her wrapping his arm round her small waist and bringing her in close to his chest.

"She insulted me and Kaze and said that I wasn't beautiful and I would gain nothing from…"Karin trailed off tears falling down her cheeks slowly. Toshiro rubbed circles where his hands where lying then looked to Momo who was staring at them with shock.

"Shiro who is this" she asked raising an eyebrow. Toshiro frowned at her.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you. This is Karin, my fiancée. Karin this is Momo. I have known her since we where in Rukongai together when we where both young" Toshrio introduced. He looked to Karin who was still crying softly not noticing the shock that was on Momo's face.

"She's your fiancé yet she killed by zanpakuto. Shiro do something about this" she demanded. Toshiro looked to Karin who touched the zanpakutos head then took the electricity from her head then shuddered at the sensation of the electricity coursing through her body.

"Karin are you alright?" Toshiro asked then watched as his fiancée stood up then drew her own sword then stood at the door waiting, then the door opened and Karin threw little bits of flames towards the people that wore masks. There where 9 of them and all where frozen by her fire.

"Karin" Toshiro sighed then walked over to the girl then wrapped his arms round her touching her sword and lowering it. He turned her round so he was facing her then shook his head.

"Take the things of them. It's okay" he whispered then watched as the people in black where soon able to move again.

"What do you guys want?" Toshiro asked for Karin who was still facing him.

"Captain Kuchiki, demanded us to take the girl back to the mansion" Toshiro nodded then patted Karin's hair. Karin then stopped looking to Rangiku who was working on some papers then walked over to her wrapping her arms round her shoulders giving her a small hug.

"I'm sorry…I totally forgot to make you not suffer. I'm so sorry" Karin whispered then walked away with the ninja like people giving Toshiro a small wave before she was completely out of sight.

Rangiku sniggered slightly making Toshiro blush deeply then watched as he looked at the time then headed off.

"Captain…wait. Come back for a second" Rangiku shouted out watching as the young captain turned round giving her a quizzed look. The lieutenant smiled then walked over to her little captain.

"Why did Karin charge at Tobiume" she asked worried for her own zanpakuto.

"Tobiume had insulted her and made her feel bad for herself. She must of as well attacked her. Karin is scared of zanpakuto. So she gets rid of her fear" Toshiro said then walking away leaving Rangiku in her thoughts about what her captain had just said. Hieneko, Rangikus zanpakuto showed up then nodded to her master before strutting away with Hyorinmaru.

The zanpakuto walked towards a familiar room. They heard Karin crying so they knocked on the door then entered. Hyorinmaru peakrd round the door first then walked in with Hieneko.

"Karin…This is Hieneko. Rangikus Zanpakuto. She's with me. Can we come in?" The ice spirit asked only to receive a nod from Karin who was cuddling into Kaze.

"Karin are you upset about what Tobiume said about getting nothing? She is lying. Trust me on that. Toshiro thinks that even though it was against both of your will. He thinks that you would be a good wife. He knows he would have his back. If he thought you where useless he would have never stuck up for you. He wouldn't care if you got hurt by the head Captain" Hyorinmaru said trying to comfort the girl who was weeping softly into her zanpakuto arm.

"Is that and I'm…scared" she whispered to the zanpakutos. Kaze told her to sleep then put her against her pillow as she soon drifted of to sleep.

"H-hi Hie-n-neko. I-I'm, K-Kaze" he introduced slowly trying to form his words properly. Hyorinmaru laughed then walked over to his shy friend then patted his head. Kaze smiled at the ice spirit then looked down at Karin.

"Tobiume…she loves you Hyorinmaru, we all know that. She made it so obvious. And Momo loves your master. She can't help but get angry as her boy friend is now taken" Hieneko stated sitting on a chair in the room.

"Me and Kaze are only friends. Not anything else" Hyorinmaru snapped. Knowing that Hieneko was implying something else. She giggled then watched as Kaze shifted uncomfortable.

"Karin has been wondering, what she was going to do at the wedding. When 'You may kiss the bride'. She hasn't kissed anyone and is to shy to do it in front of everyone" he explained looking down at Karin. Hyorinmaru nodded then smiled at Kaze.

"Master has been thinking the same. He was also told that he was to have no contact with Karin till the wedding day. Right now he's at Captain movie night. He never brings me along though" Hyorinmaru laughed. Kaze looked at his ice friend confused then watched as Hieneko laughed.

"Only some of us know that Toshiro has Captain Movie night. Him and Sui-Feng watch a movie together. He acts childish as he has to release some stress. Suí-Feng losses up a bit. In the end they would have like pillow fights. Or food fights. They would through random things around. It's enjoyable when he tells me how it went. He then goes back to the grumpy captain. He told me one time they where spraying each other with water. They sleep together sometimes. Just sleep though. Oh by the way. Do NOT tell Karin" Hyorinmaru stated quickly. Kaze quickly nodded then looked down, he wanted to tell Karin about it. But he didn't want Karin to hurt at all and he didn't want to upset zanpakuto's that actual like him, and do not seem him as an evil zanpakuto as he is related to Muramasa or that fact that he can inflict pain on zanpakutos.

Hyorinmaru watched as the door opened and a small bee type girl came flying in. Hyorinmaru let the girl land on his hand then gave her a hearty smile.

"Sui-Feng through me away as both of them where-" the bee typed girl froze then looked at Kaze who was looking around the room uncomfortable.

Hyorinmaru shoved the girl in Kaze's face then watched as Kaze opened his hand to hold the little zanpakuto.

"H-Hiya" he whispered looking at the little girl with a small smile then watched as the girl let her hand out.

"Hi I'm Suzumebachi. Suì-Feng zanpakuto. I know your Kaze, you hurt me a few times and your quite similar to Muramasa" the girl sated as Kaze got his little pinkie then shook the girls hand with it. The bee grinned then sat down on his hand looking up to Kaze.

"I think we could be working together. Karin seems to be a good assassin but you need to train her in a few things. Her fear. My master knows how she gets scared. Fear is good but recklessness is not. Train her to be braver and we could have a good assassin" the little girl explained.

"First you'll need her to deal with the inner hollow. We'll help. All zanpakuto will help as much as we can. After the war we learnt about visored and Captain Kurosaki explained how you defeat your inner hollow. We need her to defeat her hollow. It will be hard but Karin can do it. We all know she can. Her power will be perfect if she was able to control it more" the bee stated before jumping onto the ice spirits hand then sat back down. Kaze nodded slowly then looked to his master then back at the other three zanpakuto.

"Karin is not yet comfortable dealing with HER. So she can't improve. I don't want Karin to be in fear of her and if she's happy the way she is…it will be fine. I know Karin has thought about over taking HER. But dealing with HER WILL take a tool on her. That's why I deal with HER. But soon I will let her beat HER. She can then live in peace and not hurt herself from HER" Kaze explained. The zanpakutos nodded then Hieneko soon spike up.

"How did she even get the hollow?" Suzumebachi nodded with the cat like zanpakuto and waited for the fire spirit to begin.

"Well…you know Kisuke Urahara. His technique of making into someone a shinigami is this. First he makes you do like a few tests then shoves you in a large whole with your chain of fate breaking. If you survive it then you're a shinigami, if not a hollow. Well Karin did that and she was close to being a hollow when she decided on why she wanted to fight. So she was soon granted the power of being a shinagami with the cost of having a hollow within yourself. Unlike HER brother, he's kinder and just wants to take over. HER wants to kill and find a better host or become an arrancar" Kaze explained then froze as the door soon swung open to reveal Byakuya and his zanpakuto.

Byakuya walked into the room. Hyorinmaru stood up and Suzumebachi and bowed to Byakuya Kuchiki. While the other two just looked at them with confusion and in respect.

"Could you two leave us be except Hyorinmaru and Kaze. We have something to discuss about your masters marriage. Senbonzakura will accompany you" Byakuya stated walking up to the zanpakuto. Hieneko and Suzumebachi left the room with Byakuya's zanpakuto.

Once they where out of sight Byakuya shook Karin softly waking her up. He sat down on her bed then looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Your lady training will start tomorrow. Also I had a meeting with the head captain, he said as soon as you left that it was better if you where the one to burn instead of Kaze. So watch yourself. Captains Utikate, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, Zaraki, Unohana, Sui-Feng and myself do not wish for that to come true. So don't worry. He stated that you must be turned into a full lady. So a house wife. I'm going to take Kaze of you. He can live with someone else" Byakuya explained. Karin was about to speak but Byakuya shook his head then put a finger to his lip.

"Let me finish first. Okay? Well until you are a full house wife you will be here and after you graduate being a house wife. You will be married to Hitsugaya. I know this is un-fair and it gets worse. He may not visit you and no other shinagami can visit you either. That being said, all zanpakuto are welcome except for Kaze. So you will have their company but if you do slack of from your training of being a house wife…it will be longer till you marry him. If this does take until after your summer holidays then you will still be here and your brother will pass a message onto your dad and he will take things from there. Right you may speak" Byakuya smiled at the little girl as she looked so sad to say anything.

"Okay…em…where will Kaze go? Cause I need him. Literally" Karin whispered to the captain. Byakuya cocked an eyebrow interested in her question.

"Why is that?" he asked standing up walking to the door. Karin looked at him then towards Kaze.

"You seem familiar with my hollow…it's just if it gets free and I see it. I freeze and I go into like a rest. So I need Kaze to like un-freeze me. I'm scared of the hollow and I won't be able to move so I need him to fight HER off!" Byakuya nodded then began walking out the room gesturing for Karin to follow. The girl stood up then walked with him into a small little room where food was sitting on a table. Karin walked over to the table then looked at the food.

She stared at it confused then watched as Byakuya smiled.

"Eat up. Your work tomorrow will be hard" he explained then began eating some soup. Karin nodded then began eating as well. She looked over to Byakuya who looked so poised when eating. She then looked at her posture then tried to copy him. The captain looked to the girl who was trying to fix her posture. Byakuya sniggered choking on the soup he had in his mouth. Karin giggled then watched as the captain stood up and walked over to her. He tucked her chair in more then removed the hair from her face. He then helped her grip the spoon properly then sat back down smiling at the girl.

"Better?" he asked making Karin smile nodding her head. The captain then got back to eating his soup then stopped as he forgot to mention something to the girl.

"Miss Kurosaki" he began but then Karin stopped him, swallowed then began.

"Please, please just a dress me as Karin" she stated. Byakuya nodded then began his sentence again.

"Mi-Karin, I forgot to inform you that your going to have to make a ring out of your zanpakutos element. You have to make Hitsugaya a ring that was constructed with Kazes element" He explained. Karin slipped her ring of then showed Byakuya.

"Like this one?" she asked. Byakuya looked at it then asked if he could look at it. Karin nodded then handed the ring over to him.

The captain looked at it looking at every aspect of it. He grinned at Toshiros handy work then handed the ring back to Karin.

"He made it in like a second. When I asked him to go on his knee, he formed the ring quickly" Karin explained causing Byakuya to stare at the girl in shock.

The said girl blushed in the way Byakuya had his gaze locked onto her. He then blinked then smiled at the girl.

"You made him propose and he did?" Byakuya asked shocked in what the girl had said.

"Yeah, he wanted someone to beg on his knees when they married me…so I made him go on his knee. My sister caught him proposing and now hates me" she shrugged not understanding why the captain was so shocked. She watched as Byakuya soon recovered with a small grin on his face.

"Sorry, how long have you known Hitsugaya?" he asked taking another spoonful of soup.

"Seven years. Why?" she asked. The captain then chocked on his soup spitting it on the table. His mouth was wide open in so much shock. He had thought that the two had known each other for a few hours or so before she figured out she had marry Toshiro. Not that he had known her for over seven years and was her friend. That thought never came to mind. Byakuya soon caught on then smiled.

"Just before the winter war with Aizen and the arrancar?" he guessed watching as Karin shrugged.

"I don't know why he was there I never asked. All I know back then as that he was from grade school, a child rebellion against what ever and was very good at football, as he did save our game" Karin shrugged once again then turned to Byakuya who was sniggering madly. He coughed then shook his head.

"So let me get this straight, you thought he went to grade school AND he played football with you. Are you sure this is the same Toshrio Hitsugaya that I know" Karin then froze then giggled slightly.

"Well you don't know the true him, do you?" Karin smiled sincerely at the older captain. Byakuya laughed then stood up putting the plate in his sink then told Karin to come over. She did just so and watched as Byakuya began cleaning up.

He explained it would be her job to do the washing up, to cook and to do about every house chore. Karin sighed not knowing how to cook at all so Byakuya happily offered to help and gave her a cooking book so she could learn a few recipes while she was here.

The girl walked into a random room finding 20 zanpakuto's playing spin the bottle. When Karin walked in she noticed Kaze how was sitting in the back but he had a smile enjoying himself. He sat beside Hyorinmaru and Senbonzakura. Suzumebachi was on his shoulder laughing her heart off.

All zanpakuto stopped when Karin had entered. Kaze smiled at her then the zanpakuto's cowered slightly at her presence. She frowned slightly then one zanpakuto spoke up.

"Why? Why do you hurt us?" Karin looked to see a red type of demon with black hair that stuck up slightly. All the others nodded in response then Karin sat down.

"I don't intentionally mean to- I mean, I would never ever kill one of you's in that circumstance. You where not a threat so there was no need to kill. I hurt you to show the Head Captain, what would happened if he crossed me. I don't try to hurt people I like. For example Hyorinmaru, Zabimaru, they would not get hurt. Neither would Zangetsu. I don't hurt them as I know I would feel to guilty. If you attacked, then yes I would hurt. Like Tobiume, I never killed her but she attacked so she had to know where she stood with me" Karin explained to the zanpakuto. They all nodded in response then all froze as a certain captain stood glaring at all zanpakuto.

**Sorry for such an late update I had so much homework to do and I was making a video. It's seriously Yaoi, have a look if you like that stuff if not don't click this. (BOYxBOY)**

** watch?v=O_kZxDRHg-I**

**Okay like I always, always tell you please review tell me what I could fix but I do apologize for any errors that could be in this. Oh and thanks for all the reviews last time xP**


	9. Chapter 9

Karin froze then turned round seeing a very angry Byakuya standing behind her scowling at all zanpakuto. Karin stepped to the side allowing Byakuya to enter the zanpakuto infested room. He walked over to his own sword then folded his arms in an angry manner. Senbonzakura turned away at his angry master and all zanpakuto scampered away except for Hieneko, Kaze and Suzumebachi who stood their ground.

"You have to help train the squad four members tomorrow, and if you kept all zanpakuto up all night, guess who will be come seeing me, all their masters. Now go to your bed. I told you it was late didn't I? Now go?" Byakuya hissed. Karin sniggered as the zanpakuto stood up, wished everyone a good night then headed of to his bed.

"Now Karin it is coming up for 1.00 in the morning believe it or not, so I suggest you head to your bed. Now I need to have a word with Toshiro. Hyorinmaru where exactly is he?" Byakuya asked as he walked out of the once infested zanpakuto room and began heading out the door.

"Master is at home, Captain" he stated sniggering slightly. Byakuya nodded then walked out his manor heading towards the 10th division.

Hieneko, Suzumebachi and Kaze began bursting out laughing along with Hyorinmaru who was now in hysterics. Karin rolled her eyes then headed towards her bedroom. She was curious as to why they where all laughing but she felt like she shouldn't know what was funny.

…

Sui-Feng had instead went to Toshiros house as she could get away while Toshiro could not leave without much suspicion. The two small captains had watched a random DVD together, _Just Go With It._

"Oh Toshi' look at his nose, gah" Sui-Feng gagged looking at the huge honker that Danny Maccabee had on his face. Toshiro laughed then sighed.

"Now that's not nice, she seems to like him. She is marrying him" Toshiro sighed. Another couple of minutes into the film "Maybe not" as the two captains watched as Danny over heard his soon to be wife, gossiping about him with the brides maid.

Sui-Feng looked to Toshiro then shook her head. "Karin is not that horrid. She would not abandon you. She does love you Toshi', she would not slag you off. She is the same height as you…so that is out the question. She does love you enough to marry you. Anyway I'll set her straight"

Toshiro nodded then looked to the 2nd Captain, he looked to her seeing that she was in only her underwear and bra, he also was in his boxers. Sui-Feng was lying on his bare chest while he had an arm round her small waist.

"Sui, do you not think this is weird?" Toshiro asked. The female captain looked at him then shook her head.

"We are just friends. This is nothing" She stated simply. Toshiro shrugged then looked to the door.

"If you where getting married would you tell your fiancé that you watch movies with boys, while your half naked?" he murmured. Sui-Feng stood up pausing the film then looked right into his teal eyes.

"Toshi' look tell Karin if you want. If she loves you enough she would understand or maybe...she loves you that much. Karin is a reasonable person she would understand. She is just your friend right?" Suì-Feng began to explain. Toshiro stood up then shook his head.

"Sui, she is also my fiancee, and this-if she-when she moves in here, do you think this movie night would be able to take place" Sui-Feng sat down having nothing more to say.

"No, this would be our last movie night, or every time Karin is away and would not interrupt this" she stated. Toshiro nodded then sat down beside his friend then played the film.

The two sat like that for a while till Sui-Feng stood up saying she had to stretch her legs out. She soon stumbled forward grabbing Toshiro on the way down. Toshiro lay on the floor with his face inches' away from Sui-Feng. Her hair covered some of the ice Captains face. They soon heard the door open, both looked up seeing Byakuya who was frozen by the sight of the two captains together.

The Kuchiki blushed heavily then turned away. "Sorry, for intruding. I will come back at a more appropriate time" Byakuya soon rushed out the 10th divisions thinking about what he had seen.

Toshiro and Sui-Feng are an item? No he wouldn't do that to Karin, so what was he to Sui-Feng? You wouldn't be with a friend in your boxers or underwear lying on top of the other. Would you? No. You clearly wouldn't. Byakuya sighed then had to find out for himself.

He went to a certain captains house then knocked on the door. It soon opened seeing Renji in his black kimono.

"Captain Kuchiki" Renji stated before watching as his captain barged into his house seeing Ichigo on his couch with a beer in his hand.

"Byakuya, what's up?" Ichigo asked standing up walking over to the confused looking Captain.

"Well I want to know something, so I came here" He began. Renji walked over into the living room then took a seat on the small single seat.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked watching as Byakuya took a seat. Ichigo looked to Renji then back at the noble that sat in front of him. Byakuya shook his head.

"I don't mind Renji being here" he began then looked to the young captain. He tried to piece together what he had to say. How was he to say it? He was not going to blurt out what he had just seen, so how to phrase it?

"Well, this might seem rather odd, but you two are both good friends right? So…" Byakuya took a deep breath then began talking again. "Do you two ever walk around half naked around each other?" he asked looking away. Both Ichigo and Renji's face lit up brightly then they shrugged.

"Byakuya what brought this on, I mean Renji has seen me in only my boxers…but I was getting dressed and Renji can come to my house at some un-reasonable times when I am sleep… and I have seen Renji in only his but I was helping him with clean up some cuts, but no we have never both been undressed at the same time, chilling" Ichigo explained as Renji was not going to speak up.

"Your both friends with Rukia what about her?" Ichigo and Renji blushed even deeper.

"If I see a glimpse of her pants or bra I'm dead so no. Only people who where seriously intimate would go to that length of hiding nothing from the partner but ,no friends don't possibly do that. What brought on this commotion anyway?" Ichigo asked taking a large deep breath.

"Well I kind of walked on someone who I didn't know where friends, they where both half naked and the female was on top of the male. It looked like they where kissing but I couldn't tell. Their heads where close though. The thing is the person has a girlfriend and I know HE is not the person to cheat on his girlfriend so, I'm confused on what their relationship is?" Byakuya explained. Renji soon felt like stepping in.

"Captain. It seems that this person is cheating on his girlfriend cause, that boy was gonna get some action" Renji laughed at the idea. Byakuya paled at the thought. Toshiro would never do that to Karin. He did go on his knees to make her feel happy, He wouldn't sleep around would he?

Toshiro may not be in love with Karin or have a loving relationship towards her, but he wouldn't do that to her, not Karin. Byakuya growled in frustration then leaned back against the chair.

"This is so frustrating" he murmured rubbing his temples. Renji looked to Ichigo who was staring wide at Byakuyas action.

"Ca-Captain, maybe you shouldn't interfere with this. It doesn't involve you, so wouldn't it be best to stay out?" Renji asked. Byakuya chewed on his lower lip then looked to Renji with a concerned face.

"I'm just worried for the girl. Her boyfriend is sleeping with another girl, and to be honest I never knew these two where friends at all, they never really interacted. We all know that Shunsui and Jushiro are like best friends but why would these two hide their friendship. It's not wrong for a captain to be friends with another captain" Byakuya froze as Ichigo and Renji both lit him and leaned closer to Byakuya.

"A captain, ohh. Now this just got juicy"

"Is it Gin and….Unohana. Now...that doesn't work" Renji began. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Gin's not with Rangiku and I can't really see her sleeping around so it has to be Sui-Feng" Ichigo said then went red at the thought of Sui-Feng with someone else.

"Sui-Feng has a soft spot…apart for her love for Yoruichi?" Renji laughed then Ichigo dived onto Renji covering his mouth.

"If she hears, she will kill" he hissed. Renji nodded then looked to Byakuya who was smiling slightly.

"So it is Sui-Feng…oh gawd"

Byakuya stood up then ran out the room wishing the two a good night. Ichigo nodded then looked to the red haired who was yawning.

"You can stay here if you want tonight, I don't mind. Just remember there is a Captain, Lieutenant and Zanpakuto meeting tomorrow. Make sure your up for that" Ichigo stretched then made his way to his bedroom leaving Renji on the ouch to fall asleep.

…

Byakuya eyeing the two captains at the side of him, of all days Unohana and Shunsui had to be off. He rolled his eyes then watched as his lieutenant came in the door with Ichigo growling at him about something. Byakuya looked to Toshrio noticing how innocent his face still looked even though it did seem to always wear a frown. He looked to Sui-Feng who was the same but less innocent. He looked between the two then looked to Ichigo who was smirking at Byakuya. The youngest captain averted his eyes to Toshiro then back at Byakuya then back to the white haired captain then back to Byakuya.

The 6th division captain nodded slyly then watched as Ichigo smile soon fell to an angry frown.

"Well Captains and Lieutenant I need everyone to take out their zanpakuto before this meeting can begin" the head captain began

Ichigo had never went to a zanpakuto meeting, and taking out Zangetsu would leave him vulnerable to Hichigo. The young teen sighed then materialised both his hollow and zanpakuto. Hichigo was on a tight chain and had cuffs on his hands and feet. Ichigo held the chain tight as Hichigo tried to run towards Toshiro.

"AYE!" Ichigo shouted pulling the hollow back towards him. Zangetsu kicked the hollow in the side then watched as Hichigo cowered and begged for forgiveness.

All captains gazed at the hollow except for Byakuya who smiled at the white hollow.

The meeting soon ended and all zanpakuto where still roaming around. Ichigo walked over to Byakuya who was staring at Toshiro. "Byakuya" Ichigo stated getting the older captains attention. "How's Karin doing" he asked out of curiosity.

"She hasn't got any clothes so I need a girl to take her shopping. Know anyone?" Byakuya asked sincerely. The orange haired captain yelled for Rangiku to get her ass over here and she ran over looking sad.

"Rangiku how would you like to go on a shopping spree with Karin. She needs clothes. Senbonzakura will accompany you" Byakuya asked the shaking girl. Rangikus eyes opened wide and a smile grow large upon her face.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun!"

Toshiro walked over to the group then looked to Byakuya with guilty eyes. Byakuya glared at him then looked at the side of his eyes. "Rangiku will be accompanying your FIANCEE to get some clothes" Byakuya stated with some anger coming into his words. Why wouldn't he be mad. Toshiro was cheating on Karin. Toshiro nodded then looked to Sui-Feng who was talking to Gin.

"Yeah that is fine, Rangiku needs some time off anyway" Toshiro said his eyes looking over at Sui-Feng. Byakuya stopped, looking towards the door then walked over seeing Karin in a dark blue kimono that was far to big for her. Extra was tied at her waist so she wouldn't trip over it. Her hands where hidden by the huge sleeves. Her hair was down covering her face.

"Rangiku will go with you to get some clothes. Like I promise now come in" He took Karin's arm as she was to embarrassed to look up. He took her over to Rangiku who was giggling at the look of Karin in the outfit that was 3 sizes to big for her.

"Byakuya didn't have anything smaller" she murmured a blush forming on her face. She soon felt a pair of arms round her waist and looked round to see Hyorinmaru who picked her up and gave her a large smile.

"You look cute Karin" he laughed. Karin blushed heavily then began kicking her legs as the extra part of her outfit began to come loose and she tripped over that part and fell flat on her face. She looked to see Ichigo and his hollow. She froze then began to back away slowly from the thing with panic in her eyes. She was terrified of the hollows that Urahara creates. They where similar to her brother and herself, but the look in their eyes. They where evil. She could tell.

Byakuya helped her to her feet then pointed to the hollow then asked for them to leave.

"Come here" Rangiku finally stated walking over to her. She went behind her and pulled the extra cloth behind her then got the ribbon and tied it into a bow.

"Now come on lets go shopping, and whos credit card should I pay with?" Rangiku asked looking to her captain who was still staring away.

"What's wrong with Toshiro" Karin asked as she was dragged away by Senbonzakura who finally made an appearance and Hieneko who had followed him.

Byakuya then watched as Toshiro came to he had an innocent eyes yet they had so much guilt with them.

"You haven't told her yet? Have you?" he whispered. Byakuya shook his head then watched as Toshiro smiled.

"No, I won't unless you tell me what I walked onto" he hissed. Ichigo and Renji where behind Byakuya listening into their conversation.

"We where up to nothing" Toshiro said looking away.

"Don't lie to me Hitsugaya. You where both half naked and Sui-Feng was on top of you. Something must have happened" Byakuya hissed losing patience. He took a deep breath then looked to Toshiro.

"I spoke to Karin about what would she do if she found out that you had a girlfriend" Byakuya began watching as Toshiro's eyes lit up with guilt and in fear.

"She said that she would be upset. She couldn't bring her self to hurt you. She said that she may not be in that type of relationship with you but, she would want you to be my her side forever and never hurt her in that way. She said that if she ever found you with another girl in a loving relationship. She said that she would probably lose it and her hollow will defiantly kill her, as she would have insecure thoughts. So you better not hurt her" Byakuya explained with hatred in his eyes. He cared for Karin. She was different and was very amusing to be with.

"Me and Sui-Feng are just friends. I told you that" Toshiro repeated once again.

"Then tell me WHY SHE WAS ON TOP OF YOU AND YOU WHERE BOTH HALF NAKED!" Byakuya screamed getting all of the attention of lieutenants, captains and zanpakuto. Rukia came over to see what the noise was.

"Brother what's wrong?" she asked smiling at her brother who had looked really un-easy after shouting his last statement.

"Just talking to Hitsugaya here" he stated with a smile on his face. Rukia only nodded then hugged both Ichigo and Renji.

"It's good to see you two. Been behaving?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, mum" they both said in unison. Rukia laughed full heartedly then looked at Ichigo.

"So what is my brother shouting about?" she asked.

Renji felt like he had to speak up.

"When you where away, Karin. Ichigos sister, was forced to marry Toshiro. She is now living in soul society for a while. Your brother is angry because Byakuya found Toshrio getting some action of Sui-Feng" Renji said. Everyone gasped and looked to Sui-Feng who was blushing madly.

"ME AND TOSHI' DID NOT GET IT ON!" Sui-Feng screamed as she felt everyone glare at her.

"Toshi? Toshi?" Ichigo laughed at the cute name. Toshiro rolled his eyes not caring at the nick name.

Sui-Feng stormed over and crossed her arms. "What's so funny about Toshi?" she asked. Ichigo glared at her.

"You, giving Toshiro a nick name. That's funny" he barked back at her. "What where you two doing last night then, if your just friends Toshi?" he asked angrily.

"Sui-Feng just came-" was soon interrupted by Hyorinmaru who began to speak up.

"Sui-Feng and my Master are best friends and have been since he became a captain. Sui-Feng and my master are known to be grumpy captains so ever so often they let all of that go and have some fun. Not like that though. They would watch a movie together and joke around…something no-one wants them to be seen like. For why they wear next to nothing, as it's one of there ways to show that their normal. That their not just captains or soul reapers. That's why. And just for the record my master, if he admits it or not, loves Karin with all his heart and doesn't want her to hurt" Hyorinmaru explained with Suzumebachi at his side nodding her little head.

Toshiro blushed heavily then whispered "Traitor" All captains nodded then Byakuya patted Hyorinmarus head getting a small smile from the said zanpakuto. Ichigo smiled at Toshiro then shook his head.

"Why would you hide that? Everyone knows that I'm best friends with Renji and we can get into some messed up things. It's good to feel like your not a captain sometimes. Shunsui and Jushiro do it all the time. Lieutenants do it. But you may wanna stay dressed if your gonna have your nights" Ichigo stated before walking away proud of his little speak. Renji soon followed him out with a cheesy grin.

"Look I'm sorry that I never woke you up. Can we talk about this. Please?" Renji begged as he followed the youngest captain away. Byakuya laughed slightly at what people would call tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee then explained to Toshiro what he came to see him the night before.

**Yeah, this chapter is to say sorry about no updating in like for ages so I hope you appreciate it. I'm not gonna tell you what I always tell you to do cause I just would like it if you did tell me on how to improve or what you think of the story. Anything you might like to have in it. Suggestions. **

**Okay I'm outta here**


	10. Chapter 10

Karin stepped into the Rukongai district for the first time. She looked so lost right about now, Senbonzakura was beside her making sure no-one would come over and disturb her. Everyone in the first district looked pretty much the same; poor. All homes where like little shacks that had little care. Everyone looked quite peaceful. No one seemed out of the ordinary depressed and that is what Karin found the most disturbing. They lived in a place that was so poor yet why did they look so much a peace.

Everyone looked happily as they sold little food at their stores like water melon. Karin watched as an old lady bought a large watermelon and conversed with the man at the stall.

Karin watched how all their clothes seemed to be the same idea, kimonos that looked nice enough. The black haired teen watched as two kids ran past her nearly knocking her out the way. She soon watched as they tripped and clashed into a pair of two men. Karin then watched as the adults soon began to give the kids a thrashing, they where apologizing about what happened, as the two men hit the kids with sticks till they where bleeding terribly. Karin soon ran over then caught the stick with one hand and snapped it in half.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily at the adults. They hissed at her then one of the adults hit her across the face with the stick across the face. Karin fell to the floor with blood trickling from her cheek

"You! Know your place! Here I am the king of the first district!" the male began then bent down then touched Karins cheek then ran his hand over to her shoulder and began to loosen the kimono she was wearing till it slid down her shoulder.

"Now that's a good sight for you. All your good for is sex and cleaning, so come with me" the man grabbed Karin by her hair then hoisted her into the air. She then smirked at the man. She soon noticed how everyone was gathered round watching the fight take place.

Karin clenched her hands then un-clenched them fire balls hovering above her hands. She punched out to the man who quickly dodged. Karin took another step and tried to punch him once again. He dodged it then fell to the floor as Karin dropped to the floor her kimono coming even more lose, she then tackled him saddling onto him then with one finger branded onto his face. 'I was beat up by a girl, and for ever branded' Karin turned to the other male who bowed to her then stepped back.

Karin soon walked over to the kids then allowed her hands to glow blue. One of the kids tried to back away but Karin smiled at the kid.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I wanna heal you. This is healing kido" she said holding out a hand showing the blur orb. One of the kids put a hand out onto hers then watched as cuts from his hand soon disappeared with a soothing feeling. Karin watched as the kid smiled weakly then crawled closer to her.

"Thank you lady" the kid smiled giving her a hug. Karin giggled slightly then patted the boys head.

"Call me Karin, and what is your name?" she asked as she healed more of his wounds.

"I'm Ryuu, and my friend doesn't have a name we call him kid: 25" Ryuu introduced. Karin gasped then began healing 'kid: 25' The said kid woke up then smiled weakly.

"I hear you don't have name, is there a reason why?" she asked kindly. The kid nodded then smiled weakly.

"No one ever bother to give me one" he explained simply. Karin smiled then giggled.

"Well, it bothers me so, may I name you, please" she asked watching as 'kid : 25' ran over to her nodding happily.

"Okay, from now on, you shall be named Katsu" Karin smiled watching as the now named boy Katsu laughed happily jumping up and down.

"Ryuu I have a name. I have a name. This kind lady gave me a name" Karin frowned then ruffled Katsu's hair.

"Call me Karin, Karin Kurosaki" she laughed at the boy's who smiles soon faded into frown.

"Your marrying Captain Kurosaki" Ryuu asked with a puzzled face. Karin paled then looked to the boys who where looking at her hand, that had her engagement ring.

"No" Karin stuck her tongue out thinking of the thought. "Captain Kurosaki is my big brother. I'm marrying Captain Hitsugaya" Karin smiled at the boys who paled then looked to the old granny who had a watermelon in her hand. The whole crowd went silent until Rangiku spoke up.

"Granny" she squealed hugging the elderly woman.

"Rangiku child, I didn't see you there. Is the little girl with you" she asked Rangiku nodded then brought Granny into the circle to meet Karin.

"Karin, this is Toshiros granny. He used to live here before he went to the academy" Karin shook the elderly woman's hand then introduced her self.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Karin Kurosaki, Toshiros soon to be. It's nice to meet his soul society granny and not just the one from the world of the living" Karin smiled at the elderly woman,

"World of the living?" the elderly woman asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm not dead yet. I'm still-" Karin froze as the man she had just branded pulled her by the hair back and raised her into the air.

"Stupid bitch. I should kill you for what you did to me. No one messes with me?" he spat on her face.

The man holding Karin by the hair changed his hand holding her by the collar on her falling down kimono. Karin jumped out of it landing on one knee and turned round. She wore a small pair of shorts and a really small top that looked like a sports bra. A few people whistled at her but Karin grinned then got out a switch blade from the band that was on her leg. She smiled then let a fire bubble surround her.

"You dare, touch me in such a way" Karin yelled jumping into the air kicking the guy in the head letting him fly into the crowd but Karin quickly flash stepped over then kicked him down watching as blood flew from his mouth. Karin soon found someone grabbed her arm but not forcefully, just enough to refrain her.

She looked round seeing Renji, Izuru and Shuhei who all looked rather annoyed. Renji who had her and let it got then handed her soul reaper black kimono which she happily put on. Then all four of the lieutenant that where there walked over to the guy that Karin had beat up.

"That is my friends sister. How dare you go against her. She is not a captain but she has the status of one. She is a soul reaper as well. You just offended Captain Sui-Feng and Captain Unohana for their sex as well as Lady Yoruichi who are all skilled soul reapers" Renji spat at him. Shuhei soon found the need to step in.

"I can tell that you have immense spiritual energy, but offending captains will now allow you to go into the academy. Yes, here woman are supposed to stay silent but I'm guessing Karin gave her name. Kurosaki. She is of a Kurosaki, someone who holds immense power and is rather strong. You should be glad that she never had her zanpakuto with her. She is the master of zanpakuto, and could wield her sword to kill you"

Izuru soon stepped in after his friend "Karin was just playing with you. I saw some of the fight. Her flash step is so much faster and her skills are rather high, but she wanted to tease you for you stepping out of line"

Karin stuck her tongue out then walked over to the Ryuu and Katsu. They looked at her very scared.

"That's no way to treat your savoir" she smiled then picked up a random stick, shut her eyes then turned round to see a very angry Kaze who was hissing at the man who she had just attacked.

"Now, do you want me to allow Kaze to attack you or do you want to apologize for thinking that I would have sex with someone like you, even after I told you that I was engaged" Karin said patting Kaze on the head while he got on his hands in knee's growling angrily. Karin soon watched as the crowd gasped and Karin stood down as Byakuya walked up to her with Hyorinmaru tailing behind.

Kaze stood up at the sight of his friend then walked over to them. Karin looked at Byakuya with sad eyes then he put a hand on her shoulder. He looked to the four lieutenants and for his zanpakuto but he had gone during the conflict.

"You four, come here" he beckoned them over then looked at him with concern. He sighed deeply then shook his head.

"Why did you four not step in to deal with the situation? Karin is a lady in training" Karin soon interrupted glaring at the captain.

"You make that sound like I am not one" she huffed before walking away to Toshiro's granny as Hyorinmaru had spotted her and went to speak to her.

"Sorry, that didn't give me a good image did it?" Karin laughed weakly scratching the back of her head. Granny laughed then shook her head ruffling Karin's hair.

"Nonsense, child! I believe you would be good for Toshiro. You seem like a very nice girl" she smiled sweetly at the girl then excused herself saying she had to leave.

"Once we're married. We'll come and visit you" Karin shouted out. She turned round to hug Renji and thank the other lieutenants coming to her aid.

"How did you know I was in…trouble" Karin asked then watched as Shuhei got ready to speak.

"Kaze was with Kazeshini and he then told me that he was worried for you. Renji and Izuru where their at the time and decided to come" he explained watching as Karin smiled to her zanpakuto then back to the other three.

"Karin, you showed him who's boss. Keep it up" Renji laughed, fist pounding Karin. The other two male shinagami did the same then all three male left with Kaze heading back to the seireitei. Byakuya asked Rangiku to buy for Karin while he took her and did his job that he had to do.

Karin followed Byakuya into a shop quickly then told her to look out something. She did so and he soon bought it telling her to wear it. She did as she was told and handed her soul reaper kimono over to Hyorinmaru who soon headed back to the Kuchiki manor.

Karin followed Byakuya to what looked like a school, he showed her a few pictures of some of the captains who had attended, allowing Karin to giggle at some of them.

He soon headed into a room where people where sparring each other. Byakuya smiled at the class then watched as Karin walked over to a pair then gave them some pointers.

"Hold your stick like this, that way you get more power, and when you get your zanpakuto, they would feel like you have control over him/her, even if you had no idea what you where to do" Karin explained helping the girl with her stance. The girl fixed her hands then Karin nodded then chewed on her lip.

"Have a more bend in you knee's and have some force here" Karin kicked the calf of the girl's back leg softly. The girl did so then looked to a pair who where murmuring.

"Your not a shinigami, you can't tell us what to do" the boy said proud of his little statement. Karin grinned then her face fell into a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry sir, I never ment to step out of line. Maybe you should fight me and humiliate me, in front of everyone as I have up set you" Karin said in a sad innocent voice. The boy laughed then stepped up Karin with his sword in his hand. Karin with her head hung low walked over to the boy then let him take the first hit. Karin let it hit her sending her far back.

"Please, may I use a sword" Karin asked even more innocently. The boy shrugged and a girl gave her a sword.

Byakuya had taken enjoyment watching as Karin was teasing the boy. He watched her walk over to the boy then went into the correct stance. The boy swung his sword which Karin guarded in a worst way. The boy took his advantage and struck Karin in the hip. Karin fell to the floor. Everyone in the class laughed then Karin stood up. The boy hit her again and she did the same block but Karin watched as the boy smirked and went to hit her side. Karin soon grinned then flash stepped behind they boy, hitting him with little force. The boy turned to hit her but Karin hit him again and again. The boy's eyes where dashing madly trying to keep up with her pace.

Byakuya soon stood up then flashed stepped to the pair. He tried to grab Karin's sword but she flashed stepped away then handed it back to the person who gave her it.

"Yan, this is Karin Kurosaki. Her brother is Captain Kurosaki and can defeat all captains if she so desired. Karin's tips where very useful. She is a master at the knowledge of zanpakuto and knows what they are like. I hear Captain Hitsugaya is coming next week to help get your zanpakuto. I'm going to let Karin speak about zanpakuto"

Karin smiled to Byakuya then stood up straight. "Hi, Erm, I feel like I have to do a speech in front of my class-oh yeah zanpakuto. Where to begin? Zanpakuto, love to be strong. I was not involved in it but my brother told me about the rebellion against the soul reapers. Muramasa was the zanpakuto in charge and could control zanpakuto. He told them to follow their desires. They all wanted to thrive for different things like power, or they are bored with you. Zanpakuto ARE you. Denying your zanpakuto of certain qualities is going against yourself. Your zanpakuto would always fight for you. They want you to become the best so…here's some tips that I do…" Karin paused taking in a deep breath before beginning again. She looked round the class before starting noticing how everyone seemed bored. Karin sighed then picked up a stick then called for Kaze.

The class gasped in shock as Kaze stood their beside his master bowing to everyone.

"This is Kaze my zanpakuto. He can't stay long as he has other jobs to do. So by Kaze" Karin smiled as her zanpakuto bowed to her then disappeared. "To train a zanpakuto, your bond with them has to grow. You are at your best when your are united. Training apart is still very important though. Your inner world has a home, go their it will help to gain your bond. Play domino, play checkers. Chess is a good one for both of you but me and Kaze are both hopeless and go with the flow. I normally tell Kaze about stuff that I question myself on. Also I found out that all zanpakuto have a deeper connection, they know all secrets about each other. Questioning them on what they have discussed is pointless. I hope somethings that I have said helps you and could you say hi to Toshiro-Captain Hitsugaya for me" Karin bowed down and a girl thanked her for sharing some things.

Some other thanked her then Byakuya bid them a good bye then laughed a bit

"Karin do you want to see something I always find highly amusing" the captain asked as soon as the bell rang out for a break. Karin followed Byakuya into a room where girls where talking. Karin looked utterly confused then watched as Byakuya laughed silently.

"Hello girls, I was just showing this young lady around the school" Byakuya spoke up. The next thing that happened was to comical for Karin, all of the girls went red and two of them fell over. Karin burst into hysterics at the sight then Byakuya told her there was two more rooms they had to visit.

"That was the Captain Kuchiki fan club" he laughed to himself then told Karin to follow his lead.

They walked into another room where everyone was talking about something random.

"Hello ladies. I'm just showing this girl around. I'm showing her what true feminine girls are like as she will me getting married soon" Byakuya explained. All of the girls squealed in excitement and one ran over.

"Well you have come to the right place. Now who is the lucky fellow that will get your hand in marriage" one of them asked dragging Karin into the circle of girls.

"Erm…Toshiro Hitsugaya" she said nervously then watched as every single one of those girls faces dropped into a frown. She flash stepped back then Byakuya dragged her out the room with her frowning at the said captain.

"That was horrible, it looked like they would kill me" she hissed through clenched teeth making the captain chuckle at her before ruffling her hair. He then took her one last room promising that she wouldn't be at a near death experience. Karin could only comply with the captain and followed him into another room that was filled up boys and girls.

As soon as Karin and Byakuya had stepped in everyone looked to the captain the bowed politely.

"Hi everyone, I'm showing this girl around soul society since she's new to this place. Why don't you introduce yourself" Byakuya pushed Karin forward closer to the crowd.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki" she smiled nervously waiting for them to strike her. They all looked shocked at her then one girl waked over.

"Your not his wife are you?" she asked making Karins stomach flip. She gagged loudly shaking her head.

"No, I'm his little sister" she said once again that day. Byakuya laughed then frowned as one of the boys scoffed.

"Liar, you look nothing like him. You don't even act like him" Karin flash stepped behind him then kicked him in the butt. The boy yelled in pain then fell to the floor.

"Karin, do you have to beat up everyone that questions you? How does that Jinta kid live?" Karin laughed at the boy then got her phone out from god knows where then showed the kid she kicked a picture of the family.

The boy got on his knees and apologized then Karin looked to Byakuya.

"Jinta is my friend why would I beat him up? He's not an ass-hole to me and he's so much more understand even though we don't talk during school hours" Karin explained walking out the room. Karin followed Byakuya out the academy and back to his house so he could drop Karin off.

"Why does he not talk to you in school" Byakuya asked out of interest. Karin smiled up to the captain then looked to her feet.

"I scare everyone. No-one likes me and it's a bad thing to talk to me, I told Jinta what I thought, was best for him, but after school that sucker is all mine" Karin laughed happily, who had began skipping.

"What did he think about this arranged marriage" the captain opened the door to the house then watched as Karin walked in then stood in front of him.

"He didn't tell me his opinion on the matter, he wanted me to decide for myself, but he does want me to be happy" Karin explained turning away heading into her bedroom. Byakuya walked further into his house thinking about Karin. He liked listening to her little stories or they way she stood up for herself. He sighed to him knowing that she would be a handful to look after.

**All done guys, I love this chapter for some reason anyone, Toshiro will be in it, I'm not going to tell you what I always say, review and tell me what you think, okay**

**xDD**


	11. Chapter 11

Karin found herself in a familiar house. She was sipping hot chocolate enjoying the heat that it brought. She then put her cup into the sink, washing it, then put it back. She tidied up the house for a little bit then looked to Hyorinmaru who had to do something upstairs come down stairs. He smiled at Karin weakly then brought onto the couch.

Karin watched Hyorinmaru carefully as he looked at her with sad eyes. "Are you alright?" he finally breathed. Karin looked at him with confusion then let him expand on what he had ment. "Today when that guy tried to…" he finished. Karin smiled to the innocent zanpakuto then nodded rubbing his knee.

"Don't worry about me Hyori" Karin reassured then stood up. Kaze was standing at the door waiting for Karin to walk over. "I'm not supposed to see Toshiro so it would be best if I le-" Karin froze as the door opened and Toshiro stood there looking at her with sad eyes yet he looked happy to see her.

"Karin" he breathed out then wrapped his arms round her. Karin smiled back at him then wrapped her arms round his waist.

"I need to tell you something" Toshiro said, he went into the living room to say something to his zanpakuto then headed up the stairs with Karin. Hyorinmaru had stopped him at the stairs.

"Master, would it be wise?" he asked sincerely not wanting to hurt the girl. Toshiro only shrugged.

"We'll see Hyorinmaru, we'll see" he then took Karin by the hand and then brought her into his room. He took a seat on his neatly neat bed and Karin followed him cuddling into his body.

Toshiro didn't want to speak, not just yet he was so content with her being his arms, that he didn't want to ruin it. He took a deep breath then grabbed the hand that had the wedding ring that he had made. He smiled seeing it still on her hand.

"Toshiro what's wrong?" she asked looking to see how sad his face looked. Toshiro shook his head for a few seconds then put his head in her neck. Karin began to get really worried about what had happened. She played with his hands while he his hid his face behind her. Karin was beginning to get seriously worried about her fiancee.

"Toshiro?" she asked once again, this time the captain looked into her grey eyes then smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry" he whispered slowly. Karin turned round then wrapped her arms round his neck messaging his neck with soothing small circles.

"Karin, I need to tell you something" he began. Karin stretched her arms out to look at him properly then sat in front of holding one of his hands.

"Karin" he breathed. The said girl gulped knowing this was going to get serious "We might not be in a loving relationship, but I do want this marriage of us to work. I do want to marry you" he began. Karin suddenly got seriously nervous about this, and she began to shake slightly.

"We might not be in love, but I would not go out with someone else, just because we are not in love" he took another deep breath then watched how Karin began to shake some more. He shook his head then held her hand tighter.

"Karin, I don't know how you would take this, but know my intentions where not to upset you" he began. Karin suddenly dropped his hand then backed away slowly.

"Toshiro" she breathed scared of what he had to say next. A few tears began to swell up in her eyes but nothing fell just yet.

"Well the thing is me and Sui-Feng are like best friends…" he began but Karin put her hands to her ears not wanting to hear any more. She told him to stop talking but he shook his head then grabbed of her hands.

"Karin, just listen okay? You need to hear what I have to sat" he breathed quietly. Karin shook her head not wanting to know any more. Toshiro grabbed her other hand and just let her head hang. He shook his head once again before continuing.

"Karin, sometime I get a little stressed so Sui-Feng comes over and-" Karin grabbed her hands away from his and put them back to her ears shaking her head. She kept whispering the word 'no'. Toshiro sighed then continued.

"Karin I really do want you to hear this, I don't want this to be kept from you and when you find out it's not from me" he stated crawling closer to Karin wrapping her in his arm.

"If you get stressed why don't you tell me?" she asked. Toshiro shook his head then held onto her tighter.

"It's not really stressed, it's more for me to let go" he explained rubbing small circles into Karin's arms.

"Well yesterday I had Sui-Feng over. We where both, well half naked. We only had boxers, bra and pants on. We where just sitting watching a movie together. Cuddling into each other. Sui-Feng had stood up and she had fell over bringing me. She landed on top of me, inches away from me. That's when Byakuya came in and thought…that I was to getting some action" he explained. Karin cringed from underneath but she didn't run away she kept still listening to him.

"I want you to know that, I don't have any intentions to cheat on you. What me and Sui-Feng did, we have done that since I became a captain. Us not wearing much doesn't mean anything at all. I promise. I swear on my life Karin that I do not like Sui-Feng in that way. Trust me on this Karin. Me and all the other captains got into a huge argument about it. I wanted to tell you about this so you didn't have to worry. Byakuya told me what you would do if you found out I was cheating on you" Toshiro trailed of into just rocking Karin back and forth. The tears had decided to fall down her cheeks. She hid her face in Toshiro's chest as he rocked her. He smiled weakly then watched as Karin moved away from him. He looked right into her eyes and she gazed into his. He could see the sadness in them and the hurt also pain stung her eyes.

"Promise me, you'll never ever cheat on me. Never leave me Toshiro" she asked. Toshiro nodded slowly then took her left hand.

"Karin, I promise that I'll never leave you and or cheat on you" he said then watched as the pain melted away but the hurt and sadness was still there.

Toshiro opened his arms and Karin crawled into them then cried softly against him. He tried to hush her up, not wanting to hear her cry.

"Toshiro, I'm scared" she finally whispered. The said captain looked at her with confusion but soothed her down.

"Toshiro, when we get married at the wedding we'll have to kiss and I'm scared" she whispered into his chest. Toshiro brought his arms closer toward himself holding Karin tighter.

"What do you want to do Karin? Should I kiss you there or what?" he asked her. Karin shrugged holding onto him closer.

"I will kiss you at the wedding, but it would be my first so I'm still really nervous" she whispered. Toshiro only nodded holding her even tighter.

"Karin, it will be my first as well but…I'll make sure you'll feel okay" he promised her grabbing one of her hands then dried away some of her tears.

She sniffed then looked away then began heading down the stair. Toshiro followed behind her watching as Karin froze then turned to Toshiro with a slight smile on her face.

"I forget to tell you, I saw your granny from the Rukongai district today" the girl carried on walking down the stairs than into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Toshiro followed her into the kitchen then shut the door so he could get some privacy from two nosy zanpakuto.

Karin froze then turned to look to Toshiro before turning back to the sink taking a sip of water.

"Toshiro, if you go to the Rukongai if you see a person that has 'I was beat up by a girl, and was branded forever' can you punch him for me" Karin asked with a slight smile. Toshiro walked over to the girl then turned her around.

"Why?" he asked. He watched as his fiancee cowered slightly then turned away.

"I saw him beat up children, so I stepped in. He began to feel me up so I branded him" Karin whispered. Toshiro stared at her wide then nodded. Karin walked back into the living room then walked over to the couch sitting down. She took out her phone and dialled a number. Toshiro sat down beside her then smiled as she cuddled into his chest.

"Hello" Karin chirped happily down the phone. Toshiro looked at her in shock then got Hyorinmaru to hand over the remote for the TV then told the two of them to go away.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I wanted to talk you before I woke up" Karin laughed to the person who was on the phone.

"It's been good actually. Did you know Byakuya-oh yeah I'm staying with him. I did a few things to the head captain so I now live with Byakuya" Toshiro put the subtitles on the TV so he could at least read what the people on the TV where saying.

"No, I'm not a Hitsugaya now. Once I get married that's when I'll move in with Toshiro. I think, we haven't really spoke about after the wedding" Karin said looking up to the person she was speaking about. Toshiro looked down to her then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm with Toshiro now. He's watching something on the TV. I'm not paying attention to it though" Karin said seeing what Toshiro was watching.

"What are you watching Toshiro?" she asked him. Toshiro smiled at her then looked towards the TV.

"It's Naruto. Haven't you ever seen it?" he asked then pouted. "Anyway who are you talking to?" he asked looking back to the program.

"I'm talking to Jinta, dummy" Karin stuck her tongue out and Toshiro did the same at her. Karin laughed then resumes to her conversation.

"Really? Aw. If she knew about shinigami things then she would understand. Where did you say I was?" Jinta replied back on the phone making Karin expression fall into a sad smile

"Fair enough, has she said anything about us?" Toshiro looked to his fiancee who then began to shake.

"Sorry Jinta I need to go" she said rather quickly then she held her head. Kaze soon burst into the room then grabbed her.

"She's trying to be woken up. That's why she is like this" he explained before dashing out the house with Karin in his arms.

Karin soon opened her eyes and Byakuya was standing over her with a glare.

"Meany, why did you wake me?" she hissed angrily. Byakuya turned round then beckoned her to follow. Karin stood up then followed him into the kitchen. On the way she looked to her face seeing that she had tears streaks down her face. That her hair was messy and that it was 3:00am. Karin trudged into the kitchen then watched as Byakuya smiled weakly at her then gestured for him to come closer.

"Karin, come here" he said once again when she didn't move. She still didn't move. Byakuya grabbed her by the wrist and brought her over to the table.

"Why did you wake me so early?" she asked annoyed at how earlier it was.

"Why did you not come over when I said in the first place?" Karin shrugged then wiped her eyes. Byakuya smiled at her then ruffled her hair.

"I needed a word with you, that's why" he stated simply. Karin did not say anything, that left the captain to do all the talking.

"Well it's about your marriage and your training here. I want to warn you that it is in tense. But…remember yesterday when we where at academy and you acted all innocent on that boy who you fought with…the first time. Well if you do that, you will defiantly be fine but I woke you up early so I could teach you some things before I introduce you to others" Byakuya stood up then ordered for Karin to get changed into one of her new clothing's and then to report back here in 10 minutes.

Ten minutes later Karin returned back, dressed but her hair was in her eyes. Byakuya sighed then grabbed his own hair brush then walked over to Karin. He began to brush it out her eyes then put it into a neat bun then added a small clasp into it, to hold it together. Karin giggled at the older captain who merely smiled at her.

"Not another word" he breathed then turned away to get something. Karin watched with fearful eyes when he came back with a large book.

"Don't look at me like that, your not reading it. Your going to walk with this on your head" Karin paled at the thought then watched as Byakuya put it on her head then tapped it.

"This will keep you, to keep your posture right, as well as not to walk to fast, or it will fall off" he laughed then told Karin to walk with the book into the garden. Karin did just that holding her hands out as she walked.

She sighed at how stupid she looked then the book fell of and she caught it quickly before it hit the ground. Byakuya tutted then told her to do it again but start in the position she began with.

This went on till 7 in the morning, Karin was easily getting frustrated at trying to keep the book steady on her head. She walked round the room with Byakuya telling her to do certain things. Byakuya had wrote her some things that she would learn while being here.

The captain handed it to the girl who read some of her rules. She sighed at the rules then shook her head.

"Byakuya I don't know how to cook. That was never me. I can clean but not at the speed that's in here" she sat down on the couch. Byakuya smiled to her then ruffled her hair.

"I'll help you with the cooking at ni-" Byakuya stopped when he saw a small pink haired girl coming into his home. Karin jumped up then fell of the back of the couch, scared of the little girl.

"Yachiru, go away" Byakuya stated going over to help Karin who was getting back to her feet. Karin flashed stepped away only for the girl to laugh and follow her. Byakuya heard Karin scream then watched as Karin appeared in front of him. Byakuya stepped in front of Karin then grabbed the small pink girl by the collar then brought her to eye level.

"Why is Byakyi being mean?" she pouted. The captain growled then threw her out his manor. Karin sighed then looked to the captain.

"She scares me, she's like a little parrot for the 11th captain" she said before walking away.

…

A month had past since Karin had started her training. She had now be come acquainted to the style of being a lady and was very contempt with the idea. It was so much calmer and she didn't have to worry about fighting or getting scared from her inner hollow. Even though it did control Karin every night at 11 where it would cut a bit in Karin's wrist. No one yet found out about what the hollow was doing to her and Karin just let it slip not wanting to bother anyone one with her problems as she was supposed to sit in the back and keep quite.

Karin currently sat on her bed with a knife in her hand, blood trailing down her wrist dropping onto the her bedroom floor. The girl soon gasped as Byakuya walked into the room with an angry expression. Karin gulped then watched closely as Byakuya crossed the room and went into her bathroom.

Tears began to fell down her cheek as Byakuya came back in. The captain had grown quite attached to the girl. She loved talking to him when she was aloud her freedom. That's when she ran around in his garden playing football with Byakuya, Kaze and Senbonzakura. Byakuya always lot terribly but he loved seeing the smile on the girls face when she did beat him at the game she so desperately loved.

The captain rushed over to the girl and embraced her, trying to calm her down. He knew that there was always something Karin loved doing.

"Karin, it's late I know but I need to talk to you. Would you care to assist me in making a cake. It's for a shinigami party tomorrow. I took on baking a cake" Byakuya explained opening the first aid box and getting a cloth from it then dabbed it with some dis-infectant that was in the box. He put it on the girls wrist then watched as she hissed madly at the feeling. Byakuya used his other hand then ruffled her hair. "Why do you this to yourself?" he asked feeling that he was some how involved with her pain.

The girl looked down then shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me about that incident with Toshiro. Why didn't you tell me that he had been caught with Sui-Feng in only their under wear" Karin asked looking away from Byakuya. The captain was about to respond but then his mind went blank. He tried to form a sentence but it was all mush after hearing what she had to say.

"H-How did you know about THAT?" he asked. She had not left the building without him and they had not visited Toshiro at all. How on earth did she know? Everyone decided that it was best for Toshiro to tell her, if he wanted to. Byakuya stood up then froze then turned to her.

"Did Hyorinmaru tell you?" he asked seriously scared on how she knew about that. Karin shook her head then looked down.

"Toshiro, told me" she whispered. Byakuya stared at the girl trying to find his answer, that he needed.

"When, you haven't visited him. I asked him if you had seen each other and he had said no. When on earth did you see him?" Byakuya resumed putting the bandage on her wrist. Karin shook her head not wanting to explain how she does it.

"Come on, time for cooking" Byakuya stated helping Karin up then walked into the kitchen. He already had everything laid out for them. Karin went to wash her hands then helped Byakuya beat up some eggs. She laughed at the captain who had some flour on his hands.

"Oh Byakuya, you have some flour on your face just here" Karin said pointing to her face. Byakuya put his dusty hands on his face and wiped of the flour that was opposing there. Karin tried not to giggle at the flour faced captain. She shook her head and pointed to another bit on her face. Byakuya trailed his hand over covering his whole face with flour. Karin smiled nodding.

"Got it" she then returned to creating the cake without the white faced floury captain to distract her. Byakuya smiled at her then continued on with his part of the cake he was making.

"Karin. Good news, your training will finish tomorrow. All we have to do now is get the wedding dress and you'll be married the day after tomorrow" Karin froze at his statement then nodded her head.

"Byakuya do you want to know how Toshiro told me?" she asked. The captain only nodded then felt blood trickling down his arm. Byakuya looked to his little friend then saw she had Kaze in her hand.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You fell for it" Karin laughed as she used kido to fix his arms. Byakuya only sighed then took Karin into his back garden. On the way there he passed a mirror

"Hey!" he wined wiping the flour of his face. He took the girl into the garden then he threw a football to her. Karin happily kicked it up into the air then kicked it straight to Byakuya who clenched over in pain as it hit him in the groin. Karin flashed stepped over to make sure he was okay. He only nodded his head holding his hands over the damaged area.

"How can you kick so hard?" he asked sitting down. Karin sat beside him then lifted her foot up showing the spiritual energy that was radiating off it. He only laughed then shook his head.

"Who do you normally play football with?" He asked watching as she smiled at the older captain before kicking the ball up and trying to keep the ball up.

"Jinta, he's such a good player" she laughed as she kept the ball up with her left knee only watching as the ball flew up and down. Karin kicked the ball up high then flashed stepped to kick it back down where Byakuya made it bounce of his chest. He had used some spiritual pressure so the impact wouldn't hurt.

Karin laughed then flashed stepped in front of the captain to kick the ball at a tree, then laughed as Byakuya scowled at her as all the birds ran away not liking their home being disturbed.

….

Byakuya had taken Karin to her bed as she had fallen asleep and now the said captain was at the party that he had spoken about. The party was for Toshiro for getting married tomorrow.

The said captain was talking to Jushiro and Shunsui about how the captain was growing up and allowing a girl into his life. Toshiro was having a bit cake that he some how enjoyed so much. Byakuya laughed then walked over to the captain with a smile.

"Karin made that cake" he smiled to the captain who was now licking his lips from the cake. Toshiro gawked at the other captain a little bit of cake falling out.

"Karin can't bake. I've eat her food and she can't cook. Sorry Karin but that was to nice to be hers. More like her sister" Toshiro smiled wiping his mouth. The two older captains laughed then froze.

"Wait, you knew her before you where forced to marry her" Toshiro looked at the other captains nodding.

"Yeah, I've known her since she was 10, I haven't visited her in like 3 years but, one time I was in the world of the living I met Karin she was having a problems with her schools bake sale. She made me try them out. All where all wrong" he laughed then Ichigo and Renji joined in.

"Aw that's like when I had to eat Yumichika's, Hanatoro's and that weird sweet-lover-kid from squad 12, cake for some spirit. You know that day after the kendo club practice" Renji laughed. Toshiro laughed then shook his head.

"The day before that I was playing soccer with Karin, since she was injured" he laughed. The other older captains laughed as well.

"Well if that was Karin's tell her it was nice" he smiled to Byakuya then was about to turn away when Byakuya spoke up.

"Or you can do it, since she does know about your incident with Sui-Feng. Did you know she has like 30 scars on her wrist. I'm guessing it was a month ago you told her. Was she crying? I met she was" Toshiro growled then punched Byakuya in the face.

"That is none of your business. But yes she does know, but we haven't spoke in a month. I didn't know about the wrist. And if you where smart enough, it's the hollow's doing not her own" Toshiro hissed at the older captain then turned away.

"I want to know how you met Karin. She's around me all day and she hasn't left the manor even at night. And I didn't feel your spiritual a month ago" Byakuya hissed to the small white haired captain.

"That is not something I can tell you. That's something that is between me and Karin. No-one else" Toshiro turned around then headed out of the party, till he found Kaze at a bench with his own zanpakuto.

"Nervous Toshiro?" Kaze asked looking at the small captain. Toshiro looked to the zanpakuto that had spoken before replying.

"I'm gonna marry Karin tomorrow. Hell yeah!" he laughed nervously looking down at his feet.

He didn't know Karin was so hurt about the incident. He thought she would have been alright, but it did explain why Hyorinmaru always hissed at night holding his wrist. Toshiro sighed then headed back to his home to go to sleep.

The party had been on for a bout seven hour and now Toshiro was exhausted. He was to see his best friend-slash-fiancé-slash-soon-to-be-wife.

**Okay I'm done guess what I'm going to write about later on.**

**Okay I hope everything is alright.**

**Also I need to know something so PLEASE REVIEW to this.**

**In this story Karin will either be:**

**a) Captain of 9****th**** (Being closer to Toshiros squad**

**b) Lieutenant of 2****nd**

**c) or she doesn't work at all**

**Please tell me what your prefer. I don't mind either I have a way to go around them, except if you want Karin to be a house wife. Nope. I don't have that path written out. **

**Also a few suggestions will be good. Review on this**

**Should Karin die?**

**If yes, should she lose her memories**

**Should they think about having a kid (that scene won't be written)**

**Should there be a Sui-Feng, Toshiro Karin love triangle.**

**Only suggestions please tell me please.**


	12. Chapter 12

Karin sat looking at herself in the reflection in a mirror. The girl before her was no longer the Karin that she knew. This girl had a white long wedding dress on that hid her feet from everyone. Her dress was rather puffy and was very fantastic. It had intricate lasing along the sides and had a few layers of lasing.

The girl before her had make up not something that the old Karin would ever wear. Even though the make up did give her a natural look, even having it on made her feel so trashy. Lady Chiyo -the person that had trained her for the last month. Made sure that Karin was comfortable with the make up. She made sure that she wouldn't want to scrub her face after and cry from how horrid she felt she looked in it.

The girl before her was getting married. The girl was opening up allowing some man into her life. She was allowing that guy to have her back and to never betray her. The man was supposed to love her for as long as they live. Even if that may be for eternity. Karin was soon to be bound to this man that would be hers for ever.

Karin looked at her ring then looked to the ring she had made for her soon to be husband. It was made from fire but it was cool enough for him to wear. It was more of ashes but welded together to create a gold ring. It was simple but it took Karin for ever to create. She had spent a great deal of time creating the ring.

Karin turned away from the girl in the mirror and towards the door. She hadn't seen any of her friends for a month and was missing them terribly. She would probably hug anyone that walked through the door. Once Karin had her make-up and dress on, Byakuya had come in and helped her with her hair.

He had normally done it when she lived with him. He loved styling her hair. He loved playing with her long black hair. This time Byakuya went with her hair to be curly and into a pony tail that allowed a couple of strands to come in front of her face. He then placed a clasp into her hair. Karin had touched it and noticed that it was not the normal one he normally put in.

The one he had put in was in a shape of a petal. It was rather old looking but the aesthetics where still the same. It was still beautiful and Karin knew that it meant a lot to the Kuchiki clan.

Karin felt like she was apart of his family now, he was like another brother to her. He was very kind to her, and was always on her side. He allowed her to be herself ever so often and in those times, Karin felt like she was invincible. She felt like she could do anything with the freedom that she was given. It was at night, rather late but if Lady Chiyo had found out about her freedom nights, she would have been punished for dis-obeying the old lady.

Even though Karin found Lady Chiyo to be scary, she still respected the old Lady. She was wise and knew what she was talking about. She knew beauty when she saw it. She knew so much about everything and her being old, she still looked rather nice. Lady Chiyo had wished her good luck then had left about an hour ago.

Karin had been sitting on her own for sometime. She was starving. She had not yet eat anything as she was scared she would bring it all back up if she did. Her stomach went of ever so often and Karin groaned at the feeling of her stomach doing flips. She wasn't sure if it was flipping because she was nervous or that she needed to eat. She had a good feeling that it was both.

Karin heard the door opened and Karin walked over to the door seeing a very cheerful brother and Renji. Karin allowed them into her isolated room then sat down as her stomach did a flip. Renji soon laughed at her then got a smack in the head from Ichigo.

"Nervous much?" Ichigo asked wrapping his arms round his little sister. Karin nodded slowly wrapping her arms round her brother.

"Yeah, but I'm also starving" Karin laughed. Someone else had knocked on the door and Renji went to open it. Soon Rukia was standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Brother told me that you, haven't eat and to give you this" Karin was handed a slice of bread with butter on it and a bottle of water. Karin grinned at the food then sat down to eat up. Ichigo handed her a cloth that she could use as a napkin. Karin eat her slice of bread happily enjoying the taste of it then drank her water slowly. She lay her head back closing her eyes.

"I must admit, you look good in a dress, I haven't seen you in a dress since" Ichigo began thinking back to the time she wore a dress. "I think the 1st time we brought you guys home. You ripped it up and thought nothing was better" Ichigo laughed at the memory causing Karin to blush heavily at the thought.

"Was that the pink one that's in dad closet. That was disgusting. If you guys wanted to torture me, something not as drastic as that" Karin laughed back. Ichigo soon stopped then walked out the room for a few minutes then returned with Byakuya.

"Karin are you ready?" the captain of squad 6 asked. Karin looked to Rukia in a phase of panic. The girl laughed then handed her something out. Karin squirted the liquid into her mouth then smiled at the girl. She only nodded then walked over to Byakuya. Ichigo kissed Karins head then walked away with Rukia and Renji.

Karin followed Byakuya to a set of old double doors. Karin soon felt her stomach dancing around. She began to shake slightly but Byakuya only smiled at her and told her everything would be alright. Karin then watched as the double doors opened and stood in front of them at the very top was Toshiro. He was staring at her with a smile on his face. Karin and Byakuya began to walk down then aisle slowly. Karin didn't turn round to look at anyone. She had kept her eyes on Toshiro as she walked. A small smile appearing on her face.

Soon Karin was face to face with Toshiro who had not stopped smiling at her since she had stood at the double doors. Byakuya had placed Karin's hand in Toshiro's then Byakuya had stepped away. Karin was shaking slightly and Toshiro could tell. He massaged her hand with his own both of them looking to the minister, also known as Old Man Yama.

"Welcome, Friends Family of Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Today we are here to witness the marriage between the two that stand before me" he began. Karin looked to Toshiro who was still smiling at her. Karin smiled back at him then looked back to Old Man Yama. The head captain smiled then looked to Rangiku and Ichigo who had the rings that they had both made. Rangiku handed Toshiro's ring to him.

"Do you Toshiro Hitsugaya take, Karin Kurosaki to love and to cherish in sickness and in health till death due you part, to be your lawfully wedded wife" Toshiro nodded replying while slipping the ring onto her finger

"I do"

Ichigo handed Karin her ring that she made then Old Man Yama continued.

"And do you Karin Kurosaki take, Toshiro Hitsugaya to love and to cherish in sickness and in health till death due you part, to be your lawfully wedded husband" Toshiro looked to Karin watching as she nodded with a smile, then slipped her ring onto the correct finger.

"I do" she replied.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" Karin's heart flipped as Toshiro looked at her asking if he should. She nodded then leaned in towards him. Toshiro put a hand on her cheek then brought her head even closer. They both hesitated for a second before their lips finally met and everyone cheered for them. Karin felt the moist on his lips and smiled weakly then both of them pulled back and looked to everyone. Everyone ran up to talk to them, that's when Karin noticed who was standing in the background. Jinta. She quickly walked away form Toshiro before running into Jinta's arms.

Toshiro looked to find where his wife had ran of and found her at the back with Jinta. He only smiled weakly at her then turned to Rangiku as she squished him in a large hug.

"Oh Captain, that was so beautiful!" she laughed.

Karin held onto Jinta tightly then pulled away. She held her hands to her mouth and her eyes began to go red slightly. Jinta told Yoruichi who was behind him to take her to the bathroom quickly as she was about to be sick. Yoruichi soon grabbed Karin then flashed stepped to the closest bathroom. Jinta quickly wrote something on a piece of paper then crumpled it up and put it in his right hand. He then walked over to Toshiro then shook his hand. Toshiro felt the piece of paper then watched as Jinta nodded.

"Congratulations Toshiro" he smiled at him. Toshiro read the piece of paper quickly. It read _'Karin went away to be sick. She's in the bathroom'_

Jinta took the paper from the captain then watched as Toshiro smiled at him.

"Thanks man" the captain replied then headed to the front door were he saw Karin and Yoruichi return.

"Feelin' better?" he asked with a smile. Karin nodded then took Toshiro's hand.

"Yeah stupid hollow" she laughed weakly. Toshiro shook his head then Karin gasped as her eyes soon met with her little sisters.

"YUZU! DAD!" Karin laughed and both of them walked over to the rest of the Kurosaki family. Karin hugged her dad first who was in tears then looked over to Ichigo who was standing at the door. Isshin laughed then ran over to his son bringing him in tight bear hug. Renji who was beside him laughed at how he was getting treated.

"Dad let, go. I'm in college. DAD!" Ichigo yelled. A few of the captains and others laughed at how a captain was getting treated. Ichigo was soon flung down to the floor by his dad.

"Your getting weak son" Isshin laughed but then was thrown into a few seats by a single kick.

"Dad! We are out in public. Behave" Karin hissed. With her leg still in the air. Toshiro sniggered at Karin's choice in footwear. Converse.

"Classic" he laughed. Karin huffed then turned to Yuzu who was staring at someone on.

"I'm I seeing things, that's a dog" she pointed to Captain Komamura. Karin gulped then turned her sister away.

"No, Yuzu. He just doesn't shave" she lied hoping that it would work. Yuzu obviously bought it then hugged her little sister tightly.

"I've missed you. I didn't think you would be gone for so long. Why didn't you tell me you would be gone for so long?" Yuzu asked sobbing gently.

"I'm sorry Yu, I didn't want to upset you" she lied then looked to Toshiro who was staring at someone.

"Go over then, idiot" Karin laughed. Toshiro grabbed Karin's hand then walked over to a certain old lady.

"Granny" he whispered hugging her tightly. Karin looked in the other direction then gasped.

"Toshiro, look Granny-Haru" Toshiro looked in the other direction and saw his world of the living Granny. She was walking over to the two.

"Granny Haru. This is Granny from the Soul Society" The two grannies shook hands then went into a deep conversation about Granny things. Karin giggled then went to sit down on a seat beside Byakuya.

"Byakuya I haven't asked yet. What happened to your face?" Karin asked looking at the small bruise that what was on it. Karin stood in front of the man then applied her kido on it. The bruise soon disappeared. Byakuya looked to Toshiro who then decided to speak up.

"Erm that was me" Toshiro said guiltily. Karin looked at her husband then watched as he cowered away.

"Why?" she asked. Toshiro looked down then shook his head.

"I'll tell you later" he said not looking at her in the eyes. Karin only nodded then grabbed Toshiro's hand.

Sui-Feng walked over to the both of them and gave them a hug "Congratulations you two" she smiled. Karin froze at the contact not knowing what to do. The captain of 2nd then turned away.

"Nothing happened eh?" Karin said to herself, but Toshiro has heard it.

"Karin, I promise you. Nothing did happen" he whispered into her ear. Karin only nodded then grabbed her stomach as it groaned in hunger. Toshiro laughed at her then dragged her away from everyone. He took her outside then down a few streets till she found herself at his home. He opened the door then Karin ran towards the kitchen.

"Make yourself something to eat. Or do you want me to do it?" he asked watching as Karin had already began preparing a meal. She quickly tucked into another room then came out with out her wedding dress on. Karin was only in a pair of shorts and a type of sports bra.

"I don't want to get it dirty" she explained. Toshiro only nodded but gave her his captain jacket.

"You'll have more clothes soon" he promised than watched as Karin resumed cooking. She cracked open an egg then began to whisk away happily.

Soon Karin handed Toshiro a stack of pancakes with butter and syrup. Toshiro looked at them and began to dig in after watching his newly wife do the same.

"Aw gawd their good" Toshiro laughed licking his lips as he ate. Karin giggled then shrugged.

"I learnt how to cook. A few days ago I made this cake. I didn't eat it. Byakuya said it was for a party of some so-" Karin froze as Toshrio gawked at her.

"That was yours. I'm sorry that I doubted you. I said it more like Yuzu's" he began then walked around the table to look at Karins wrist seeing all the cuts on it.

"I punched Byakuya, as he told me what you where doing and why you did it. He was saying did you cry? Did I make you cry? Was she hurt? I just lost it, that's why I punched him in the face. I didn't mean to make you upset… yet I did" Karin ruffled her husbands hair then shook her head.

"It's okay. I understand" she smiled then watched as Toshiro sat back down and finished his pancakes.

Toshiro whipped his head round as his door opened and Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku and Rukia walked in. Ichigo looked to see what Karin was wearing and jumped to conclusions.

"Please tell me you didn't" he begged. Toshiro looked to Ichigo with a glare.

"No, Karin took her dress of so she wouldn't get it dirty" Toshiro hissed then tried to pick up Karin's plate but she squatted his hand away and she put the plates in the sink, washing them quickly then put them in the cupboard.

"Karin do you always wear that underneath. You wore that when-" Renji stopped looking to Toshiro. Karin caught on what he was saying.

"It's alright I told him" Karin stated simply. Renji only nodded.

"When that guy tried to have sex with you?" Renji said making only Ichigo gasped.

"Yeah, I do. It's easier when I'm training to wear this" Karin pointed to her outfit. "and don't worry Ichigo, I taught that guy a lesson" Karin grinned.

"Yeah and so did captain. He punched the guy in the face. How he knew I don't-When on earth did you tell him?" Rangiku asked. Karin smiled putting a finger to her lip. "I'm not telling" she laughed then went to put her dress back on. She soon came back out with her dress on.

"Come on you to, the party is on now and everyone is waiting for you to show up" Renji stated walking out of the room. Toshiro walked over to the door then followed Renji to where the party was being held.

As soon as the married couple entered everyone asked questions on where they where.

"They were at it"

"Toshiro was getting it on"

"Aw young love"

"My darling daughter is growing up to fast. Here comes the grandchildren" Karin blushed heavily then made her way over to Jinta who was laughing.

"I'm guessing they all hit the spot" he laughed as Karin punched him in the arm playfully.

"We went to get pancakes, idiot" she hissed at her friend. Jinta laughed at her then nodded. He then looked at her with a small smile before he blushed. He grabbed her hand then lead her away for a minute

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" he asked. Karin only nodded slowly looking down at her feet.

"Don't say anything, especially to Kisuke" Karin murmured. Jinta laughed nodding his head. Ichigo soon walked over to his little sister then told her that everyone was going to eat something and to come over. Karin followed Ichigo to their table where, her husband, her sister, her dad, Jinta, Ururu, Kisuke, Yoruichi sat. Karin took the remaining seat beside her husband who was staring at a bowl with frustration.

"Is not gonna come over, if you keep staring at it" Karin laughed. Toshiro laughed scratching the back of his head. "If you stay till the end when everyone is gone. That's when you can steal them" Karin whispered into his hear. Everyone around the table was staring at the two that were whispering to each other.

"You know me so well" he laughed then looked round the room seeing as Jushiro and Shunsui make his way over.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya congratulations. Karin you look rather stunning" Shunsui smiled at the two. Karin grinned at the two old men.

"Aw thanks, I feel rather restricted in this, and I think if I was covered in mud and in my football uniform I'd look better" Karin laughed. Jushiro laughed shaking his head. Shunsui, then had to speak up.

"Karin, you never told us that you had known Captain Hitsugaya for at least 7 years. Why did you hide that? We only found it yesterday at his wedding party" he asked. Karin simply shrugged.

"I thought it was obvious. But yeah we met, during the war with Aizen I think someone said it was" Karin shrugged simply. Toshiro only nodded then Yuzu gasped.

"What there was a war, that I didn't know about. What?" she squealed. Everyone looked at her then Karin whispered into Jinta's ear as he was sitting next to her.

"How did you get her here in the first place?" she asked. Jinta leaned closer to her ear.

"We gave her an injection saying that was because the place could be diseased. We gave her extra spiritual pressure so she could at least see everything. We pretended to give your dad one as well" he explained. Karin only nodded then froze.

"_You should tell her. Your sister, the truth"_

Karin froze at the voice then shook her head. She began to clench and unclench her fist under the table.

"_I will if you don't"_

Karin kept clenching and unclenching her fist as she felt something cold, begin to creep onto it her face. She could feel her breathing getting quicker. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and she was hauled back.

"KAZE!" Karin screamed her voice distorting. Toshiro turned to see Kaze and some other person that he couldn't tell drag her into the hall.

"She wasn't…was she?" Jushiro asked. The white haired captain shrugged.

"Kaze, Karin always shouts for Kaze, what or who is Kaze" Yuzu asked. Toshiro turned seeing Karin walk back in with Kaze and someone he recognized.

"Karin, don't be afraid. We will help you if you want. Your brother got help. Now look at him" the other person said looking to Ichigo.

"Shinji!" Ichigo laughed standing up. Toshiro soon felt something knock his head forward and their stood that little demon that argued with him during the war with Aizen.

"Ah, so high school girls are your thing" she laughed. Toshiro hissed at her then turned round. The captain was going to get another smack for a shoe but the girl instead went flying. Karin sat down with a small smile on her face.

"You're a life saver you now that" Toshiro laughed rubbing Karin's knee soothingly.

"Who is she?" Karin asked. Toshiro shuddered at the girl then looked down at Karin's knee.

"It was during the war. We were going to go up against Aizen. Hiyori kept telling me to go away, I shoved her away and then she began calling me a pervert and that I liked high school girls" he laughed nervously. Karin smiled at him then touched his hand that was on her knee.

The girl came back over and Karin hissed at the girl. Hiyori brought her hand to Karin's face and the said girl was about to move when she froze, as the blonde little girl had allowed her hollow to roam free inside her mind.

"Karin. Karin" Toshiro said worriedly. Kaze walked over to them then grabbed the blonde girl by a pig-tail.

"Put HER back, before I rip both of these off. NOW!" Kaze screamed. The little blond touched Karin's head once again.

Shinji hit the blonde then hissed in her face.

"Hiyori! Doing that to Karin is dangerous. Hichigo almost killed you. This one is even worse. Karin and Kaze try to hold HER back. If you want to fight HER so bad then wait till we are a safe distance from everyone else" Shinji hissed.

Karin had tears falling down her face. Karin stood up and Toshiro did the same. Toshiro grabbed her and pulled her in close.

"I'm guessing Hiyori let her wander around" he asked as Karin wept silently. She nodded her head then Toshiro looked to the culprit then back to Karin as she began to calm down.

"Touch me again, you little brat, and me and Kaze will kill you" Karin barked in the girls face grabbing her collar. "Got it"

Karin looked to Jinta who gave her a small smile. Karin looked down then took a deep breath.

The said girl began to hiss as someone she really hated walked over to her table.

"Congradulations Lil-Shiro….Karin" Momo hissed. Toshiro smiled at his friend thanking her then looked to his wife who just murmured.

"Karin, you could at least act like your thankful" he whispered to her. His wife sighed before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see the point in thanking someone…we didn't get married on are own accord. It was forced so why are people congratulating us?" she whispered back sadly. She didn't like the idea that they congratulated her after all she had went through. They should of congratulated her, on a real marriage that Karin wanted.

"Karin, I know but at least try" he kissed her forehead. Karin only nodded then smiled weakly then looked up to her sister.

"Aw, Yuzu. This is Kaze" Karin pointed to her zanpakuto that was standing behind her. "Despite his appearance he's really friendly, if your treat him right" Kaze waved at Yuzu then ran over to where all the other zanpakuto where.

Karin gasped as she saw someone familiar walk over to the to Toshiro.

"Congratulation Captai-It's you!" the boy pointed to Karin who smirked at the boy. Karin laughed then waved.

"Hiya, again" she laughed watching as the boy paled. Toshiro looked to Karin then to the boy.

"Yan, how do you know Karin" he asked. "Karin how do you know Yan, he just got into my squad just this week" he asked. Yan paled then looked to his captain.

"Captain, watch yourself" he stuttered.

"I went with Byakuya one day to the academy were he was to give pointers. I began to help a couple. Yan didn't like the idea that I was a lady and giving pointers. So I acted like I was a proper house wife and beat him up" Karin laughed. Toshiro looked to his new squad member.

"She was like I'm so sorry sir, I never meant to step out of line. Maybe you should fight me and humiliate me, in front of everyone as I have up set you" he mimicked her voice leaving Toshiro to burst out laughing.

"Karin said that, aw man, that would have been fun to see" Toshiro laughed. Rangiku looked to her captain who was laughing happily.

"First of all Yan. You thought I was innocent, big mistake. I gave pointers to the girls. You should have known by the way that I blocked that it was wrong and something was up. You hit me on the side. I left myself open. That put you off. I then used the same block. You went for the exact same attack, I knew you would do that, that's why I did it. You feel for my trap, then that's how it was easy. If I got hit once with that block, why would I do it again. You should have tried another attack" Karin laughed at the boy who was staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Karin is a really good fighter, trust me. Her brother taught her sword skills. Lady Yoruichi taught her hand to hand, an then she learnt kido from someone, that she wouldn't name" Toshiro explained.

"Wait, Karin you can fight. Since when?" Karin looked to her sister then smiled.

"I learnt when I was 11. Yuzu that time when the arrancar came in, I was using something call kido. I was powerless against that thing, but I still stuck out so much. I helped Jinta and protected him for as long as I could before I got stabbed and shoved out the window. Yeah I'm no spirit but I can fight. I can easily spar with some people" Karin explained then watched as she saw a few people that would drag her away. She soon felt a few pairs of hands grab her arms. Karin flashed stepped out of their grasp and then kicked them in the chest. Karin hissed at the dress giving her so much restriction then walked over to Lady Chiyo.

"Lady Chiyo I though the ninja where not gonna come after me" Karin said politely following Lady Chiyo away from the venue.

She was shoved into a certain room then was stripped of her dress. Then another dress was quickly replaced.

This one was a dark blue with very large sleeves. It stopped at her thighs. Karin tried to pull it down but it was to hard to do so. Her hair was taken from her pony tail and was straightened out. Her clasp went over some of her fringe.

"No fighting in this, or your shorts will be on show" Karin nodded then walked out.

She walked back into the venue where everyone was and walked over to her table. Jinta was the first one at stare at her as she walked back in to the room. Ichigo soon stopped with his conversation to look at his young sister. Karin went to sit beside Toshiro once again with her legs shut tightly feeling rather nervous. Toshiro stared at her, with his mouth open. Karin shut his mouth then shook her head.

"Sorry, you look rather…beautiful" Toshiro whispered. Karin laughed then looked down.

"Yeah. I have more movement, but man is this short" Toshiro looked down then nodded.

"I think I like it that short" he smiled at her.

Every shinigami in the room was enjoying their night. Karin had went away to talk to some other shinigami as her sister was getting far to curious. She had a few words with Yumichika about something important and then Ikkaku who was desperately wanting to spar.

She then had a few words with the zanpakuto who all thought she looked beautiful tonight.

Karin spoke with Byakuya who thought she looked so happy tonight. The girl had to admit that she did seem rather happy.

The end of the day was soon approaching and everyone was nearly out of it. Karin was told to have her first dance with Toshiro. Toshiro walked over to Karin who was waiting for him on the dance floor.

Then Good to You by Marianas Trench came on and they both began to sway away to the music. Everyone watched as they both looked rather cute together.

Toshiro was struggling to find a good place to put his hands, which Karin could tell. She laughed at him happily then continued swaying along to the music.

"Are you gonna find a place soon, your ticking me" she laughed. Toshiro blushed then settled with his hands resting on her butt.

"Happy now" he laughed back at her as they swayed happily along to the music.

_And I do want you know, I hold you up above everyone. And I do want you know, I think you'd be good to me. And I'd be so good to you._

Toshiro was singing along to the song quietly, loud enough for Karin to hear him. She laughed and joined.

"I'll be good you to and you'll be so good to me" Karin whispered into his ear. Toshiro only nodded.

"This song is perfect" he whispered back into her hair. Karin stopped dancing and hugged her new husband as they slowly rocked to the music.

"I've missed you so much you know that" Karin whispered burying her face in his chest.

"Same here. A month has been far to long" he whispered back then kissed her forehead.

Karin felt so happy at this moment, she loved how well they worked together. How he understood her completely. That she didn't have to be shy around him.

He had been her friend for so long and then they jumped into the life of husband and wife, but for Karin she didn't mind. She knew that he would care for her and would take on all her crazy. He always put her first when even when his life was on the line. He wanted to make sure she would be okay with marrying him. He gave her the option to wait till she was ready. Karin, as the two swayed to the music, knew she would be the best wife she could be for him. She wanted to make sure that he would never leave her side, not for anyone. Not for Momo, not for Sui-Feng.

The night was coming to and end but everyone was happily on there feet dancing away to the song Party Rock Anthem. Karin had noticed her brother and Renji on the dance floor but her brother looked really red and he was facing the other way. Karin and Toshiro walked over to them. Karin then noticed Yuzu, Jinta and Ururu standing beside him.

"Guys what's up?" she asked looking to her brother who was seriously red in the face.

"It's Dad and Kisuke, look at them" he hissed at her. Karin turned her head slowly and watching the two of them doing the shuffle terribly. Toshiro laughed then patted his wifes head. Yoruichi walked over to Ichigo giggling. Karin shook her head as she was seriously drunk.

"Ichi dan wi mi?" she pouted grabbing his arm. Ichigo flinched away and shook his head.

"No I don't want to dance with you. Go ask Sui-Feng" the flash step master soon stumbled of to find the suggested girl. Toshiro looked to Karin who was just staring at her dad's dancing.

"It's hard to believe that she helped you with hand to hand combat and help your brother achieve bankai" he shook his head. Karin laughed at him then watched as her dad fell on the floor shouting in pain. Karin rushed over to see him then helped him up, while the rest of the family turned their backs on him.

"Dad, you idiot. Your embarrassing all of us" she hit his head then hit Kisuke as well.

"Your grown men so start acting like them or else" she said evilly. The two men walked of the dance floor in shame, then Karin returned to her husband who was talking to his lieutenant. Rangiku left when Karin had gotten back to him.

Toshiro said he wanted to sit down while Jinta said he wanted to dance with Karin before the night ends. Toshiro only nodded then took a seat at the table of where the Captain's resided. Karin walked onto the dance floor with Jinta then Body Language came on.

Jinta smiled as the two best friends began to sway together to the music, singing the song quietly.

"Parlez vous francais?" Karin began. Jinta laughed then replied to her.

"Non, je suis n' pas parle le francais*" Jinta replied smiling back to Karin who laughed out loud.

"Duh. you took Spanish. Your French is not bad though" she laughed. Continuing on to dance with her friend happily. Jinta and Karin both danced happily not noticing the stares people were giving them. No they weren't the only ones on the dance floor but since she was the bride, people did tend to stare.

"Toshiro, you should be up their dancing with Karin in the short, short dress. Just need her to bend over and then-" Shunsui began but got smacked in the head by Jushiro.

"Shunsui she's taken. Don't think about things like that and what shes like 17, too young for you my friend" Toshiro laughed at the two older people then watched as Karin soon came over and took a seat on his lap. She yawned leaning back against Toshiro.

"What tired?" he asked wrapping his arms round her waist. Karin only looked at him then moaned.

"I was up at 5 in the morning, as they wanted to make sure the dress still fit. They barely fed me to make sure it would still fit. There so mean" Karin whispered. Toshiro laughed then looked to the other captains who where laughing at the couple.

"It's finishing soon. Stay awake till then" he whispered back to her rubbing one of her hands. Karin only nodded then looked down.

"Did you know, I'm going back to school the day after tomorrow. That's gonna be a nightmare" she began. Toshiro only shrugged.

"As there gonna ask about our wedding?"

"Yeah, Just need to be scarier than before" she decided shrugging her shoulders.

"Or you could be nicer" Toshiro suggested then looked to Karin who shook her head.

"No, I'm happy when I'm alone. SHE won't do anything to them"

"Yeah, but she can do things to you and she will. She'll get you for doing that" Toshiro looked to the other captains who were staring at them with confusion.

"She's to hard to understand, Toshiro. She scares me and I don't understand her. Why does she always want to put me down? I'm-" Karin trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Karin…Toshiro. Come up here so we can get a picture with you guys" Rangiku said over a microphone. Karin quickly pointed to a cup of water that Byakuya had and he happily gave it to her. She took a sip then handed it back smiling at him then walked over to Rangiku.

"Right, so it's gonna be just you two then, the Kurosaki family plus Toshiro. Then Karin and Jinta. All the captains and you two plus Yoruichi and Kisuke. All Lieutenants. All that are not Lieutenant and have had not had a picture taken. Karin, Toshiro, Kaze and Hyorinmaru. Then you two and all Zanpakuto. Ichigo can you bring Zangetsu for the picture?" Rangiku read of a list. Karin only groaned but smiled.

"And here I was hoping I could go to bed soon" Toshiro laughed then stood in front of a camera that took a picture of them two. Yuzu, Ichigo, Isshin all went forward to take a picture with the couple then Toshiro and the rest of the family walked off and Karin got a picture with Jinta.

The next picture was with all the captains. Like always the stood in their order even though Karin and Toshiro where at the front. The lieutenants then came next. They went in their order but Rangiku and Renji stood in front beside them.

The pictures went on and on and Karin was getting tired of smiling. When the zanpakuto came Zangetsu did make an appearance and so did Hichigo. Zangetsu was to hold he hollows chain. Karin stood as far as she could away from the hollow as possible. The photos soon ended and Rangiku called out.

"Anyone who wants a picture. Come to the 10ths division. There will be a list of pictures you can get. All are free" Rangiku stated then walked away as everyone began to head away

Karin said goodbye to almost everyone as Toshiro snuck round the tables picking up the candy beans that no-one ate. It looked like no-one had touched them. Toshiro grabbed Karin's hand as they began to leave.

"So, that's what you were whispering about earlier, how to steal the candy beans" Jinta laughed at the two. Toshiro only shrugged then took Karin to his home. He handed his wife a long shirt that was his that was for her to change into.

"Karin, I normally where just my boxers to bed. That alright" he asked. Karin only nodded zipping of the dress and the shoes then putting the top her husband had given her then took a seat on Toshiro's bed.

"What side do you sleep on?" Karin asked as Toshiro threw his tie of then the rest of his clothes till he was only in his boxers. Karin sat their waiting for his answer then he smiled at her.

"I sleep on that side" he pointed to the side that Karin was not on then slid into bed. Karin lay her head down as Toshiro turned the lights off with a remote.

"Karin…"Toshiro whispered turning to face her. Karin turned round to face him with a small smile.

"Karin, I think this would be a very good time to tell you this" Karin stared at him with worry as he tried to find the words.

"Karin, I want to you to know that I really do love you" Toshiro whispered to her. Karin froze then turned round blushing.

"As in love you as a best friend or love you as in love you" Karin asked. Toshiro crawled onto his wife then kissed her on the lips. He trailed his hands up her sides till they were on her cheeks. Karin touched his face as he pressed down even harder. Their lip began to move together slowly then things began to get a little heated. Toshiro moved his hands into Karin's hair as they kissed. The said girl moved her hands to his chest. He soon pulled away from Karin then smiled at her.

"Ah, so we feel the same way about each other. I love you too Toshiro" she smiled then cuddled into his body as they both soon fell asleep.

'_Seriously Toshiro, I do love you'_

***No, I do not speak French* I'm not sure if its correct but is not far off. Tell me if im wrong.**

**Man you guys gave me some good feed back last time, so I can go on the certain path that everyone is happy about.**

**I just want to know would people like if Karin died. Yes or no. That all I have to ask. Please review and tell me about my mistake but be nice. I like when people review, it's so I know that I haven't lost anyone during my process.**

**Later Gaters**


	13. Chapter 13

"_So you think not looking will help you? Karin you'll be dead soon. And Kaze is not even hear to stop me"_

Karin ran outside into her inner world. Flames danced everywhere as Karin ran around not looking. The girl soon felt the presence of her hollow in front of her, so the girl turned and ran in the other direction. She had learnt how to fight with out looking. She could sense the presence and dodge it according to the way they moved their feet as well as their breathing helped Karin to navigate with out her sight.

Karin flashed stepped backwards as she felt the hollow in front of her. Karin flashed stepped inside her house then up the stairs. She pushed the hollow into the room then shut the door. She waited a couple of seconds then opened her eyes. She had put her hollow back but Karin's relief soon faltered as something trailed down her hand. Blood. The hollow had got a good stab at her. Karin only shook it off then went down stairs to look at the mess.

On the outside Karin was snuggling into Toshiro even closer. The captain could tell she wasn't alright but he wasn't going to wake her up. He didn't find that safe so he just went back to sleep instead.

Karin woke up to find that the bed was empty and that Toshiro was already up. Karin hissed then put her hair up, then put her converse back on. She then noticed that her wrist was bleeding heavily but Karin ignored it then ran out her new bed room to see Sui-Feng, Rangiku, Momo and her husband at a table talking.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Karin hissed as she looked for her phone. Toshiro started at her confused.

"Toshiro I need to me somewhere. Where's my phone?" she hissed. Toshiro stood up and handed it to her.

"You should go get more clothes, and where are you going?" he asked but Karin had snatched her phone then dialled a number.

"Hey. Yeah it's me. I'm on my way. Bring me clothes" She said quickly into the phone.

"What yeah I slept fine, why do you ask. God. See you in a couple" she shut her phone then closed her eyes for a second.

"Where the hell is? When I find him I'm gonna kill him. Toshiro where's Kaze?" she then ran out the door in a rush then ran over to a field that Byakuya had told her about. She soon saw people waiting on the field and Karin ran over to them as Jinta handed her clothes. Karin quickly put on a pair of black shorts, and then took her top of then put another top on top on. Then put on a no-sleeved hoddy.

"Thank Jinta" she smiled at him then looked to everyone who was looking away. Jinta led her over to the group before stating.

"Right Karin. Ready for a game of football. We are already. You, Byakuya, Yumichika, Izuru, Shuhei and your brother are on a team" he began as everyone went to stand beside Karin.

"Yoruichi, Sajin, Renji, Ikkaku and Shinji and myself are on the other. Right it's your play" Karin laughed as stepped to the football. Jinta did the same and everyone got into space.

Karin looked round seeing Shuhei and Shinji in goals. Karin then kicked the ball to Izuru who was in best space then the game began. Karin flashed stepped into space and the ball was passed back to her by Byakuya. The ball was soon kicked to Yumichika but Jinta intercepted it then passed it to Yoruichi. Karin hissed then flashed stepped to get the ball back but Yoruichi kicked it to Shinji. The blonde made a face as the ball came hurtling towards him. Karin soon appeared in front of him. She was holding onto the pole as she kicked the ball away landing on her knees, that where now badly scraped. Karin shook of the pain as she flash stepped into a good space.

If Yuzu was to watch this game, she would see a ball getting kicked at great speed and that there was black flashes flying everywhere. Jinta had the ball, Karin quickly laughed then forced him onto his left foot. He was not that great on the left foot and not notice Ichigo tackling the ball of him as he had approached from the right. Karin laughed at him as the game continued on. It began to rain heavily but Karin didn't mind. She slide tackled Jinta then stepped back.

"_Oh, I got a good feeling I'm coming out soon"_ Karin began to panic not noticing Toshiro and everyone who was at her house step onto the field. Karin stepped back then looked to Yumichika who smiled at her.

Karin shook her head then ran over to Yumichika. "Soon" she whispered as she flashed stepped and tackled Jinta. She flipped forward onto her leg then felt a large pain in her leg.

"_One more minute"_

Karin stood up then felt a sword at her neck.

"You shouldn't be with Toshiro. He deserves better. Like me" Karin could hear a hollow count from 10.

"Go away Momo" Karin said calmly. Momo laughed then pierced Karin in the heart. Karin's hollow laughed shouting;

"Now"

Everyone froze at what they saw. Karin lifted herself up. Her body began to form into something ugly. Her face was covered by a white mask, and the rest of her body changed shape.

"Momo. Get out of their" Ichigo yelled out to Momo then flashed stepped to her then pushed her away then flashed stepped at a good distance. Toshiro looked to his wife with horror. That was his wife.

"That's her inner hollow…but it looks so different" Byakuya heard Toshiro whisper then looked to him with confusion.

"You have seen her inner hollow?" Toshiro just nodded then watched as Byakuya walked over to Ichigo.

"You're a hollow. What do we do?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I have a hollow live inside me. I'm not actually a hollow. And I don't know. That, is to strong to fight. It has so much spiritual pressure. That it is scary" Ichigo whispered. Renji looked to Yumichika how only nodded.

"Ichigo, I know what to do" Renji began. Both Ichigo and Byakuya stared at Renji with shock.

"What we do is put Yumichika in charge. He knows what to do. Trust me Ichigo. I want to rescue your sister as well" Ichigo only nodded then called every shinigami around.

"Right guys, Yumichika is in charge of this. So no one goes near Karin unless he tells you to. Alright" Ichigo shouted to everyone.

"Yumichika, is a 5th seat he can't do anything" Ikkaku shouted out but Yumichika only stopped forward.

"Right, Ichigo you said that Shinji and other visored fought with you. So Shinji. I want you to go up against Karin. Get her to use things like her cero. Waste as much spirituals energy till it I saw so" Yumichika ordered. Shinji only nodded putting his mask on then ran over to Karin going against her.

"Right everyone, every 5 minutes swap. If you have bankai, then your first. Ichigo your next, then Byakuya. Toshiro sorry I'm leaving you out as your married to her" The white haired captain only nodded then stepped back.

"Right next all the lieutenants and Ikkaku. You need to be able to use as much spiritual pressure up as you can. Within the 5 minutes. You need to use bankai or what ever you have. It's important that you do so. I will deal with the final blow. Yoruichi you can heal anyone that gets hurt as well Sajin. Okay right now" Yumichika took a deep breath as he soon shouted over to Shinji.

"Shinji, keep fighting her till Ichigo comes in then back away. We need to keep her using her energy up"

Everyone watched as Ichigo went up against his own sister. He was worried for her. He didn't like her hollow at all. Ichigo hissed as Karin turned on Jinta. Yoruichi quickly grabbed him then brought him back to where everyone else was.

Yumichika looked round seeing so many new shinigami fight. Yumichika got Toshiro to tell everyone to stand back and not to do anything.

The fight went on far at least over an hour and everyone was injured and broken as well as exhausted. Toshiro was scared of the hollow. Karin had that inside of her. No wonder she feared it so much.

Yumichika then shouted to Yoruichi who was fighting her to keep it up for at least another minute then he himself would come in.

"Yumichika, are you sure?" Renji asked him. The shinigami in charged only nodded.

"Karin knew it would be out soon. This was her plan. She told me about it. This I not mine and promised her that I would do this for her. I need you to do the same thing I got you to do last time. There will be so much more but you can do it. Just need as many as you can" Yumichika turned to Jinta then brought him over.

"Jinta, when the flowers bloom catch him. Follow Renji's lead" Yumichika then stepped forward to Karin hollow. He allowed his zanpakuto to come out as well then both of them shouted.

"Tear in Frenzy: Ruri'iro Kujaku"

"Tear in Frenzy"

Everyone stared in awe as Yumichika's sword and Ruri'iro Kujaku became of blue strings that wrapped around Karin. Black spiritual energy began to be absorbed through the strings and flowers began to grow. Renji and Jinta walked over to the now captured hollow and got ready to catch the flowers.

"One you have at least some come to me. I need them" Yumichika stated. The two red-headed boys nodded then Yumichika ran towards Karin as her white armour fell and she fell to the ground. He began to put spiritual pressure on her heart trying to heal it up. Ruri'iro Kujaku came ever with a few flowers that Yumichika put onto her wound. The boys came over with at least 10 and Yumichika began to heal her up.

"Renji" Yumichika shouted and Renji began to put some spiritual pressure onto her heart. Karin soon twitched then Yumichika looked to Toshiro then nodded. Toshiro ran over to his wife then knelt down beside her. He wrapped his captain clock around her then brought her into his chest.

Karin opened her eyes slowly then Toshiro smiled at her. The girl wrapped her arms round her husband tightly as she cried into him. Toshiro smiled at her then rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Karin whispered to her husband again and again.

"Karin don't worry it's okay, your safe now" Toshiro ran his fingers in her messy hair then kissed her forehead.

"I want to kill Momo. I want to kill her so bad" Karin whispered to Toshiro who shook his head.

"Don't worry, some-one will get her in a minute. You have a status of a captain and injuring you is a bad thing. So don't worry about that" Toshiro whispered then stood up then helped Karin do the same. She limped slightly but then a black figure appeared then Karin lost it.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?" The girl screamed trying to kick Kaze in the head. Kaze quickly jumped back then Karin smirked then put a hand out.

"Do you feel that. Kaze that's what I had to go through with all night. At least if you where there I could have ran to Toshiro's house but no. I was running away from the hollow, with my eyes closed. Look" Karin held her wrist up to where the hollow had slashed her last night.

"Where were you? I needed you. I couldn't run to Toshiro's inner world. I had fight it. That things been sprouting a load of crap all night and do you know how irritating her voice is. It's so distorted. She talks about complete rubbish like Toshrio doesn't love me, what he said last night was fake. That he wished him and Sui-Feng where together. How everyone here hates me. How I should just jump of a cliff and die. Kaze all night and even now. She sprouts so much rubbish that I have so much insecure thoughts and I hate it. I hate her. She makes me hate myself" Karin fell to the floor crying to herself. Toshiro walked over to her then picked her up bridal style.

"I'm gonna take her away" Toshiro began but Jinta ran over to her with his phone on show.

Karin looked to Jinta with a glare then shook her head laughing to herself.

"Don't reply to that" Karin laughed. Yumichika walked over to Karin then smiled at her.

"Your plan worked well. How did you know she would come out soon though" Yumichika asked his little friend. Karin smile then replied.

"I could tell. I could feel it. She kept saying soon. That's why I told you at the wedding about the plan. That's all she repeated was 'soon I'll show" Karin whispered then fell asleep in Toshiro's arms.

Byakuya soon grinned to himself as he now knew the way Karin contacted Toshiro. Through their inner worlds. He was impressed by her communication. Ichigo sighed then ran over to Yumichika pulling him into a hug.

"As her older brother, I am so thankful. How did you know how to do that" Ichigo asked. All shinigami agreed then Yumichika began to explain.

"I knew how to deal with Karin as she told me that to do. Yesterday she told me that her hollow kept telling her certain things like she would be making an appearance soon. So Karin told me and how to fix it. She said if I do go into that state then run my spiritual pressure down a lot then use your zanpakuto" Yumichika explained to everyone.

"But your zanpakuto is not a kido based. It's has the 4 prongs on it" Yumichika laughed then watched as Kaze walked over.

"N-No, his zanpakuto c-called Ruri'iro Kujaku. W-When Yumichika uses that n-name then the blue strings c-come out and they absorb spiritual pressure. Ruri'iro Kujaku h-hates the name Fuji Kujaku and only does the 4 prong thing, but Ruri'iro Kujaku is a k-kido zanpakuto. I-I know as he helped Karin with her kido" Kaze shrugged then looked to Ichigo with a small smile.

"Kaze come here" Ichigo hissed then walked into a quite area with the zanpakuto. Kaze automatically knew what Ichigo was going to ask.

**Okay I'm done with this chapter. It was to be 17 but I cut it down a to 6 and the other information will come in the next chapter, even though it would be rather refined and flashed backed.**

**Oh to that person the reviewed and said something about not letting them kiss. In this story they will kiss and I am sorry if you do not like that. Please keep reading it though.**

**Also to everyone who reviewed, I know what WILL happen but I need to know something would anyone leave if Karin did die?**

**Okay if you see any errors in anything tell me**

**Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

Karin heard a clutter of something come from outside her room. Karin quickly sat up then got dressed. She wore one of her posh kimonos but it was quicker for her to put on. She was only to get past the senkaimon then go into her original body.

Karin ran out the room to find Rangiku and Toshiro standing at the door talking.

"Toshrio, what's wrong with waking me up. I won't bite. Gawd I'm late" Karin ran over to her phone then sent a message to Jinta.

'_Soz, Toshi didn't wake me up. Just leavin now. Get my body ready and start walkin, the usual root'_

"Toshiro, I took a cooking class, so I will have cakes for you to try as well as, I have football practice so I'll be back like 5 maybe" Karin said trying to her shoes on. Toshiro nodded then walked over to help her out.

"I'll be in the office all day as we have a new guy coming in. I told you about him yesterday, so just come to the office when you get back" Karin nodded then kissed her husband's cheek before running out the door to meet her friend Jinta.

The girl ran through the senkaimon then down the town of Karakura town till she saw her body moving on it's own then Karin ran over to Jinta as they walked to school.

"Sorry! I live in another dimension. Okay" Karin ran into her body then her ring on her finger appeared. Karin smiled then walked with Jinta talking about how good it was to be back in the world of the living.

When Karin and Jinta made it to school the class had already began. The teacher looked at them, shaking their heads and both of them just took a seat at the window. Karin looked to Hiyori who was sitting at the back of her class, She had forgotten about that. She had spoke with Shinji about her hollow.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, I need to ask you something. Can we talk like now?__"__ Karin asked the long haired blonde who was about to respond but Ichigo had walked over to them._

"_Ichigo, if you__'__re gonna ask, then the answer is yes. Karin yeah come with me__"__ Shinji stood up then headed out side with Karin. The two went to the training ground of the 5__th__ squad. Shinji took a seat on the floor and Karin did the same._

"_Is it about HER?__"__ he asked raising an eyebrow. Karin only nodded then looked down. She tried to find the words for her sentence but everything in her head came out wrong. After a minute of thinking Karin finally spoke up._

"_I want to know if she is like a zanpakuto and is similar to me?__"__ she asked looking down to her legs. Shinji only smiled at her softly before speaking._

"_Me and your brother__'__s hollow, as well as all of the visoreds found out that they are similar to us even though they do have their own personality__'__s. Your hollow, is like you. For what Ichigo has told me, yours like__'__s to try and kill you? Am I correct?__"__ he asked her having Karin only nod._

"_Karin can I ask, what is the thing you hate most about your appearance?__"__ Karin was taken back from his question then looked down._

"_My eyes__"__ she said slowly. Shinji only smiled at her._

"_Karin you told Ichigo that you hated your hollow__'__s eyes that they were the scariest thing about your hollow. Maybe that is your own feelings toward your eyes. Now tell me why you hate them?__"__ Karin looked down fidgeting with her hands._

"_Their dull. Everyone in the Kurosaki have beautiful eyes that have so much colour to them, then I have these dull grey eyes__"__ she whispered. The blonde nodded then smiled._

"_Now what else__…__your hollow wants to kill people why?__"__ Karin stopped then answer_

"_She says that she does it so she can be an arrancar__"__ Karin frowned at the thought._

"_In terms of hollows, what__'__s an arrancar?__"__ he asked with a cocky grin on his face._

"_Well their like the-__"__ Karin stopped as Shinji interrupted her._

"_Say hollow__'__s go to school what would the espada be?__"__ he asked still with the creepy smile latched onto his face._

"_In terms of school they would be the popular ones if I think correct. They would be the one that everyone loves. Everyone adores them. I guess at this hollow school they would be the strongest in all the school while hollows feared and respected them__"__ Karin shook her head thinking about the idea._

"_So what would you be in terms of a hollow?__"__ Shinji asked. Karin finally understood where he was going with this._

"_I__'__m a menos__"__ she whispered to herself. Shinji only shook his head then smiled._

"_What is Jinta at?__"__ Karin was further taken back by this then whispered to herself._

"_He__'__s probably espada__"__ Shinji only smiled then shook her head._

"_How?__"__ Karin shrugged then looked to her hands again._

"_He__'__s popular, a great fighter. He is liked by so many people both male and female__"__ Karin replied softly. Shinji smiled at her then looked to the sky._

"_So maybe you want to be more like an espada. You want to be come more popular. To be liked. Maybe that is the reason__"__ Shinji shrugged then stood up._

"_Think about what I said Karin, I__'__m gonna send Hiyori you your school so she can get more information on you. She__'__ll play Toshiro__'__s cousin. Come find me, and I__'__ll help__"__ Shinji then walked off with a very large smile. Karin only nodded her head then thought for a moment._

_-FLASHEND-_

Karin looked to Hiyori who was smiling at her then looked out the window. Karin soon heard the teacher shout her name with anger

"Kuro-Hitsugaya, will you pay attention" the teacher hissed then everyone looked at her forgetting that he had now gotten married. Jinta only laughed then leaned back on his chair.

"Sorry miss" Karin replied then looked back down at her desk. Karin soon found her self thinking about her hollow. She wanted to know more about it.

The end of the lesson was soon to end, and the teacher thought it would be best for Karin to stand up in front of the class to talk about her marriage.

The girl hesitated not knowing what to say. The idea of telling the class that it was arranged and that she had spent most of her time with some other person didn't really appeal to the girl.

"Well what to say. Me and Toshiro spent a lot of our time together. We went sight seeing then came back to be married. Toshiro is in the army so we had to go away early. When we came back we got married. That was like a few weeks ago. He then spent a lot of time working, but he let me come and help him out. He's a captain so he's rather good and what he does" Karin looked to her sister who was staring at her in shock knowing that some of it was a lie.

"End of story. Simple really" Karin then took a seat as Yuzu stood up then plugged her phone into the teacher's computer.

A movie began to play. It was Karin getting married to Toshiro. A lot of the class awed at the screen, though Karin felt it right to hide and blush from everyone.

"Karin who was that guy that followed you down the isle" Karin froze then the bell went. Karin stood up then began to walk away from the class leaving the girls question un answered.

Karin froze as she remembered something about yesterday. She shook her head then walked her way to her next class only to be stopped by a boy called Suzaku.

"Hey Karin" he smiled at her them watched as Karin carried on walking away. Karin knew what he had to say yet he didn't want to hear it at all. She just went to the her next class: cooking.

Karin had spent most of her day hiding from the boy names Suzaku as she did not want to speak to him. He was like the hottest guy in her year yet she didn't have the courage to speak to him. He was also on her football team, so that's when she would have to deal with him.

The end of the day soon came and Karin was heading to her soccer practice.

"Hey Karin" Suzaku stopped her at the girl changing room's so she couldn't run away. Karin only nodded at him then looked at him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I have to skip out from practice but I need to be somewhere, also I have a question for you" Suzaku grabbed Karin and pushed her into the girls changing room.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day?" he asked running a hand up her arm. Karin shivered then put down her cakes, that she had made.

"Your not supposed to be in here, and I haven't be avoiding you, I didn't hear you when you called me when I went to my cooking class" Karin froze then looked to Suzaku who smiling at her cheerfully. He pushed her against the wall then looked into his beautiful brown eyes. He held her arms so she couldn't push him away

"Please leave" Karin whispered as he leaned in closer to her.

"Karin, I want to go out with you" he whispered ignoring the girl then pressed his lips against hers. He bit the bottom of her lip so she gasped giving him the advantage to explore her mouth. Karin wanted to do something but she couldn't move. She stood their frozen. She couldn't kiss back.

Soon Karin found it pointless then pushed his tongue out her mouth with her own. He only smiled at her and pushed it further in. Karin shook her head then pushed it back once again. When Suzaku took a breath Karin found her opportunity to run into the bath room. She changed quickly then found another exit. She locked her clothes in a locker then went onto the field.

The day soon ended and Karin walked back into the Soul Society with her mind thinking hard about Suzaku. If she wasn't married then yeah, she would have been more than happy to be exchanging saliva but she was married. It was wrong. Karin was going to tell Toshiro about the incident. Karin looked over her shoulder seeing a black butterfly float around her. Karin didn't like butterflies so she sped up walking faster to get away from the creepy thing. Karin finally made it to her husbands office. She opened the door with one free hand then spoke up

"Toshiro, why are the butterflies here perverts? There's one behind me trying to tou-" the girl froze as she saw three people in the room. One was her husband standing near the door, the other was Rangiku and the last was Suzaku. Toshiro smiled at Karin then took her cooking form her hands then lead her into the middle of the room. Suzaku was also frozen by appearance of Karin.

The said girl was watching her husband as he was looking at the cooking she had made. He picked up one of her muffins then began to eat it happily. He got some icing on his hands so he wiped it on Karin happily but then noticed the fear in her eyes, as they hadn't left the new guy.

"Suzaku" Karin hissed at the boy then wiped the icing of her face then licked it of her fingers.

"What you know him?" Toshiro asked surprised as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Yeah we go to school together" Karin said with her teeth showing. Rangiku gave Suzaku a glass of water then watched as one of the members walked in.

"Ahh hello Mrs Hitsugaya. Captain I got report that you have a captain's meeting in half an hour" the member stated then left. Suzaku had spat his water out his mouth after hearing the member.

"Mrs, Hitsu…gaya" he chocked out. Rangiku laughed then patted the boy on the back.

"Didn't you hear, Captain and Karin got married during your break" Rangiku sang. Karin blushed deeply then looked to Toshiro who was at his desk enjoying the muffin.

"You're cooking skills have got a lot better Karin" Toshiro licked his lips then looked to the clock. Toshiro noticed something in Karin's eyes then walked over to her then pushed her out the room with him following behind. He took her down a corridor till they where in the calm surroundings of plants.

Toshiro lead her to a bench then took a seat. She followed him and took a seat beside him not looking him in the eyes.

"Karin, what happened?" He watched as his wife crumbled and began to cry into his chest. Toshiro smiled, knowing that he was right yet he still didn't like the idea that she was in this sort of state.

"I don't want to tell you, but if I don't then you would hate me" Toshiro shook his head then kissed her head.

"I'm now getting worried. Karin what happened" He watched as the girl composed herself then began to talk.

"Remember yesterday…when I was in your arms. Jinta had come over and showed me a text. Well that was because he was texting this guy. Anyway back to topic. That guy had asked me out today, then kissed me. We where in the girls changing room's. I didn't kiss back. He had me in a corner. I tried to push him away with my tongue now I fell really bad, cause if we weren't married… I would have been okay with it. I have had a crush on the guy for some time, and he is loved my all the girls. So I don't know what to do" Toshiro only shook his head then kissed Karin on the forehead. He left his lips their then whispered to her.

"Who is he?" Karin froze at the statement. She didn't know weather to tell him or not for the reason being that he didn't know she was married, or he would find out about the person she had once liked.

"Karin tell me so I know. I won't do anything to him. I promise you that. It's just so if I ever see him. I can hate him in silence"

Karin only nodded then leaned to cuddle into her husbands chest.

"It was Suzaku" she could hear Toshiro hiss then Karin brought his head to look into her eyes.

"He didn't know. He didn't know that I was married. He didn't know that I was taken" Toshiro's eyes soften when he stared into hers but he still wanted to hit the guy.

"Karin, just so you know I don't hate you. I love you too much to hate you. But I do want to hit him. He made you cry and I don't like the fact. There is more civil ways to asks a girl out and forcing them is not the best way. Now come here" Toshiro had stood up during his speech and held his hand out to Karin then they headed to a little canteen area for the members of 10. He walked over to a coffee machine then made a drink of green tea then handed it to Karin.

Karin sat down a table and Toshiro took the seat beside her. He smiled at her as she took a sip from her cup. He watched as Karin looked round the room observing some of the members of her husbands team that were taking a break and eating some sandwiches.

"Toshiro…" Karin whispered into her cup. Toshiro looked at his wife then put a hand on her back giving her a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arm round her waist. He watched as Karin took a deep breath then looked to him with sad grey eyes.

"On Saturday, I'm gonna go talk to Shinji to see if he wants to help with my hollow? Is that erm…okay?" she whispered Toshiro smiled at her then nodded.

"Yeah, that fine. Do you want me to come or something?" he watched as she shook her head then took another sip of her tea.

"No, I'll probably have to go into my hollow form and I don't want you to see that" Karin laughed at what Shinji had said then she smiled at Toshiro.

"Shinji told me something about my hollow. She is like me. I never ever thought of it…but, now that he had explained it. I see it" Karin laughed at the thought then smiled to her husband.

"You know how my hollow wants to be an espada. Shinji said that was because I want to be popular. That's why she does some things. I don't understand why she wants to kill me though" Karin took a deep breath then looked to Toshiro.

"Would you say that espada and visored are similar?" Toshiro looked to some of his members who were staring at the girl before he looked to her then answered.

"Well…it's hard to say. Their both shinigami-slash-hollow. So yeah, but theirs idea's are different" Karin nodded then chewed on her bottom lip.

"But everyone's ideas are different though. Soul reapers have a different idea to the Quincy, but that doesn't mean Ichigo and Uryu never got along. Arrancar could be nice, Ichigo told me about this girl Nel. She was an espada yet…she had helped him, and I think she got quite fond of him. Ichigo told me about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was nice to Orihime as she had gave him another arm. Ichigo told me that Grimmjow had allowed Orihime to patch up my brother, he did that to re-pay a her for the arm. He protected her from these other arrancar that where horrid to her. They must have some type of manners and are not just killers. Yosuke, he didn't want to hurt Granny. Orhime's brother never wanted to hurt his sister. Don't you think we could along with them" Karin took a deep breath then watched as Toshiro thought for a moment then spoke.

"Why do you want to get along with them" Toshiro watched as Karin shrugged.

"I think if we got along with some Espada, they could teach us some things about hollows. It would help us. You can disagree if you want…but if an espada came to the soul Society. How would you treat them" Toshiro froze then frowned.

"It would depend on how they acted towards me first. But if I was ordered to kill it I would" Toshiro watched as Karin's eyes filled with sadness.

"If I turned into a hollow…would you do the same?" Toshiro froze then shook his head.

"I could never kill you. Karin. Just do me a favour. Don't talk about the Espada to the head Captain. Okay? It could do us a lot of hassle. I'll tell you later why? I feel like some members of mine are getting nosy" Toshiro looked to the to the two shinigami in front of them that he could tell was listening in.

Karin nodded then watched as Toshiro stood up.

"Let's head back to the office. And I want you to do be a favour" Karin nodded then took her husbands hand as they headed back.

"I need to see where Suzaku fits into my squad. Fight with him. Ask one of the others to show you to the fighting ground. If you think he is a seated member then tell me, how he did. Just don't make him suffer. Okay" Karin nodded then followed Toshiro into his office.

"Right Suzaku. Me and Rangiku have to head to a captain's meeting. You will be fighting with Karin. She will be testing your skills" Toshiro finished then was about to head out.

"Toshiro wait…do me a favour as well then" Karin handed her bag of her muffins to him.

"Take them to the people with their names on them and tell them their from me" Karin took Rangikus out first then handed it to the girl.

"Here. That's yours" Karin smiled then looked to Suzaku who was staring at his captain.

"I can't hit Karin. I'm a soul reaper and she's just a girl" Toshiro smirked at Karin then shrugged.

"I trust Karin, so just go with it" he then kissed Karin on the head then headed away with his lieutenant, his hands filled with Karin's muffins.

Suzaku started at Karin then watched as she began to head out his office. Suzaku followed her then stopped as she did the same.

"Yan!" Karin called to the boy then ran over to him.

"Can you take us to the fighting arena?" Yan only nodded then lead her and Suzaku into the arena.

Karin went to the side lines then took of her kimono then took the little dagger out of her leg pouch.

"Come on Suzaku" Karin hissed at him as he started at what little clothes she was wearing.

"Mrs Hitsugaya…would you like erm,…more clothes" Yan asked. Karin only shook her head then ran towards Suzaku with the small dagger then allowed it to extend it to the average sized sword. Suzaku swung his sword at Karin who quickly flashed stepped away then kicked him in the back. Both of her legs where of the ground and the only thing on the ground was one hand holding her up. Suzaku quickly made a recovery then swung his sword to Karin who quickly grabbed it in both hands then flipped over it, laughing as she did so. Suzaku huffed then called upon his zanpakuto.

"Bark: Inuyasha" Karin stood still as flames in a shape of a dog came at her. Karin smirked then stated simply;

"Eat: Kaze" the flames soon disappeared and Suzaku was lost for words. Karin allowed her zanpakuto to go back into the small dagger then she clipped it back into her pouch then ran at Suzaku. She punched him with a fire ball that was hovering in her hands then kicked him away.

The boy went flying back into the stand coughing up blood. He charged at Karin once again then she flashed stepped away. Suzaku ran at her with a all his speed then threw his sword at her. Karin caught it then threw it away. She then came at him kicking him in the gut then, spinning on her one of her foot, she threw him back into the arena. Karin flashed stepped to grab her sword then held it to his neck.

"Dead" she said simply then sat on the seat above him.

"Your not bad a fighting. You left a lot of opening, as well as you don't know hand to hand combat in that brain of your. I'll teach you flash step just now and some ways to do hand to hand. My sword, Kaze I can lower his spiritual pressure so he is able to fit into the dagger. This helps me on hand to hand. Also" Karin pointed her finger at a target then watched it blow up.

"I'm also a fire zanpakuto. Any fire zanpakuto, Kaze eats. I can use that fire against you. Also if you charge your fire up with the right about of energy" Karin showed him a ball of fire that was dancing in her hand. She concentrated on the ball till it was a little ball of fizzing energy of lightening. She shot at another target, this time it blew a huge whole in the thing.

"If you want I'll help you with this. Your about a 7th seat so far. If I train you, I can get you to maybe a 3rd" Karin said with a smile. Suzaku only nodded his head.

The girl looked up, seeing about 40 people of squad 10.

"Do you want some help?" She called out. All of them shouted that they did so Karin allowed them down on the arena.

Karin put on weight on her left leg then put her hands on her hips. She looked at her husbands squad then smiled. She paced herself up and down then looked to everyone.

"I know nothing of your skills, so first things first. I want to see everyone flash step. I'm gonna tell everyone to do it then go. I don't care if you can do it, just do what I say" Karin smiled at everyone as they began to learn to fear her.

"First, I want everyone to take your sandals off and your socks. Then concentrate all your spiritual energy to here" Karin lifted her foot straight in front of her then reached forward to touch her foot. She touched the ball of the foot and the padded bit before the toes. "Concentrate your energy to here then think of yourself going 10 feet a head of you" everyone began to take their socks of then concentrate their energy to where Karin had sad. Karin jumped up as people began to flash step. Most of them began to go wobbly and go in another direction. Before they crashed Karin would quickly jump in and stop them so they wouldn't injure them self. She had to grab at least 5 people. Then called everyone to a halt.

"Everyone stand in the centre in a line with me" Karin said. Everyone did so then she smiled. She flashed stepped to the end of the line and told the person to face the other way. She then went to the next person and to flash step forward-when she said go. She went along the line telling everyone one to go in a certain direction then she said go. Everyone began to flash step in their direction. Some crashed into the stand some others stopped on time. She smiled at them then told them to repeat this over and over again. Karin watched from the beams above as they flashed stepped around the room. She watched them for at least 10 minutes before going over to some and give them some pointers on how to flash step.

Karin was now tired as hey had been training for at least 2 hours. Karin had taught them a lot about flash step and hand to hand combat. She had been fighting with many shinigami that she was now tired. She had a few cuts on her but her spiritual pressure was rather low.

Yan was currently advancing on her along with Suzaku who thought it wise to wait till she was low on spiritual pressure before going to attack her. Karin kicked Yan in the side. He had grabbed her foot then began to throw her away then Karin punched him in the chin sending him into the stand. The girl landed on her back, so Suzaku took his time to advance.

"_Suzaku seems to be slow in his right side. Aim their" _Kaze whispered to her. Karin smirked noticing his weakness. She kicked out to him then watched as he went flying back into the stand landing on Yan. Karin took a deep breath then stood in front of everyone.

"Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this training session. If you want more help from, feel free to ask…but I won't be able to do all of you like this as 40 people is hard. If you do want to do 40 I will be able to give pointers. Suzaku I did promise to help you. So stay here and I'll show you that technique. You guys can listen in if you want but please do not copy this. It will only work for fire based zanpakuto" Karin explained that sat on the ground.

Suzaku walked over to Karin taking a deep breath. He took a seat on the floor beside her then looked at her with sad eyes.

"Karin about earlier-" Karin shook her head then smiled.

"It's fine. You didn't know. Toshiro does know…but he won't do anything. I told him that it was fine. Jinta had told me that you did want to ask me out, but I was to nervous to say no to you. As I did have feelings for you earlier…but I do need some guy friends…so I'll be happy to stay your friend. Though if you side with that girl stuck up witch Yuno. I will kill you" Karin laughed then leaned back to talk to the teen.

"Well first, we are dealing with electricity so watch yourself. I want you to create a ball of fire in you palm" Karin ordered doing the exact same. Suzaku began to create a fire ball but it wasn't coming out right. Karin put fire hand on Suzaku and his hand caught on fire, even though it didn't hurt him. Karin smiled to Suzaku then told him to increase the spiritual pressure then to allow the energy to travel up your fingers then to realise from your finger tips.

Suzaku did exactly that then watched as it touched the back wall. Karin smiled then nodded.

"Keep at it and you'll get I-"Karin soon passed out from exhaustion. Suzaku was about to help her when instead Kaze materialized then headed home

Kaze popped Karin onto the couch then walked over to make Toshiro and his master their tea as Karin was not for enough to do so. He put the food to cook on a slow heat so when Karin woke up or Toshiro arrived home, they would be able to eat it straight away.

**Done, I hope you like. Just you know…you can use Kaze in your stories if you want, im all up for that. Just P.M if you are so I can have a read if it. XD**

**Thanks for the reviews last time, **

**To the guest person:**

**Sorry I didn't quite understand what you ment**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was rather stressing for Karin for one of two reason's. One she had to pass a maths test or she would have to repeat the year and the most stressing thing was the person that stood in front of her class talking to them. She was looking away making sure her gaze did not meet his.

The kid knew that she was looking away from her, that only made him laugh at her and shake his head.

"Right, you can sit beside Karin Hitsugaya" the teacher said playing with her phone. The boy paled then shrugged it of then walked over to sit beside Karin.

The teacher stood up then began to speak to the class. Karin was staring at the person who was sitting beside her relaxing comfortably on his chair, while he had his phone out texting someone. Karin soon felt her phone buzz.

She read her text, that was from her husband. 'Like what you see?' Karin blushed then texted him back.

'Shut up!' Karin heard the boy next to her snigger then she punched his arm. Karin grabbed his phone then put it in her pocket.

"Mean-ie" Toshiro pouted to her then stared at the teacher with boredom. Karin felt Toshiro's hand grab hers then play with it within his own warn hands.

The teacher then looked to the two before smirking.

"Oh I forgot that, that was your husband Karin" the teacher smirked at the two. Everyone gasped at them even though they did know what he did look like.

Toshiro laughed at her then watched as she hit her face with her hand, shaking it.

"I thought he was a captain…why are you here" A girl named Yuno asked angrily. Karin shrugged then looked to the pink haired witch.

"I don't know" Karin hissed then Toshiro laughed.

"Head captain…had me do stuff in the worl-here, but since I'm 18 I still have to go to school, and most of my stuff I can do during school" Toshiro shrugged.

"Yama sent you here? Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikakku. Could come here. Why you?" Karin asked sitting back on her chair.

"Well, as there all older than me…they wouldn't be able to get into the school. That's why. Also Head captain is not really fond of either of us, since you voodoo'ed him, and me for that thing" Toshiro whispered the last thing. Karin laughed then shrugged.

"Ichigo thought the dancing captain was funny. Kaze is amazing" Toshiro laughed at her then shook his head.

"He wanted to burn you Karin. He thought that it was not Kaze but you that should burn" Karin leaned back in her chair then laughed.

"Yeah, Byakuya told me that" Toshiro smiled at her then looked to his phone then hissed.

"Head captain wants to know what they want to do with Mono?" Karin smiled then paused.

"Pierce her in the heart. She spilt Yumi's secret and I had to suffer from HER. So kill her" the girl stated simply. Some of the class scoffed then Toshiro turned round then watched as Yuno walked over to two.

"I don't believe you are a captain, one your too young and my dad is in the army and Hitsugaya is not one of the names their, so you can't be" Yuno spat at them. Toshiro rolled his eyes then sighed as the bell went. Karin sighed then followed her husband out the class to head to P.E

When Karin was changed she noticed to bad things, that her husband was in this class and that Yoruichi was teaching it.

"Hi I'm Yoruichi, and I'm here to teach you guys self defence. Right Hitsugaya's can pair up. Everyone else find a partner" Karin walked over to her husband then leaned on his side.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked, Mr Hitsugaya" Karin laughed then turned round to look at him with a devilish smile. Toshiro grinned at her then laughed.

"Your on Mrs Hitsugaya"

Yoruichi went over the basic of how to self defence then sent everyone to go spar with their partner. Karin smiled to her husband then watched as he ran at her kicking his leg upwards. Karin giggled then caught his foot launching her body over him kicking to his head. Toshiro quickly ducked out the way then went to kick her in the stomach. Karin caught his foot then flipped behind her so she was out his reach. She went to get up when Toshiro went to punch her in the stomach.

"Toshiro it won't be good to kick her in the stomach what if she was pregnant" Yoruichi laughed causing Toshiro to kick her in the stomach and Toshiro to fall on top of her.

The whole class burst into a fit of laugher. Then Karin gasped then looked up seeing Kaze push Toshiro away from her. The whole class screamed as Kaze went to hit Toshiro.

"AYE!" Karin screamed. Kaze turned round then Karin shook her head.

"And you're an idiot. I'm not pregnant dumb ass" Karin flicked Toshiro's head. Toshiro stood up then looked to the rest of the class especially that Yuno girl. Jinta ran over to Kaze then patted his back.

"Come on buddy, time to take your leave" Kaze soon disappeared and Karin rubbed her stomach.

"Yoruichi, I'm gonna kill you. You know that is not the case" Karin hissed causing Yoruichi to laughed then shake her head.

"How do I not know that…you could be carrying just now. Just stating the obvious. You do share the same bed and you walk around your house naked. Also you left on your wedding day and didn't come back till later. Also you were sick that morning" Karin hissed.

"Bakudo number 1: Sai" Everyone in the class watched as their teacher fell to the floor with her hands behind her back.

"You know we went to get pancakes…and I was so nervous that day. That's why I was sick" Toshiro put a hand on Karin's shoulder then told her to realise the teacher. Karin did so then turned around.

"Karin, your so fun to tease" Yoruichi stood up laughing.

"Your brother is even funnier. Just strip down naked and he loses his cool" Yoruichi laughed causing all the pupils to stare at her confused.

"Right class back to where you were" The teacher clapped her hands together and Karin soon lunged to Toshiro but her eyes then went red and a mask began to form on her face.

"That girl is laughing. We must destroy her" Karin said in her distorted voice. Toshiro looked over to Karin in a state of panic then took the forming mask of face then whispered into ear.

"Challenge her to fight" he then stood up and Karin turned to face her husband then to the pink haired witch.

"Yuno, care to have a fight with me?" Karin asked. She knew the girl was a black belt but she knew that she was no match for her. The pink haired girl laughed then walked towards Karin. The girl quickly charged her foot at her stomach then Karin grinned. She fell back just as the foot touched her stomach. She then shrugged it off as Yuno laughed her way through the falling over of the black haired girl.

"Not so tough are you" the girl laughed then went to hit Karin again in the face. Karin quickly put her hand in front of hers blocking it then kicked her in the stomach sending her flying. She was hit against the other wall with blood shooting from her mouth. Karin shrugged then turned round knowing the exact thing Yuno would do. The girl fell for her cheap trick and went to attack Karin.

The said girl grabbed Yuno by the arm and flipped her round before kicking her in the leg then kicked into the mat. The girl lay on the floor with all her energy being sucked out of her.

"Cheat" Yuno whispered with her face still in the mat. Karin laughed then turned away.

"There is no such thing as cheating. I am highly skilled at this sort of thing. You fell for my tricks. Did you not notice how much you hit my stomach, it barely touched. I dove backwards…also you saw how I fought with Toshiro. Do you think I could easily get hit by the likes of you. Admit it, your not that skilled…even for a black belt" Karin laughed then, Yoruichi told everyone to go for lunch. Karin headed into the girls changing room and began to strip her clothes off. She had her right hand holding onto a locker when she felt her hand get crushed by the door. Karin screamed in pain at her hand. She pulled her hand out causing it to get even more in a state, it was bleeding badly. Karin hissed then finished getting changed with the help of Yuzu. They walked out of the changing room seeing Jinta with an angry expression. He grabbed Karin's hand then looked at it carefully.

The girl began to cry softly at the feeling then she found herself in the lunch hall. Jinta asked for some ice and gave it to Karin for her badly cut hand. Yuzu had went to get both of their lunches for then

Karin looked over as she saw Toshiro walk over to her, he soon stopped as she saw that her hand was in a terrible state. He ran over as quick as he could. Karin sat on his lap as he whispered into her ear.

"Reign over the frosted heaven, Hyorinmaru" he froze her hand then watched as his wife cuddled into the underside of his neck. He smiled softly then ran his free hand down her hair then looked down at her lap. He held onto her bad hand that was covered in ice

"Hey, I just realised your in a skirt" he laughed weakly then put his hand that was in her hair onto her knee.

Toshiro heard someone laugh then he turned round seeing Yuno with her hands in front of her face wiggling then happily. Toshiro soon noticed as Yoruichi had walked over to them then went to see Karin's hand. She began to apply some kido on them. Karin hissed angrily at the feeling even though the ice was rather soothing.

Karin soon gasped then watched as Kaze stood behind her with a scowl. "Karin, she attacked" he stated slowly then walked over to Yuno who was having lunch with Suzaku and the rest of her clue.

"Then I slammed Karin's hand in the locker. She was almost in tears" Yuno laughed. Suzaku quickly stood up then ran over to see Karin and his captain.

"Karin, are you okay" he asked looking at her hand. Karin nodded slowly smiling at him.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya. I didn't know about Yuno" he began to stutter. Toshiro only shrugged still holding his wife's hand.

Suzaku smiled at his captain then felt a certain spiritual pressure. Toshiro and Karin whipped their heads round seeing Kaze glaring at Yuno who was hugging a small little witch.

"Majoku!" The little witch shot a fire ball at Kaze who balanced it on his palm. Yuno froze as the fire went into a little ball of crackling lighting. Karin stood up with Toshiro and ran over to Kaze. She shook her head then watched as Kaze put the ball into his mouth.

"Yuno. If you know what is good for you. You will apologize to my master" Kaze hissed. Toshiro looked to his side seeing Hyorinmaru who stood beside his buddy.

"I'll never apologize. She is a jinx. I hate her. Toshiro is smart, what would he see in a thing like her. You three are all weird" Karin smirked to Yuno then stared into her eyes.

"STOP IT. STOP IT. GET AWAY. STOP. STOP" Yuno screamed as Karin happily tortured her soul.

"Suzaku sweetheart help me" Yuno moaned pouting at Suzaku.

"Hitsugaya is my captain, and I will not let you hurt Karin. She is amazing at what she does" The boy stated simply.

Toshiro still had his upon Karin's to cool down her hand. He could tell that her hollow was not all for healing her hand up. Yoruichi was standing to the side then watched as Toshiro bent down.

"You told me your dad was in the army. What would his name be…or should I take a guess. As I am pretty skilled at guessing" Toshiro laughed then watched as she smirked.

"Your only a kid, you couldn't guess my dad's name. Like I said. He's in the army" Toshiro only shrugged then he smiled.

"Sosuke Aizen" he said slowly watching her face drop into something that could sense she was in danger.

"Judging by your face…I am correct. He was captain of squad 5. He had an accomplice called Gin Ichimaru and Kyōka Suigetsu was his zanpakuto. Just like how he is mine" Toshiro pointed to Hyorinmaru. The girl fell backwards.

"How do you know my dad? How do you know him?" Toshiro smirked then smiled.

"I'm the captain of the 10th squad. We worked together before a certain family member of mine put him in an asylum and I killed him for using Kyōka Suigetsu on my friend Momo " Toshiro smirked then bent down to her ear level then whispered "Follow his footprint's you will be beside him" he then turned away with Karin and Suzaku followed them.

"Captain why are you here?" Suzaku asked.

Toshiro sat down then looked to Yuno then turned back round.

"Well you know how I had a captains' meeting. I was sent here by the head captain to find out about a spiritual pressure that was like Aizen's. Yuno was like you and Ichigo. Your dad's are shinigami who took part in the rebirth of shinigami-humans. Aizen must of come down and found some lady. Then visited ever so often. Head captain fears that she will mostly likely know about her fathers plans and do something. On the other hand she may not do anything" Toshiro groaned.

"That might leave Gin and Kaname? Think about it. She may be a de-coy. Aizen might have got Gin and Tosen to go into the program. Just for back up. They could have implanted some message in their minds. Aizen's sword is good for manipulation. He may have got Gin and Tosen kids to follow on in their path. Yuno may be related…but Aizen is clever. He may have thought of this out-come. That's why he left his own out and sacrificed the other two. Gin and Tosen where just pawns in his schemes. He needed others. So… what is Yuno? Is she just a pawn in his still going on war" Toshiro stared at Karin before Toshiro smiled at her.

"And that's why I love you. You're so intelligent. If what you say is true, then how do we track them down?" he asked.

"First…we ask Gin if he was apart in the program,. If he says yeah, then we ask him about the kid. I was told that Gin only did it for Rangiku…so he's on our side…but we can't take chances. He was a traitor of the soul society. So we don't tell him this. But then what is his status with Rangiku, does he love her…and then when did he love her?" Karin looked to Jinta who was dumb struck then smiled.

"You could be a captain. You have so much knowledge" he laughed then stopped as he saw his friends walk his way. All four of them took a seat beside Suzaku, Jinta and The Hitsugayas.

Karin soon noticed a plate of chips in her face then looked seeing her sister Yuzu.

"There you go" she smiled then took a seat beside everyone one. Karin took a bite of a chip happily then looked to her husband who was just staring at them.

"Here" she said putting a chip to his mouth. He opened his mouth allowing the chip in. Karin looked to Jinta's friends that were whispering to her friend.

"What?" Karin asked raising an eyebrow. The four boys hid behind Jinta then the red head stated.

"They said that you look cute together and that you seem nicer" Jinta shrugged pinching a few chips of Karin's plate. Karin growled at Jinta then smiled.

"There mine" she hissed. The four boys hid behind the table then Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"She scares you. That much?" he asked confused at the boys who were hiding. One of the boys nodded slowly then raised his head so you could see his eyes.

"She is a delinquent. Like her brother. She skips class. Gets a lot of detentions. She is so fierce and its been said that she can make people suffer just by looking in their eyes. Jinta here never looks into her eyes…so he doesn't get affected" Toshiro bit his lip laughing slightly.

"My wife scares you? My wife? Seriously?" Toshiro laughed then everyone paled forgetting something.

"So Toshiro…when did you propose to Karin. We heard it was at school" the boy said raising up a bit more from the ground.

"No…after school" Toshiro then looked to Yuzu then back to his wife before taking another chip.

"So does Karin live with you?" one of them asked taking a seat on the chair. Toshiro nodded.

"Yeah, we are married" he replied then looked to Jinta with a smile then at Suzaku.

"Captain-" Suzaku said gesturing for him to turn around.

"Ai, Toshiro. Heard your wife beat up my girl I'll beat you up for that. Me, You after school. We'll be using swords. Better get some practice now" Toshiro gripped Karin's hand trying to hid amusement.

"I-I C-Can't fight with a sword are you kidding me?" Toshiro stuttered. The kid nodded laughing then walking away.

"I can't wait till the end of the day" Toshiro mused to himself. Karin giggled then hit his head with her left hand.

"You stole my trick" she then carried on eating chips.

The day was soon over. Toshiro had held onto Karin's hand for the rest of the day…as it was in bad shape. He promised her he would beat the guy up quickly then take her home. Yuzu had said that Ichigo was home and that they where both to stay for diner.

Toshiro walked over to the kid that had called him out. He stepped over getting handed a wooden sword. Toshiro felt weird holding a wooden sword again.

"Ready" Toshiro nodded then paused.

"Wouldn't a real sword be better. I mean. It's your fight. I'm going to lose any way. So I'd rather get hurt from a proper sword, for my pride…please" Toshiro begged the kid nodded then handed him a proper sword then the boy attacked him. Toshiro laughed as he left his side wide open. Toshiro took his sword then jumped behind him putting his sword to his neck. He then took out Hyorinmaru with one hand then jabbed the guy in the side with it cutting a deep slash in his side.

"What the-" Toshiro smirked as he put Hyorinmaru away.

"I am a captain. We fight only with swords. How dumb do you think I am." Toshiro then walked away from his taking Karin's right hand then walking home with her.

Toshiro soon jumped out of his body when he arrived at the Kurosaki's then put some kido onto her hand. The girl winced then looked to her dad who then gave her a bandage on her hand, with some gel as well.

"Toshiro…don't let her do much with that hand" Isshin said then allowed the Hitsugayas to go upstairs.

Karin found some of her clothes then began to strip of her clothes. Toshiro just sat on her bed looking out the window…even though he could see her reflection happily. He saw that his wife was having some trouble getting her shirt on; he rolled his eyes and walked over helping her with her clothes. He then helped her with her jeans doing the button at the top and tying her shoes.

Karin gave him a thankful smile then kissed his cheek. Toshiro watched as Karin then paused.

"Toshiro…can you remember, that I want to tell you something. I want to get my facts straight before I tell you…something" Karin asked holding his left hand. Toshiro nodded then brought his wife into a close hug. He kissed her softly then nodded.

"Fine…and could you do me a little something. I want you to find out what seat Suzaku should be. You said that he should be a 7th seat…so can you finish it up" Toshiro asked pushing Karin on her bed.

"And why can't you do it. It is your squad" Karin asked watching as Toshiro put her back on the bed then crawled above her.

"Cause…he made you cry and for that I hate him, but I want to be fair. That's why I want you to do it" Toshiro begged putting his face close to hers. Karin only rolled her eyes then ran her left hand in his hair.

"You jealous?" The girl laughed putting her lips to his mouth. Toshiro only nodded then kissed Karin back. He enjoyed being with her. He loved when she was sensitive like this.

What they four wimps had said earlier where such lies…except for looking into her eyes. He could see how she was really like. He hated the angry upfront. He liked it when her mask was off. She was so much more amazing.

"Karin" Toshiro moaned as she kissed his neck. The said girl laughed then kissed his neck again.

"We should head down stairs, shouldn't we?" she asked sitting up. Toshiro only nodded then told her to wait a moment.

He had seen a clean pair of clothes for him and put them on then they both headed down the stairs.

Ichigo looked to his sisters hand then frowned walking over giving her a hug then saying.

"Karin, how have you been it's good to be home. How are you and Toshiro doing?" he asked winking at her. Karin smiled then hugged her brother back while he looked at her hand-as if he really was a doctor.

"At college I was told, to put on ice on it…and it seems like you have. It may take some time for it to heal…so just relax it…and there's this gel. Put that on it, twice a day and it should stay fine. Just make sure you don't bend your hand to much. See, if you did the wound would re-open so don't move it. That means Mr Hitsugaya, will have to run after you. Even though he is a captain" he laughed then looked back to Yuzu who was rather impress with his instructions.

"Yeah I think dad gave me some stuff, but not half bad" Karin smiled then looked down. She hated that Yuno girl for some reason. When she had first met her, there was something that ticked her off. She knew she hated her but destroying her hand was not the best way to do anything.

Toshiro put his arms behind his wife's waist then brought her in close.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked putting his head on her shoulder. Karin smiled then looked down.

"It's nothing, to worry about. Where is everyone?" she asked looking round the room. Toshiro grinned then took Karin into the living room. He put her onto the couch then began to kiss her neck.

"They went to help Yuzu get shopping so far now…"he said going back to her neck. Karin put her hand back into his hair as he kissed her.

"Toshiro…is their something wrong" she asked as Toshiro stopped resting his lips on her neck.

"I'm just…" he trailed of then captured her lips within his own. Karin pulled back then stroked his hair.

"What? You're just, what?" she asked putting her hands around his neck then watched as Toshiro smiled weakly then kissed her on the lips.

"I don't know. Jealous I guess. You and Suzaku-" he trailed off then moaned as Karin put her lips to his. He smiled at the feeling then straddled her hips. He sat on top of her then felt her tongue at his lips. He opened his mouth then cupped the back of her neck to deepen it even further.

The two where soon fighting for dominance, as their tongues battling in one of the partners mouth. Karin moaned then took a deep breath as she was now gasping for air.

Toshiro lay her flat on the couch as he lay on top of her. He put his lips back onto hers as their little battle went on again. He could feel her heart racing as they kissed. Toshiro trailed his lips to her neck as Karin wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I quite like it when your jealous" she whispered as he nibbled on her neck. Karin felt her husbands hand move to her legs. She felt him grab on to the back of her leg and bring up. She wrapped her legs round his waist then brought his lips back to her own.

Karin could feel Kaze blushing in her inner world as the two made out on the couch. She could tell that him and Hyorinmaru were rather awkward about the situation but Karin ignored them and then moaned into her husbands mouth as nibbled on her lower lip. She soon heard someone cough then both of them gasped seeing Isshin, Ichigo and Yuzu stare at them. Isshin had just brushed it of while Yuzu was in shock and so was Ichigo. Though Ichigo's shock was different from his sister. Ichigo looked rather angry while Yuzu looked rather ecstatic about the whole thing. Karin let her legs fall from her husbands waist as they sat on the couch blushing hard about the fact, looking down to their lap. Karin then glared at Ichigo then leaned against Toshiro's side.

"Sorry to interrupt" Ichigo then walked away into the kitchen leaving the younger ones in the living room. Yuzu soon walked away to help make the dinner.

Karin grinned at Toshiro then kissed his cheek. "Ignore them" she whispered putting an arm round his waist.

At dinner Ichigo spoke about his college days. Everyone minus Yuzu was rather impressed with his lie as it was believable.

"So, Renji and I then had to sprint all the way from house A to house B" Ichigo finished as everyone laughed. Isshin enjoyed his sons fake story to keep the peace in the house.

"So how are the Hitsugayas been. Busy?" he laughed causing the two to blush heavily.

"Well we got new recruit's the other day and Karin's been helping me rank them out" Toshiro smiled putting his fork into his mouth. Isshin smiled then frowned, but then a rather large grin spread into his face.

"As a captain I would have thought you would have more class then devouring my little darling on the couch" Karin began to choke on her food slamming her hand on her table as she tried to get the food down. Tears began to form in her eyes after a minute as no oxygen had gotten into her lungs. Karin was coughing heavily trying to bring it up. Ichigo ran over then put his hand on her stomach then pulled her in, making her try and cough up some of her food. He did the procedure a few times till her food was now on the table.

"Sorry" she whispered blushing heavily. Ichigo grabbed the food that was in her mouth then put in the bin as Karin sat back down breathing heavily. She then felt a wave of large spiritual pressure then ran out the house.

She ran following the pressure till she saw her school was burnt down and a hollow like human stood their with a large grin on his face. She could see the number 6 tattooed on his side. She walked over knowing it was an espada then tapped his shoulder. The blue haired espada turned round angrily then saw the girl standing their.

"Is your name Grimmjow?" the girl asked. The espada was taken back by the fact that she could see him and that she was not sacred.

"What's it too you?" he hissed at the girl then swung at her. Karin jumped back then shook her head.

"I have a question to ask you" Karin stated watching the blue eyes carefully. Grimmjow shook his head then felt a sword to his neck. He turned seeing that she was a soul reaper then grinned.

"I'm Karin Hitsugaya" she said slowly then watched as he laughed.

"I'm guessing that you're married to him. What was your name before that?" he asked looking back at the school.

"Kurosaki" she said simply then watched as he grinned at her.

"As in Ichigo Kurosaki" Karin nodded then smiled.

"That's my brother. Now about those questions. I have one. Why are you here?" she asked looking at him. Grimmjow put his hands into his pocket then shrugged.

"I saw that a hollow burnt this down just now. So I came to see why. Seems to me like it was being controlled" he said simply. Karin smiled at the guy then she felt more shinigami presence.

"Grimmjow, I need your help…but you need to go back to your world. I'll explain later and I won't tell any one you were here. As they would think you had done this" Karin said quickly looking around.

"You believe me?" the espada asked. Karin only nodded then watched as the espada smiled enlarged then disappeared back to his world.

Karin turned round then began to walk home. She frowned angrily.

"Aw Karin" Someone sang. The said girl turned to see a fan in her face.

"What were you saying to that espada?" the person behind then fan said. Karin groaned then shrugged.

"I was seeing what he was doing here. I was checking something" Karin passed the man then headed home.

"And what would that be?" the fan-man asked. The girl turned round then shook her head.

"Why would I tell you?" she spat at him then turned round.

"Jinta told me one of you theories…I know your clever. So what is the rest of it?" Karin then turned round then crossed her arms.

"Well, I haven't thought about all of it. But the arrancar that attacked the school and me. I think he was sent here by someone. He was like he was attacking the spiritual aware. He touched Jinta…but with me…he tired to kill. It's like he was to observe then report. But who ordered him? The arrancar don't just decide to come to the world of the living for fun. Terrorise then go back home and put their jammies on. Someone must have sent him. That is my theory" Karin then heard the fan-man clap.

"Impressive. You are probably correct…so I'll let you piece together the rest since it is your theory" Kisuke said snapping his fan shut so Karin could see his face.

"That espada said that a hollow had done it. A normal hollow is not powerful enough…so what happened to the school?" Karin turned round then began walking home as Urahara followed her asking her random questions.

"So…I was asking Jinta about your arranged marriage. What did you think of it?"

"Why are you walking fast?"

"Is it true that you had a little love making session on the couch, but then got horribly interrupted by Ichigo"

"Your dad texted me"

Karin rolled her eyes as she walked into her house then walked into her room. She got a note pad then wrote down some clues then felt a pair of hands around her waist.

"Naughty" Toshiro whispered into her ear bringing her onto his lap. Karin scrunched up the bit of paper then looked to her husband.

"Karin" Toshiro began. The said girl smiled at him then whispered into his ear.

"I believe we got interrupted by someone" she whispered then heard her door open. Karin rolled her eyes then looked to the door seeing Ichigo.

He only smiled at them then walked over to Karin.

"What were you doing. That was an espada?" he hissed. Karin gasped then shook her head.

"There was, I just felt pressure so I went to see what it was. The school was destroyed. That's all I know" Ichigo shook his head.

"You haven't mastered your hollifaction and your not even a rated shinigami. Just leave those things to us. And by the way. You two will be sleeping in the guest bedroom as it's a double bed and I can sleep here" Ichigo turned away and headed back down the stairs.

Karin groaned then took one of Toshiro's hand "Your not angry with me are you?" she asked Toshiro only laughed then shook his head.

"Why would I be? You're smart. I trust your decisions" he kissed her forehead then pinned her down on the bed straddling her.

"Just watch yourself okay?" he kissed her head then stood up walking down the stairs.

By the time night had came Karin was exhausted she had spent most of her time with Jinta and his friends plus Toshiro. They wandered around the streets talking, while Karin just thought about Grimmjow. She then felt her get pushed back then saw Toshiro hiss.

"Anyone in there. Hello. Karin are you in?" Jinta laughed knocking at her head. Karin only smiled at them then looked down.

"Sorry" she whispered then looked at her hand.

Everyone was soon at home and it was now 12 o'clock at night. Karin was watching the sky above her move when she felt a pair of hands surround her and drag her back in. She thudded onto the bed then looked into a pair of teal eyes.

"Are you jealous still" Karin asked running a hand over one side of her husbands face. Toshiro smiled then kissed her on the lips then moved her legs back around his waist.

"Not exactly" he whispered then kissed her one last time removing the shirt she was once wearing. Karin shivered at the coldness but could feel the warmth of Toshiro's bare skin on hers. He kissed her on the neck then to her stomach. He began to un-do her jeans and slipped them off. He smiled at her as she nodded at him. He shoved his tongue in her mouth as he circled her stomach with his other hand. He then looked down to her legs then smirked…

**-Was that bit like an M, sorry if it is. You get the idea on what they will be doing. The plot now thickness, ha-ha enjoy**

**Okay guys please review xDDD**


	16. Chapter 16

A two months had past since the school had been burnt down. It was now being reconstructed and all classes went to the library to learn certain things. During those months the increase of the hollows had risen as well as, Karin had learnt to control her hollow. She could wear her mask freely and was no longer scared of her. She had ended up calling it Chikyuu. Everything in her life was fine except for one little thing. Toshiro. He was never ever around and she hated that. He was always busy. He spent to much time in his office that she hated it.

She would often make diner for the two of them and then hand it to Byakuya as he was still outworking. She hated being alone. She never went to school anymore as she had told Jinta about something important and the fact that she was fighting the hollows. She knew it had something to do with her husbands mission a few months back, so she kept fighting making sure the Soul Society had no record of it. The espada Grimmjow fought along side her, and during those two months they had created a stable friendship. At night Karin was exhausted. She was exhausted not only from the hollow fighting but the way her husband treated her.

She could tell that Kaze and Chikyuu where exhausted as well, she used her mask quite a bit to get more practice with it. Now when she raises her mask it would only come cover half of her face and when using Kaze, she couldn't use her lighting or 'eat the flames'. She could just irate someone when she tried to torture them and all of that irritated her.

When Toshiro did come home, she never spoke to him. She never said a word to him. She'd just put on her smile then walk away. She felt like for some reason she would hit him. She felt like she was going to explode and all her anger would be directed onto him.

Karin sighed as she looked at her stomach. When she had told Jinta that Toshiro had gotten her pregnant he had stuck with her. The kid was not yet visible and she didn't care.

She couldn't speak to Toshiro about it anyway. She sighed then stormed into Toshiro's office. He gave her a small smile then noticed how angry she looked.

He could tell she has been angry for at least a few days. He was confused by why. She always went for a walk when he came to see her and he desperately missed her. The first month of the marriage was bliss. She was so caring. She still is but there was something else to her. That he couldn't tell. And he hated it. Rangiku looked to the two then walked out of them room, she could tell something was up with the married couple.

Toshiro went back down to working on some paper work. He knew he had been caught up with his work, but he wanted to get most of it done so he could take Karin some where nice. He wanted to take her out so she could talk to him about her stress, so she could relax slightly.

The white haired captain looked to his wife seeing that she had her arms crossed shooting daggers into his eyes. Toshiro sighed then dropped his pen then stood up he walked over to Karin then took her folded arms and un-folded them. He watched as his wife stepped back slightly staring at the ground. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"Karin what's wrong?" he asked looking into her eyes. Karin never said anything she just stared into his teal eyes. Toshiro then noticed how drained she looked. He could see how exhausted she was.

Toshiro pulled her in close then wrapped his arms round her tightly. He could feel how stressed she was. Her whole body felt solid.

"Toshiro" the girl finally whispered. The said male kissed her neck then looked into her tired eyes. "Toshiro…eh…"Karin stumbled over her words. She knew what she wanted to tell him: she was pregnant. But nothing came out. "Toshiro, I erm" she shifted her weight on her feet then watched as Toshiro put her down on the couch then walk over to his desk.

"TOSHIRO. I'm trying to talk to you, stop just running of to your work!" Karin yelled. Toshiro froze then turned to face her.

"What Karin? What's wrong? I can't help if you don't talk" he snapped at her. He didn't want to snap he just didn't like how she was yelling at him.

"How can I talk to you? You're to wrapped up in your work to even notice me!" Karin yelled back. Toshiro walked over then watched as she stepped back.

"When I come home…you don't talk. You just sit their. You don't say a bloody word. What the hell am I supposed to say to you. When I'm around you…it's like your about to snap" Toshiro hissed back walking over to her. Karin hissed to her husband then fisted her hand.

"That's cause I am bloody pissed off with you. You leave me alone all day. Toshiro. You haven't made a romantic gesture to me in sometime. Sometimes I think it would be best to date someone like Suzaku he would probably treat me a hundred times better than what you do"

'Toshiro I'm pregnant'

That's what she wanted to say. She felt really bad for saying that. That was not what she wanted to say at all. She wanted to hold him and kiss him. She wanted to tell him all about her troubles but she couldn't.

"You would never ever do such a thing. Karin that is stepping the line. I haven't done anything romantic but that doesn't mean I don't love you. How dare. HOW DARE you say such a thing!" Toshiro screamed at her, he could feel tears swelling up in his eyes.

"I don't care what you think. You don't spend enough time with me. You see that tramp of a friend more than me. I see you talking with her. When you get home, she's their. You're so hard to live with you know that. You're so up tight some time. Sometimes its like you don't even know me"

"_Karin shut up…me and Chikyuu are trying to sleep and the thunderstorm out side is not doing us any good" _Kaze whined. Karin sighed then glared at Toshiro.

"Sui-Feng is not a tramp. You don't know her to speak about her like that" Toshiro retorted then heard his own zanpakuto

"_Master…Karin is sad don't make her cry" _Toshiro rolled his eyes then looked to Karin who was sobbing gently.

"_Her real motives is not of this conversation. She want's to tell you something else, she hasn't got the frame of mind to do so. Don't hate her. She does love you" _Toshiro stepped closer to Karin. He could see how drained she was.

"Why do you bother about me now? Now that I am fighting back. Toshiro sometimes in wonder if saving your ass was a good thing. Sometimes I just wish you had died!" Karin found a bottle of sake and threw it her husband. The bottle smashed him on the head the girl watched as her husband was hit head on. He stumbled back hitting the floor blood trickling down his face.

"Shiro, I'm a so-" and Karin ran away as she watched his face fall into sobs. Blood had splashed onto her. Rangiku ran back in hearing the smash then shouted for Karin.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" She yelled. Karin only told her to F*** off then ran to the 6th division on where she had spent most of her times.

"Sweet heart" Byakuya ran over to the crying girl. She shook in his arms as she tried to speak. The girl did not notice Shunsui or Jushiro who was also in the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Toshiro. I'm sorry. Byakuya I'll be back later" she cried then ran back to the world of the living.

Karin fought with an espada that was rather high ranking. She noticed Grimmjow to the side then the espada through a fire ball at her.

"Eat: Kaze" Karin said but nothing happened instead she flew back at the impact of the fire then found herself on the car street. Grimmjow raced after the girl but he was stopped by his fellow arrancar.

Karin soon heard some people gasp. She stood up then a large cero was thrown at her. Karin fell to the ground then saw a sword come flying at her. She didn't move she just sat their. She was to exhausted to move. She soon felt something stick into her stomach then another sword fly to her heart.

Karin felt someone grab her hand. She could see a blue fuzz then felt another sword come towards her head. The sword pierced her in the skull.

Karin felt something refreshing on her skin. She could feel something warm and she could hear something sad. Crying. Someone was crying.

"Karin" the said girl recognised the voice as Renji Abarai. Karin tried to looked into his eyes as she slowly lost her conscious.

"Renji, tell them that it is not one of the kids. It's a human-espada. They did the same thing as the shinigami. If the woman is drunk enough then…The child is of the first espada. I am-" The girl gathered all of her spiritual pressure that was left then shot a ball of flames at the espada. It soon burned into a pile of nothing.

Renji began to cry softly. He was scared for her. She was like his little sister. He looked to see Grimmjow who was with her.

"Karin!" Grimmjow whined. He had spent most of his time helping the young girl. He had given her enough information about her theory and she was correct. The espada that had hurt her had been in fact sent but the human-espada. He had fought beside her and now she was dying in front of him.

Karin ran her hand in a pool of her own blood then grabbed Renji's arm. She wrote on it KHHTH. She told him to show Toshiro her message.

Karin soon heard some scream her name. She could tell that it was Jinta but she couldn't do much to stop his tears.

"Karin! Karin!" Jinta cried. "Karin, what about the kid. Karin? Talk to me"

Renji looked to the smaller red head in confusion.

"Karin was pregnant" Jinta stated then watched as Renji bit his lip trying not to cry himself.

"Renji…tell him that our conversation was on the pregnancy and not what had happened. I couldn't get my words our at all and I am so sorry…" Karin breathed. The said male looked at her then watched as she got out her I pod then handed it to him. "Don't touch it, give it to Toshiro and tell him I couldn't keep my promise" Renji nodded taking it then putting it away.

"I love you Toshiro"

A by-standard had phoned an ambulance and the guys tried to restart her heart.

Karin had returned into her body, how this happened… no-one knew how. They gave her CPR and mouth to mouth but she had slipped away. They had tried everything to heal her yet it was no good. Jinta cried even harder as he knew that she was dead. He cried rather hard…Renji held in his tears. He didn't want to upset Jinta even further

"Karin" Renji said talking to her soul who was now just staring at her body

"Is that me?" the girl asked in a small voice. Renji nodded then looked to the girl.

"Why is that kid crying?" Karin asked pointing to Jinta. Renji gasped then looked to her.

"What's your name?" he asked. Karin bit her lip then frowned.

"Karin I think. Hitsu or Kuro, something. I don't know" Karin frowned. Grimmjow put his arms securely round the girl

"Karin…I am Grimmjow. I'm here to protect you" he whispered holding her tight. Karin only nodded then looked at the sky.

"Their's scary monsters up there" Renji nodded then told Karin he was going to perform a consol on her. Karin only nodded. Renji took out Zabimaru then put the butt to her head. Grimmjow also disappeared with Karin to the Soul Society.

Renji looked over seeing Urahara deal with the arrancar's ashes then he left back for soul Society. He was told by his captain to follow the girl and he had. He just came late. Renji was going to find her then bring her to where she belonged.

…

Two months had past since Karin's death and Renji was still desperately looking for her. He shook his head then returned back to the seireitei. When he entered he was told by a Hell Butterfly that a captain meeting was on. He walked in then looked to his arm. He still had Karin's message on his arm. He knew it was important but he wanted o find her first. Ever since she had died he had been looking for non-stop and he was rather upset.

When he walked into the meeting everyone gasped at the state of him. Renji walked over to Ichigo then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Renji, where the hell have you been?" Ichigo laughed but then noticed the sad look on his friend. His laugher soon died down then he looked into his friends eyes with sadness.

"What happened?" he asked Renji blinked back tears then whispered.

"I was in the Rukongai district. Ichigo. Karin's dead" with that Ichigo shook his head tears falling down his cheek.

"Renji don't shit with me. Where the hell is she?" Ichigo screamed falling to the floor in tears. He cried hard. He didn't care if there was captains and lieutenants he didn't care.

"She has been dead for two months. She died in battle" Renji began holding his crying friend. "Also…you where soon to be an uncle but it died" Renji held Ichigo who was a state. Byakuya ran over to the crying captain. Renji told his captain everything that had happened minus the fact that Grimmjow and her had teamed up to do something about the espada hybrid.

"Ichigo…I'm so sorry. I knew she was bad…I didn't know that she would of-" Byakuya said holding the young captain.

"Mr Hitsugaya…for this meeting to continue where is your wife?" The head captain asked.

"Who cares. She's a bully" Rangiku scoffed then watched as Renji walked over and slapped her.

"Shut up. Before I kill you" Renji hissed. Byakuya turned round then looked to the head captain.

"Head captain. Karin has passed away. She had died in battle with an arrancar. The girl had said to me that she had a theory but…she never told me anything as she wanted to make sure of it" Renji nodded his head then nodded.

"That is true…the girl told me that it was not Aizen's kid. She had said that the espada had taken part in the program. She said their was a person in charge and that was Starks kid. She then as she died used the rest of her energy to burn him. Also Captain Hitsugaya…" Renji walked over to him, then showed him the blood stain on his kimono. Toshiro laughed as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I've been trying to decode it for a while...but nothing came to mind what does it mean?" Renji asked as Toshiro laughed once more touching the blood.

"K.H.H.T.H stands for Karin Hitsugaya hearts Toshiro Hitsugaya" he laughed once more biting his lip.

"When we erm…" he blushed weakly then looked to Ichigo "When we had sex…when I woke up she had drawn that on my arm and on hers. She then wrote it on her bandage and on some of her jotters" he laughed weakly then watched as Renji handed him her Ipod. He pressed play then…

"_I do want you know that I'll hold you up above everyone and I do want you to know I think you'll be good to you and I'll be so good to you"_

"Karin said that she sorry that she couldn't keep her promise" Toshiro smiled weakly nodding his head. Tears streamed down his face.

"Also Toshiro…erm…you were going to be a dad. She had said that her conversation was of her pregnancy and not the actual out-come. She couldn't get the words out…right at all" Toshiro nodded then fell to his knee's away sobbing to himself.

Toshiro felt a pair of arms wrap and round him and saw that it was Jushiro. Toshiro moved closer into the older man as he cried.

" Abarai, Kuchiki… Was their anything else that Karin had found out" Head captain stated. Renji thought for a moment.

"No sir" Renji stated.

"No sir" Byakuya stated then looked to the small white haired captain.

"If Karin is dead…shouldn't she be here now?" Toshiro asked. Renji shook his head.

"She lost her memories" Renji stated.

Toshiro looked up seeing two zanpakuto standing their with a small smile. One was Hyorinmaru. The other Kaze.

"Before you ask…Karin's fine. I locked her memories up. For her own protection" Kaze said rolling his shoulders back. Every shuddered when they heard a click.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER?" Hitsugaya shouted out. Kaze smirked then looked at him.

"And why didn't you tell her to go to bed. You could see she was tired. Me Chikyuu and Kaze have been working so hard" Toshiro stopped confused.

"Chikyuu?" he asked. Ichigo then laughed.

"Don't tell me you don't know how that is. Chikyuu is her hollow. She named her. I guess you never went into her inner world. Karin gave me the rights to go in…when I was their Hichigo followed me as well as Zangetsu. Chikyuu was on the couch with Kaze. Chikyuu was listening to her ipod while Kaze was holding Karin" Ichigo stated. Toshiro shook his head then looked to Kaze.

"Anyway…us 3 had been fighting hollows for about a month. Anything else you would like to ask?" Kaze looked to the kid then at Hyorinmaru.

"Why did she always run away from me?" Toshiro stated. Kaze smiled weakly then walked over to Toshiro.

"She was tired and frustrated. She ran away as she felt she was going to hurt you. She didn't want to bring you into her stress so she left the house so you wouldn't get hurt. Your conversation…she stepped back as she knew she would hurt you. You may have not known this but when you hugged her she did enjoy it" Kaze turned round then was about to leave then Toshiro stopped him.

"How did you get here and can you bring Karin back to me?" Kaze turned around then ruffled the white haired captain haired.

"When someone finds us that's when we'll come back. Renji did find us but it wasn't time. It was still dangerous. I had got Zabimaru to tell Renji to turn back at a random time. It's now safe but a soul reaper has to find us? Karin is fine. Her protector has kept her safe all this time. She can not use me at this moment. I am simply the voice in her head" Kaze turned round once again then leaned on Hyorinmaru.

"I got here, as since you to had sex. Me and Hyorinmaru now have closer souls. I went to his inner world then materialized from there. One last thing. If you have sex again. Materialize us then tell us to leave. That was horrific" Kaze hissed then looked to Hyorinmaru. The ice spirit walked over to his friend draping an arm round him then wrapped his arms securely around him then whispered into his ear. Kaze only nodded then disappeared. The ice spirit nodded then left back into his inner world

***Put's hand him to shield myself***

**Now, don't kill me Karin had to die. Yeah and she HASN'T lost her memories their just hiding. In every relationship you are to fight…this was Toshiro's and Karin's fight. Please, Please don't kill me or this story stay here.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed last time, if you want something to happen ask and I could if I like your idea fit it in. Also please tell me if you are enjoying the story or now that it's went down this path that it has gotten bad. Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

It was coming up for 8 months since the death of Karin. Soul Society was rather upset for Karin's death but she didn't care of course she couldn't remember them. She lived her dead life with the 6th espada named Grimmjow who had promised her that he would look after her and that was what he was going to do.

During the 8 months Grimmjow had fought Karin's battle as she was not capable, as she was to ill to fight. She was now just pile of skin and bones. She weighed hardly anything but Kaze had said to Grimmjow it was to early for help. Kaze took over Karin's body at night so he could have a few words with Grimmjow. He mainly spoke about her condition. The girl slept most of them time. They lived in a tree at the border of the 80th district.

Karin and Grimmjow was hated for Grimmjow being a hollow and the fact that Karin as well had a arrancar mask. The girl was far to poor, so her hollow gave her that much strength to keep her going until they could get to the seireitei.

Grimmjow looked to the dead looking girl. Her hair was down to her legs. How she got it that long no one knew. She had no spiritual pressure to get it that long but it still grew. It covered most of her bony face that Karin despised as she had a large gash down her left eye like Kaze, as someone had thrown a rock at her.

The girl could no longer walk and was always freezing due to the lack of spiritual pressure. Since she was in the worst district and was hated, Karin could never ever get a meal. Grimmjow had stopped her from going into a hollow state where they would consume the soul of one of the dead. He never let her do such a thing. She was a soul reaper not a hollow.

_Grimmjow, take Karin into the town. Now_

Grimmjow heard Kaze say from the use of Karin's lip. He nodded then took her into the village where he saw Renji Abarai looking around the district. When he spotted the espada he ran over to her then he asked them to come with him. Grimmjow had complied then flashed stepped into the Seireitei. He followed Renji to a Captains meeting. He watched as Renji walked in to the room.

"I erm, sorry I was late. I was getting someone. Anyway. Ichigo Shinji come here and copy me" Renji stated. The two nodded then watched as Renji took his sword out and held it forward. Renji nodded then left the room.

Toshiro could feel his zanpakuto lighten up for the first time. He could tell that something was wrong with Hyorinmaru but he never asked. He could feel how Hyorinmaru jumped inside his body. He was no longer tense but relived. He then looked up to see Grimmjow walk into the room holding a white thing. Toshiro then gasped with a smile as he knew who the white ball was. Grimmjow looked at everyone how got their zanpakuto out and held it in front of him.

"Grim- " the bag moaned then everyone gasped. The 6th espada smiled then Ichigo turned to stare at the girl. He laughed happily then walked over to the girl.

"Hey…Karin. Come here. I think you lost your memories but I wont hurt you. I swear" Grimmjow nodded to the girl and Ichigo held his little sister in his hand with tears following down his cheeks.

"Grimmjow, your so-thank you. You protected my little sister. Thank you" Ichigo breathed then moved the girls hair out her face to see the mask.

"You think I'm a- I'm not" Karin breathed. Ichigo nodded then looked to Renji with a large smile then to Grimmjow with an even larger smile.

"I'm your sis-" she said slowly. Ichigo only nodded then looked to see Hyorinmaru who was in front of them. He handed her a bag and the girl took it happily as Kaze had told her to do so.

Ichigo helped his sister with the chicken drumsticks then watched as she scoffed the food after setting her down on the floor. The girl finished one of them then moved onto the next. She then watched as another bag of cut apples hung above her head. The girl smiled then took the apple then began to eat them quickly. She then looked up to see a large bag of chocolate the girl began to eat it happily then groaned.

"Thank you person" Karin moved her hair out of her eye to see Hyorinmaru smiling at her. Toshiro shook his head then noticed the mask. He ran over lifting the girls hair up to see the mask.

"What the hell?" he asked looking to Grimmjow. The girl turned to Grimmjow scared of the person in front of her.

_Karin, the person won't hurt you. He's just seriously worried_

Karin only nodded then looked into his teal eyes. She went to touch his hand then felt the warmth of it and how she had felt his warmth before. She looked into his eyes to see how they shown with love and worry. Karin blushed madly at him before turning her head away to look at Ichigo.

"Err…" she said before covering her mouth. Unohana quickly grabbed the girl then took her to the nearest toilet. After that she had a quick word with her.

She tied her hair up and looked into the mask and the scared eye. She gave her an eye patch. Then took her back through into the meeting hall. Karin was placed back onto the floor and she gave her jacket back to Grimmjow. He only put it back on then watched as she put her hair, that was out of the bobble, over her mask then stare into the sky.

Everyone walked closer to the girl then watched as she glared at them with fright. Toshiro only smiled at her before slipping his hand into her ever so small hand. The girl looked to his hand then back to his face, then looked to his wedding ring that was on his hand and the one that was on hers.

"We're married aren't we?" she whispered. Toshiro only nodded. Then watched as Karin's face fell into a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are or your name. I barely even know mine. I know it's Hitsu or Kuro, I just never found the rest out. I get called the espada girl" Karin said tiredly. Toshiro only shook his head then looked up to Hyorinmaru who put a finger to his lip then mouth 'don't tell her'

The white haired captain nodded then looked to his rather skinny wife before helping her to her feet.

"Kaze" Hyorinmaru soon shouted as both Karin fell and then Kaze materializing from her body. The spirit caught his friend then held him close.

"You idiot. She can stay safe her" he whispered. Toshiro looked to his pale wife seeing her sad, painful expression. The oldest lady captain walked over to him then touched her forehead.

"Karin is ill rather. She and Kaze have been like this for almost 4 months now. That is when her mask came on. It was to protect her from her illness. The girl has no muscle as she needs energy. I suggest taking them to your barrack Capitan Unohana" Hyorinmaru stated. The lady nodded then took Karin from the girls husband then flashed away with her lieutenant taking Kaze.

Toshiro looked down to the ground before turning to look to Grimmjow with a sad smile.

"Thank you…for looking after her" he whispered. The espada nodded then walked over to the little guy.

"Ask her about her memories. Her best and worse. You'll find them interesting" the espada said before receiving a large hug from Ichigo.

"You are such a kind espada. You know that" Ichigo teased.

"Well Karin is a nice girl. When I came to the world of the living after the school burnt down, she approached me, knowing I was an espada. Then when I told her about the hollow destroying the school she believed me. I'm an espada who believes us. She did. So I guess I got attached to her" Grimmjow stated.

Toshiro walked over to Jushiro and Shunsui sadly. He felt tears were burning in his eyes as he walked over to his elders.

"Toshiro, what's wrong. Are you happy that she's back" Toshiro only nodded then bit his lip hesitantly.

"Don't get me wrong I am but," he froze. The two elderly men looked at him shocked then watched as more tears fell.

"She's not that same. I know she is still MY Karin. But she's so skinny. I don't want to hurt her and it feels like that she is not MY Karin. She doesn't even know who she is, she doesn't seem like that girl who stood up for what she felt was right. She doesn't seem to have that backbone that all of us feared and loved. She is not the Karin I remember. And the worst thing our anniversary is tomorrow" Toshiro bit his lip not wanting to cry anymore. Jushiro held the boy tightly then nodded.

"Toshiro, that is your wife. Renji come here" Jushiro said. The red head soon bounced over to the three then looked at Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya. It's for her protection. She'll remember everything once Kaze gives her, her memories back but for now she has to stay out of sight" Renji explained having it learnt this from his own zanpakuto.

The smaller white haired captain nodded then felt him being comforted by Jushiro.

"Talk to this Karin. She may just adapt to be her old self. You can tell she was scared but she liked your touch. She smiled at you with the best smile she could give. She still loves you deep down. This sounds weird but find your boundaries with the girl. Don't scare her just see how far she loves you. If she allows you to kiss her, in some what romantic way then…deep down she still loves you. Hyorinmaru will help you. If Kaze and them connect, Kaze will help" Jushiro reminded him. The other 'shiro' nodded then looked down to his feet.

"Now go, she'll need someone when she wakes up"

…

"_Karin, don't let him slip. When you have him, you think better. When he's gone you're lost. Karin, oh Karin. Don't hurt him like the way you did. Karin show him that you still love him, even if that love is hidden behind a cloud. For one day it will shine bright again. The sun never leaves just because there is a cloud in the way or you're in the darkness. The sun is still there, you just have to believe it is there. Karin remember my word as what I say is true. The sun will shine again, he is your light. Karin oh Karin, don't push him to the side. Show him the part of you that he knows. Show him his light, as both of you need to be in the light. Your are his sun. He has lived in the darkness for to long with out it, starting with that day you last conversed. His world came from the brightness to darkness. There is a flame in his world dancing far in the horizon. Karin let him reach that horizon. Remember how he loved you. Karin you know about what happened. You lie to say it is to protect you from the espada or is it that you're scared to face him again. Face him. Face him head on. Face him and tell him three words. Three simple words. Don't let his flame die out, let it shine bright and glowing his entire world. Karin"_

Karin woke up feeling something in her arm. That speech still in her mind. She had heard the phrase '_The sun will shine again' _but never did she understood what that meant until now. It meant her husband. The clouds in Karin's mind was fairing. She knew to trust him. She knew that he was the good guy.

The girl looked to her hand seeing her husband sleeping, his head rested on her bed. Karin stroked his white hair, loving the touch. She then looked to her arm seeing a needle sticking in with a tube attached to the needle. She followed the tube with her eyes till she saw a bag that was over her head. She could see that it had some clear liquid in it. Karin shifted uncomfortable in her bed knocking Toshiro's hand. The said male opened his eyes seeing his wife stare at him.

"Morning sleepy head" Karin said weakly with a small smiled as best as she could at her -new- husband. Toshiro smiled back weakly than stood up getting into the small bed with her.

"Sorry" he whispered into her long hair as she blushed heavily. She only smiled to him then leaned her head on his chest hoping she would calm down.

"It's okay. I'm guessing we have lay together in bed before…I'm just…"the girl trailed of. Toshiro kissed her cheek softly then felt her heat up even more. He smiled at her weakly before crawling on top of her kissing her passionately on the lips. He ran his hand behind her neck brining her in close as he felt her kiss back. He licked her lips feeling her gasp slightly. He then took his opportunity to explore her own mouth. He felt Karin's tongue on his own and smiled as she began to push back with her own. He ran his hands towards the back of her and knee and lifted it up so he could rest against it. Karin soon felt him grab her shirt then lift it above her head she shivered at his touch then felt as he went to kiss he neck, sucking on it ever so often and biting on it. The girl moved her hand that wasn't connected to the drip out her top then put her hand in his hair stroking him gently.

"Toshiro" Karin breathed out causing him to stop then look at her with sad teal eyes.

"Stop, okay" she said. She did in fact enjoy it but they were in a hospital. Toshiro climbed of the girl grinning at her happily.

"I'm glad they took us out…but really in front of us?" Toshiro turned round seeing Kaze and Hyorinmaru on the other bed shaking their head. Karin looked at them fearfully then looked to Toshiro.

"Who's the other one?" she asked. Toshiro looked to Kaze who shook his head then watched as Kaze stood up then walk over to Karin.

"Hey Karin, don't worry. I'm a friend…you just don't remember me. I'll let you guess by name, just a little note, you can turn on the light if you want. You don't need someone else to do it. Facing the light is not as bad as hiding in the dark" Kaze then left the room with Hyorinmaru. Karin bit her lip thinking about what the person had told her.

So many people referred to this light…her head and…Karin paused.

"Toshiro right? I'm not crazy he's the one in my head right? My voice spoke about a Hyorinmaru. I'm guessing that's the other guy. I'm confused" Toshiro smiled to her then gave her a peck on the lips. He turned round seeing one of subordinates, Suzaku, with a small smile.

"Captain, you and Karin have been requested. Follow me" Suzaku turned his head and waited for Toshiro to help his wife out from the bed and to get her dressed in some fairly nice clothes. Toshiro lifted her bridal style then followed his 3rd seat to the 10th training hall. When all three entered they say a banner that said 'Welcome back Karin and Happy Anniversary to the Hitsugayas' The said girl looked around the room seeing food everywhere. The girl licked her lips before casting her eyes on Grimmjow who was chained to a wall.

"Let him go" she hissed. Everyone paused feeling frightened by the weak girl who had to be carried as she couldn't walk.

"LET HIM GO!" the girl scrambled to her feet. She stood firm on the ground, her legs shaking.

"Let him go…or I'll make you" Karin hissed a small ball of fire sitting in her hand. She allowed the ball to form into a crack of lightening.

"I don't give a damn if he is a hollow. He protected me for how long I have been here. I'm fed up being weak"

"_Turn on the light" _she heard the voice say. Shinji murmured to Ichigo who only nodded. They both walked over to Grimmjow and put their hollow masks on.

"_Turn on the light" _Karin fell to the floor and just watched as Shinji and Ichigo stood beside him.

"Sir, Grimmjow IS not in anyway a threat. He looked after Karin. He looked after my sister, for all this time. Sir. He should be thanked and having an arrancar will be good. Nell and him are good hollows. I have dealt with my fair share of hollows. Aizen moved to their side…why can't they come here. I know that Grimmjow is good. Hichigo is fairly good. So is Hinji. Sir" Ichigo said. Old Man Yama frowned.

"I will not have that vermin here he must die"

BANG

Everyone looked to Karin who's hand was smoking. A huge hole was above the head captain's head.

"Hear my warning" Karin stood up then walked over to Old Man Yamato. She sizzled lighting in her fist then hissed.

"Chose you decision carefully. Un-like Grimm, I am the one you have to watch out for. I will Torture: Kaze" she said without thinking then all of a sudden Old Man Yama was rolling on the floor in agony. The spiritual pressure of the old man transferred into Karin.

"I have seen people suffer and I do hate seeing people suffer. The difference between what I have witnessed and now, is that the suffering I have watched was from the Rukongai district. That whole place is a hell hole. They suffered and made me and Grimm their stress relief. I hate those people but they suffer. You are making Grimm suffer just because of what he is. Now before I kill you. Hand me the keys" Karin hissed. The old man shook his head but then screamed in pain as Karin kicked him in the gut.

"Did you not hear me?" she asked then Karin found a sake bottle she brought it above her head then gasped dropping the thing on her head, falling to the floor.

"_Karin, step forward. The light is their. Reach your hand out and turn it on" _Karin opened her eyes seeing Toshiro holding her.

"Grimm protected me. I want to do the same. I know I have no spiritual energy. I know I have hurt you Toshiro. But help me" she whispered. Toshiro nodded his head then stood up.

"EVERYONE!" he shouted then stepped forward. "I want to do this democratically. Everyone okay for realising Grimmjow raise your hand" Almost everyone in that room rose their hands, as Karin had helped them some way.

"You know, it's funny how karma can bite you. I wanted to do the exact same…so you punished me. You forced me into a marriage. It's funny how my wife thought the exact same. Funny. I think that this is to be, and I swear on Karin's life that I did not influence her in her decision. She did that all on her own" Toshiro grabbed the keys from the head captain and unlocked the arrancar who smiled gratefully. Toshiro walked over to his wife then helped her up.

"Toshiro, can I ask something…did we have sex in the guest bedroom" Toshiro blushed but nodded.

"Yeah, why…wait…you remember" he smiled then he paused as he watched as his wife coward slightly looking to her stomach.

"Tell me later, okay" he helped her to her feet then watched as she fell back down.

She was completely out of energy. Karin watched as the person she had seen in the room walk forward. He picked her up then placed her in front of a plate of foods that she liked.

Kaze ate as well. He stuffed his mouth with ham and chicken. He enjoyed the meal then raised a hand. He brought it down and all zanpakuto materialized beside him. He smiled at them then whispered to the monkey of Zabimaru. Monkey passed it to snake. Snake passed Kaze's message onto the 2nd captains zanpakuto. By the time all the zanpakuto got the message. They all nodded. Kaze smirked then walked towards the head captain with Sakanade. Hyorinmaru followed on behind them with suzumebachi and Zabimaru.

Kaze stopped in front of the old man then crouched down. He smirked before whispering

"Zanpakuto rebellion. Guess our motives" he whispered with a large grin on his face. The old man stared at Kaze with no amusement.

"Ban-Kai" Kaze whispered. The zanpakuto nails grew longer and his hair got shorter. His black jacket disappeared till he was in a black tunic with a red under top. Kaze flipped back scratching the man before throwing the blood that he gathered in his nails in the air. He clenched his fist then extended his index finger. Old man Yama felt his stomach turn in dis- comfort, he coughed up blood.

Kaze extended his middle finger then watched as Old Man Yama grinned, nothing had happened. Kaze shook his head then whispered.

"Your Stomach and Liver is gone…what's with the smirk" he laughed. He opened his ring finger then laughed as the old man wheezed for breath.

"I don't give my secrets to just anyone. Bye, Yama" Kaze laughed as he opened his hand then waved at the man who clutched his heart. His head went blue before his eyes closed.

Everyone started shocked then Kaze stood up.

"I rebelled against the head captain. Now, anyone who wants to face me don't bother. Let me explain. Just now…I asked the captain and lieutenant zanpakuto if their master would mind the head captain dead" everyone gasped at the statement but Kaze continued.

"THEIR ANSWER; they wouldn't mind. Better of dead" he laughed at the idea before saying again.

"I will personally deal with everyone in the first division. But here is my plan. The first division is no longer. The Soul reapers, should work together. With captain's there is no higher ranking. They are even" Kaze shook of his bankai then walked over to Karin.

"No head captain. There is no need for you two to be married"

**Sorry for the long update I finally got a chance to update so please enjoy it. I have maybe two more chapters before I am done.**

**Also Sakanade = Shinji's Zanpakuto (look it up)**


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone gasped at Kaze. Toshiro glared at his wife then whispered to her, feeling hurt and betrayed, "Karin. What is going on?" The girl in question stared at her zanpakuto. She trusted Kaze. He was her fighting companion. He kept her strong. He was part of her soul so why would he want them to split up. Did that mean she never liked Toshiro."Hyorinmaru. Tell Kaze that he is ridiculous" The green haired man leaned on his friend before he smirked before saying,"I think Kaze is right, Karins conditions no longer apply. You don't have to be married to her, she is 18 now." Toshiro couldn't believe his ears. His zanpakuto. His own zanpakuto thought about not being married to shook his head then watched as Kaze grinned happily along with Hyorinmaru and Zabimaru."What?" Toshiro asked confused to what they were grinning at. Karin paused, then looked to her husband in question. She tapped his shoulder then as he turned around she captured his lips within her own. Toshiro moaned into her kiss then pulled back. He was going to ask but Karin smiled."Yeah I still love you," she smiled softly to him then Toshiro hissed before raising an eyebrow,"What? Were you doubting your love for me?" Karin shook her head before a guilty look etched onto her face."Well, I was…I was trying to figure out what our swords meant. I clearly love you. The friendship between them is as strong as ever. So my guess is on our marriage. It was in the first place so you wouldn't get killed by the head captain" Kaze grinned at Karins statement then clapped."So since your marriage is off basically if you want Karin to marry you…again…" Kaze grinned with Karin grinning as well. Toshiro basically frowned still clueless."Toshiro re-propose to her" Hyorinmaru whispered. The 10th captain looked to his wife before going beat red. Karin smiled then put her skinny hand to the back of his neck. She captured his lips within her own. Toshiro smiled before pulling back then capturing her lips. Karin ran her fingers through his white hair. "I've got a year to catch up" Karin whispered as Toshiro sucked at her neck.A few captains hissed at the affection, others stared in amazement. Ichigo gagged at the gasped for air. Toshiro pulled his mouth away, a trail of saliva connecting cut that connection then leaned her head against Toshiro's neck."I'm still ill. Need to eat" Karin moaned. Kaze wiped his hand then handed some food to Karin. The girl nodded in appreciation then began to eat the food her zanpakuto had given her. Retsu walked over to the girl then sat down next to her. She smiled then took the girls long hair into her hands."Your hair is lovely long. You're discharged from the hospital. Come see me every week though. I need to make sure you're eating lots. I can see you are drained so eat more of these" The lady pointed to pasta that was on the table. Karin nodded then looked to her side seeing her husbands sad face. She touched his cheek then gave him a soft girl stood up with shaky legs. Toshiro did the same then followed his wife out the door. Toshiro followed Karin into his office then took a seat on the couch of his."What's wrong?" Karin asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Toshiro smiled then put his wife on his lap hiding his face within her hair. He began to sob softly. The 10th captain wrapped his arms around his wife securely as he continued to cry. Karin rolled her eyes then turned to face her husband."Karin. I'm such a horrid husband. I don't blame you if you don't want to be my wife" Karin stood up then pushed Toshiro onto the couch. She straddled his hips then leaned down and kissed his forehead."Toshiro. I love you" she whispered then took his hand she wiped away the tears then kissed his hand."I want to stay your wife" Toshiro looked down then grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her close into his body."Karin. You're dead. I did nothing" The girl shook her head then kissed his cheek."We were destined to be together. I love you. I'm still me. I may look stupid. But I am still that girl you married" Karin pressed her lips to her husband then stood up."Karin" Toshiro whispered then grabbed her wrist then went onto his knee. "Karin Hitsugaya. Will you stay my wife?" He asked with a large grin. Karin nodded then kissed his cheek."Yeah. I want you by my side"…

A few weeks had past since Karin's return. She had gained lot more weight and was getting back into shape. She and Toshiro were at a good standing. Toshiro did not know what his wife did when he worked. He came home and his diner was on the table. He then had an enjoyable night with his wife whether it be making love, watching the TV together or talking about their day, well sat on the couch with her arms around Toshiros waist. She leaned up to kiss him then continued to watch Naruto Shippuden the movie."I love that Neji character. He's so cool" Toshiro laughed Karin laughed then shook her head."No, Sakura is the coolest. She reminds me of myself" Karin laughed then Toshiro shook his head."Na...you're more loveable and don't have monster strength" he then kissed his wife lovingly then watched as his wife cringed. He looked up seeing a hell butterfly. Karin watched fearfully as it landed on her head. Toshiro took it off her head then looked at her confused."We have been summoned by the other captains and lieutenants. Come on"

Karin nodded then watched as her husband put on his captains white jacket then followed his wife to the 1st division. As she walked in she saw all the captains eyes on hers. She waved then stepped forward to stand at the front."Karin Hitsugaya. We declare you know the captain of the 9th division" Karin smiled then ran to her speaker Byakuya. She jumped up hugging him happily then looked to her husband. She jumped of Byakuya then walked over to her husband."Are you strong enough yet?"Karin started at him before shrugging. "Fight me," Karin shrugged. Toshiro hesitated but Byakuya spoke up."Hitsugaya. Fight your wife," Toshiro only nodded then watched as his wife tied her long hair into a high pony tail. She took out her sword then smiled at Toshiro who took out Hyorinmaru then ran towards his wife who dodged it happily then lowered her sword then flipped back. She touched his neck and everyone clapped."Done already. Karin. Can we see your bankai?" Byakuya asked. Karin nodded then flipped and smiled in her bankai. She stood in a black tunic with the red under top. She wore black leggings with black high boots. Her hair came out and glowed like fire. She had a red tie around her waist then she grinned."Karin, what exactly can you do in that" Karin shook of her bankai before answering. "I can use what Kaze used to kill Yama which deals with the organs or I can use my fire mentally I can burn someone with a single look or I can chase them with my fire that will aboard spiritual energy. It is all cool" Karin shrugged. Toshiro watched as Byakuya gave her, her own captains jacket. The girl was grinning then walked over to her lieutenant. She smiled at him then stood beside him. She looked down at her white jacket before grinning once again."I'm liking this" the girl laughed. Shuhei laughed then ruffled her hair."Is their anything else to discuss?" Byakuya asked. All captain shook their head. All captains then went back home. "My baby is a captain" Toshiro cooed kissing his wife's head then grinning."Come back now and I'll give you a present" Karin smiled then began walking the way home Karin saw two people she had not seen in a while."Dad. Yuzu" Karin ran towards them both then hugged them. Isshin picked his daughter up then kissed her head."I've missed you. You should come home more often" Karin grinned then hugged him tighter."Sorry. Work and all anyway come on home" Karin lead them home. Toshiro followed his wife home then sat on the couch. He pouted then Karin kissed his cheek."Now behave," Toshiro nodded pulling his wife onto his lap then kissed her on the lips."Ewe, can't you take a breather" Karin laughed then pushed his face away."He is just grumpy because we had something planned that will have to wait" Karin laughed resting her head against his neck."Karin. How are you doing? We haven't spoken after the incident" Isshin asked. Karin rose an eyebrow."The death of you're child" Isshin said. Karin nodded then shrugged. "It's fine I guess. He was never alive to die" Karin stood up then asked. "Do you want a drink of tea, coffee?" Karin asked turning the kettle on. Isshin and Yuzu both complied. Karin came through with a tray. She handed her dad his drink and Yuzu's then gave Toshiro his green tea. She sat down next to him then began to drink her own tea."Are you two still trying for another" Karin choked on her drink then shook her head."We haven't really thought about kids. We are always busy with our jobs that we won't be able to give the kid all the attention" Toshiro stated taking a drink. "Aw really. Can we stay here the night. Sorry if we ruin your plans" Isshin asked. Toshiro hissed in the back of his throat. Karin kissed his neck then bit on his neck. Toshiro pulled her close then kissed her lips. "You guys should take that else were" Karin pushed her husband as he was about to stand laughed then rested her head against his chest."Sure. Do we have a room to keep you guys in. I think their is here and our bedroom" Karin sighed. Toshiro hissed again then was kissed by Karin."Here will be fine. We just wanted to see you Karin" Isshin smiled. The girl nodded then looked to her sister."How have you been Yu? Did you do anything for graduation" Karin asked sadly. The girl nodded then hissed."You should of came back. Where you embarrassed that you killed your kid" Karins energy flared then she jumped and punched Yuzu in the face. Toshiro grabbed his wife then held her close."Yuzu. Don't" he hissed. Karin hid her face in Toshiros neck. He rocked her gently, rubbing her back."It's late. Karin. Your tired. Go for a bath then go to bed. I'll take care of your dad and Yuzu" Karin nodded then kissed Toshiro before walking to the bathroom in their bedroom."Yuzu, it wasn't Karin's fault. She was assaulted and stabbed in the stomach. I'm glad she is alive. She blamed herself and has had a long struggled. The scar on her eye was from that guy. Please drop that sensitive topic" Toshiro said tiding away the cups and washing them. He got out two pillows and a futon."Take your pick. I'm tired so I'm off to bed. Also Karin has an early day tomorrow. Night" he said walking out of the living room and into his bedroom. He found a wet Karin on his bed with her T-shirt on and her shorts. He hair was all messy. Toshiro sighed then took a seat beside her he grabbed a brush and began to brush her hair. The girl smiled weakly as her hair was put into a low pony tail. She felt something wet at her neck. The girl moved her head seeing Toshiro smiling at her."Lie down. You have to work tomorrow. Okay?" Karin nodded watching as her husband took everything off except his boxers. He crawled into bed with his wife then watched as she sobbed gently."Hey, what's wrong?" He asked wrapping an arm round her bringing her in close to his body. "Do you think I could of protected…the kid?" Karin asked. Toshiro bit his lip. He knew she was like a bomb: cut the wrong wire and it will explode. Toshiro kissed her head."Karin you did you're best. It's okay. Please don't worry. Yuzu knows nothing of what happened. Karin. Go to sleep. Okay" Toshiro closed his eyes as his wife's body relaxed in his arms.…

"Sorry I'm late. I'm if you didn't know. Karin Hitsugaya. The new captain of this division" Karin grinned at her new squad who all looked different."Shuhei. She's dangerous. Should we trust her?" One of them said. Karin frowns before walking towards her speaker. "Get to know me before making accusations. I want everyone to report to the training arena now" Karin headed over to the arena then frowned at them."Except for Shuhei. All of you are unranked, I want everyone to line up over their" Karin pointed to the wall then saw two girls. "I remember you two. I gave you tips on your fighting. Lets see how you do" Karin clapped her hands together. No one moved so Karin unsheathed her sword then swung it around her finger. It shrunk into the dagger. She threw it up then caught it with the other hand pointing to the area."NOW!" Everyone rushed to the area then Karin looked to the last person and the first. She pointed to them both then told them to step forward."Your partners go" the two went of into a space and began fighting with each other. Karin pointed to the first and last person and paired them. She repeated this till none were left to pair walked round watching fights. She hissed then threw Kaze into a wall. It made a large bang. Karin extended her spiritual pressure to retrieve it. "IS THIS ALL YOU GOT. COME WITH ME!" Karin took her squad outside then told them to run to the 13th division, then to the 1st then back. She told them no flashing stepping then as they all began running she threw her sword into a sheath then walked back inside. "Wow. Already making life hell" Kazeshini laughed. Karin glared at the wind demon before rolling her eyes. "Shuhei and Tosen are respectable fighters. That effort I saw will not be tolerated. Especially when I am not in a good mood" Karin walked to her office then she got a message from her zanpakuto. The girl flashed stepped away then arrived in front of two people that flashed stepped.

They were at the 10th division and when Karin appeared her spiritual pressure could kill anyone who was week. The two looked at her in confusion then she allowed her zanpakuto to manifest. Karin glared at the two angrily, the two men shook in fear at her heard a foot steps behind her. The girl turned to see Yuzu and her dad. Yuzu glared at her angrily."I'd rather die then letting that child you were so lucky to get die" Karin's pressure rose even higher. Tears stung her eyes. Isshin was about to say something but Karin charged at her twin, before a hit could be made someone pulled her back. The girl hissed at her twin showing her teeth. Karin turned to see her husband with a sad face. He wrapped his arms around her securely then pulled her away from her sister."Captain Hitsugaya" the squad bowed to the white hair captain who only glared at them."I don't care if you died. As long as that kid was fine, I would get over it" Kaze this timed hissed. "Karin was utterly powerless. She lost that kid protecting here. One life for hundreds is better" Kaze hissed, her head hung low, her hair covering her face. She growled then when she looked up her eyes were red with the whites black."You know nothing of her. Karin, I and Kaze were exhausted. We couldn't stop her. We took Starks kid down losing all spiritual pressure. You, Yuzu know nothing of what has happened. I think it wise to SHUT UP before I kill you" Karin's voice rang with hatred and sadness. Kaze walked over to the girl wrapping his arms around her securely then watched as Karins eyes returned to the normal. Yuzu looked terrified as well as the squad members of 9. Some squad members of 10 walked over to Karin then gave her a hearty smile."Captain…Karin" they said to her. The girl smiled at the two then watched as they smiled wildly at her."We wanted to congratulate you on being a captain. You're squad are so lucky to have you. You taught us well and Suzaku has been teaching us some things you taught him" Karin smiled at the two before ruffling their hair."Thank you. Were is Suzaku?" Karin asked. She heard a voice then turned round. Yuzu froze in place watching as the hottest boy in their year walk over to her sister."Yuzu, you are a horrid person. You're sister nearly died. I, Jinta, Urahara, Yoruichi and Captain have never felt so worried for her. Karin is a talented fighter…you saw how she did in P.E. Now I suggest you go. Karin is busy" Suzaku hissed. Yuzu turned round then left with her dad."3rd seat Suzaku. You know Mrs Hitsugaya?" the one who had flashed stepped kid nodded then smiled."Yeah, I had a crush on her, then I found out she was married to captain…so were are friends" Suzaku smiled at his frowning captain then patted Karin on the back."See you later. I need to talk to our 4th seat, Yan about stuff" he waved then walked away. Karin turned to the two who were getting in trouble."Go back to the training ground and start sparring. I'm going for a walk" Karin ordered them. Everyone ran back to their put his arms around his wife's waist then leaned into to kiss her cheek."You okay? You seen really angry? Come have lunch with me. Shunsui and Jushiro are tagging along" Toshiro cooed. Karin nodded then followed her husband out of the seireitei.

**There is one more chapter to go and then an 'OVA' if you want to call it that**

**Since I am nearly finishing this story I'm going to write a one-shot before my next series so you guys can pick which one, in review**

**So either**

**Kaspada -'**_**Karin died turning into a hollow. She was made an espada. She and Grimmjow want to join the soul reapers but do it in a rather weird. Toshiro and Karin were dating before the girl died.'**_

**Karin at the Beach - '**_**Toshiro want to see his friend Karin that he has not seen in a few years but the others refuse for him to leave. Ichigo come to the beach with this sister. Karin and Toshiro hit **_**it off'**


	19. Chapter 19

Karin looked round the Rukongai district, she looked at a small kid who was tugging on her captains jacket. She bent down to look at the kid who smiled at her with a toothy grin."Jai, that's a captain" she heard the mother shout. She ran over then stopped dead looking at the girl, she began to cry softly lowering her head."My dearest apologizes I don't know what my son was thinking" Karin laughed shaking her head. She picked Jai up giving him a small smile then handed her back to his mother."No worries, you don't have to apologize to me. I'm guessing Jai wanted to talk to a captain" she laughed. Jai giggled then Karin saw a cut on his face. She put her hand to it then rubbed it softly before it mother smiled thankfully then looked at her confused."Please excuse my rudeness. What is your name?" Karin grinned before saying."I'm Karin Hitsugaya, sister of Ichigo Kurosaki" she smiled. The lady smiled then Karin put her hand out to the mother to shake. Before the woman could shake it Karin rose it up then scoffed."Name first" she laughed. The lady laughed awkwardly."I'm Sue Kurona" Karin grinned then looked to her husband."I'm sorry Sue, I have to leave. My husband is getting impatient. So excuse me" Karin walked over to her husband taking his hand."You could at least smile, no need to get all defensive" Karin laughed watching as her husband shook his head. He pulled her hand bringing her in close" Is that what you want?" Toshiro asked. Karin looked at him with confusion."Do you wants kids" he asked. Karin stopped then looked at him with sad eyes."I am right?" he stated bringing her in close. A few bystanders stared at them before walking on."Be honest," Karin nodded."Yeah. I want kids. I want them. But…I don't want to have a repeat of what happened last time" Karin whispered. Toshiro kissed her cheek before holding her cheek."I will help you, this time I'll know about. So…no worries" he took her hand then lead her to their reserved table."Hey youngsters" Jushiro smiled. Karin smiled then sat down beside Jushiro while Toshiro went beside Shunsui."So what kept you? We are starving now" Karin laughed then shrugged."My sister was harassing me about the death of Kyon" Everyone paused then looked at her. The girl blushed then looked down."Kyon? What a cute name. I love it. How did you know it was a boy?" Jushiro cooed. He smiled at the girl as she was about to speak. "If you knew Kyon. It was obvious" the girl whispered looking down nervously."You guys should try again. Try for another one" Karin shook her head. "It's to complicated" she whispered. Toshiro grabbed her hand under the table. "Karin. We'll help you. And Hitsugaya will as well. Don't worry "Karin nodded then waitress came over."Ah what can I get you"

…

After the lady went away. Shunsui smiled to the female Hitsugaya."How was your day being a captain?" Karin rolled her eyes. "They hate me. They don't listen. They all think I'm horrid person. I wanted to see how well they did but they put no effort. Shuhei and Tosen are respectable fighters. They wouldn't have such weak fighters. I know when someone is trying and when their not" the girl whispered. Jushiro laughed then shook his head."When Toshiro first came. He thought the same. He told me the same thing as you. He didn't like anyone. But I got him to talk" Jushiro laughed. Toshiro smiled to his wife."They will warm up. When I first became captain they wanted Isshin to lead. They thought I was too young and too short" Karin nodded their meal, Karin went back to her squad. She found one of the girls she helped in the academy and requested to fight her. The girl nodded then got in the correct position. She was shaking nervously."I won't go easy on you. But I won't use unnecessary things like my torture technique or my bankai" the girl nodded then ran towards her captain. Karin dodged the attack easily."To weak" she said then threw her body forward; she pushed against the girls sword until she fell over."You could be killed right now" Karin stated. The girl moved onto her feet then Karin grabbed her sword."Practice this first for me" Karin handed back her sword then told her to step forward. "Right pivot in the ball of your heel. Do it" Karin shook her head. She flashed stepped to the other side then swung her sword to the girl. The girl jumped back but Karin shook her head."If you had stayed still then your attack would have been good. Jumping back put me to an advantage. I could jump forward. You have to face them head on. Now your speed was not bad but you need quick work. Everyone come down and create a circle around me" Karin called out. Everyone did so then Karin dropped then kicked her foot to catch a foot tripping them up. Karin held her hand out to help them up."I'm going to throw an attack at all of you. Block me" Karin flashed stepped over the other edge of the circle. She punched a girls face, having the girl only squeal and hide her face. Karin went over were she was before and kicked high in the air. Everyone ducked then when up right again, Karin reversed and kicked someone in the head. She held his shoulder so he wouldn't move then moved over to the girl she punched but to the girl next to her. She kicked behind her tripping her went back to her other spot but one a long. She went to punch him but kneed him in the then went to the south end of the circle and punched someone who blocked it with his hand."You may sit down" she stated. The guy did exactly that then Karin went over to another strong looking person and went to stab him with her sword. He blocked her then Karin smiled. "Sit down" she said then carried on fighting.

She fought till only two remained she was about to use Kaze but he had disappeared. She looked to the stands seeing her husband watching her with two other men. She waved them down then went to kick a girl who blocked it with her sword. Karin flew back and went to foot the last person in the face. The male flipped back his legs catching Karin's. "You two can sit down. You blocked me. Everyone else start sparring with your partner. If your partner is one of these two then you two pair up. Now please excuse me" Karin went over to her husband who had a water in his hand. Karin grabbed it then took a large swig then looked to the two subordinates of her husbands."These two wanted to train with you. They wanted help with their fire base zanpakuto. I would of helped but I know nothing of fire zanpakuto except for the fact that Kaze has a weird addiction to Hyorinmaru." Karin laughed then looked to the two before nodding."Sure. I'll help. Start stretching for me and then I'll come help. I want to speak to Toshiro first" the two nodded then went over to moved to the top of the stand then looked to Toshiro."I know I should ask later but it's annoying me. You know… how I wants kids. Do you… want them as well?" she blushed bringing her feet close to her body."What I said yesterday is true. We are high ranking and it is a lot of effort. But…Yeah I want kids. I want to have a child with you. The idea of having a Kyon sounds good" He smiled. Karin blushed then smiled."You'd name him Kyon"Toshiro kissed his wife then stood up. "We'll talk later about this but yeah"He then stood up as Suzaku came down. He smiled then guilty bowed."Captain Karin. Would their be room for one more person? He begged. Karin nodded then went down into the arena. "I have two things I'm gonna teach you. One is Hakuda and the other is a fire leg technique. Is that okay? Or do you have something else in mind?" With shakes of the head Karin grinned. "Right, Suzaku. Come here" she got Suzaku to step in front of the other two then jumped into the air. With her knee bent she tried to knee him in the face. As he ducked. Karin extended her leg spinning around getting Suzaku in the face. She then flipped forward landing in crouched position two hands on the ground and a girl stood up then dusted herself off. She patted Suzaku's red face then turned to the other two."This puts of the enemy off and would not see the other leg come out at that quick a pace. Now I'll partner up with Suzaku. Basically…" she walked over to Suzaku then held her hands up so she could get run and jump into the air."I want you to get a feel of the air. Feel how your body moves past it and how quick you can flex your arms and legs. When jumping up I want you to do a flip and kick your leg around before landing in that position. If you are stuck in this…" Karin jumped in the air and began to fall back slowly. She brought her neck in then as she landed did a forward roll."Do that, as it will prevent you from breaking your neck. Partner be able to dodge your partner when in mid air and coming down" Karin nodded then Suzaku ran towards her hands stepping in them then doing a flip but then as he fell he did a forward roll to prevent his neck getting did it a couple of times before he could land on the crouch position with out the turned to catch a fire ball saying, "Eat: Kaze" she held it in her hand as it turned into a crackle of lightning. She aimed it at a target and it neatly made a smiley face in it. She ignored the attack and continued on with her helped her friend with his technique then told him to help the other partner as Karin took one of the males from the other pair."Work with me. Your friend can work with Suzaku" he nodded jumping into the air. He tired to flip back but could not get into the position of the safe fall. Karin went on one hand then kicked his back then flipped above him putting him back onto his had him repeat this over and over again till he could do the whole about an hour, Karin finally taught them the last part to the fight. She flamed her legs up with fire. Then kneed then kicked the air. She flipped then landed with no fire on her legs what so stood amazed then saw a girl clap."Captain who taught you Hakuda" Karin smiled at the question before answering."I learnt that off Yoruichi Shihōin" Everyone was amazed at this then walked over to Shuhei who was sitting down. Karin smiled at him, then as she walked she felt her head spin and she almost collapsed forward if it wasn't for was stunned. Kaze set Karin down then patted her head. She smiled at him then closed her eye then re opened them."I don't think I'm back in shape" she whispered. Kaze smiled at her then nodded."We'll go for a run after you get Suzaku to know the technique" Karin nodded then walked over to Suzaku."I'm sorry, I feel really light headed but to light your legs up you have to trust your zanpakuto. Realise you spiritual pressure till it's around your legs. Your zanpakuto will light it up" the three of them lit their legs on fire with a smile."Inuyasha, say's he wants to sleep" Kaze said shrugging. Suzaku nodded then said his good left after sending everyone home, she had found a nice place to jog and was travelling down that road thinking about the kid that she knew having a kid was not only a huge responsibility but a huge sacrifice. She wanted to have a family with her husband, nothing was wrong with was the happiest dead girl around. Married to someone kind, gentle and loving. She is a captain of a squad and maybe she could be a mother. The girl smiled then turned back as she felt sore in her stomach. The girl began to run home, feeling very, very she got home she took of her captains jacket then walked into her room were she saw her husband taking his shoes off. She walked over to him then ruffled his hair. Toshiro looked up seeing his wife. She took down her long hair then went into the quickly grabbed her wrist, then pulled her in close. He kissed her neck then felt Karins heavy breathing."I'm tired," she whispered. Toshiro turned her around watching her mouth carefully. He kissed her head then stroked her hair. "I'll leave you be. But after tea. Go to bed. That doesn't seem healthy. I'll put the tea on" Toshiro walked away from his wife. Karin lay in the bathtub. She heard the door open then looked up seeing her husband smiling."Just making sure you didn't fall asleep. You've been in here for 20 minutes" Karin blushed then nodded. She heard someone knock at the door. Toshiro patted his wife's wet hair then smiled."Get out before you wrinkle" he then left the bathroom so she could get her privacy. Toshiro opened the door to see Suzaku and Shuhei. He left the door open so they could come inside. He heard his bedroom door open and saw Karin with a brush and a bobble. The male captain rolled his eyes before brushing her wet hair and putting into her into low pony tail."Captain Karin" Shuhei began. The girl looked at them with a sad grin. "Are you alright? You looked rather ill when training" Karin nodded then went over to the took a whiff of the food before covering her mouth. She walked away then ran out the room. Toshiro shook his head then looked to the two."Karin went home early. I need her plan for tomorrow" Shuhei stated. Toshiro went to the door of his bedroom then called out."Sweetie. Shuhei wants to know the plans for tomorrow" Karin walked over to her bed then got under the covers."I want them to flash step. Also tell Shuhei I have my Unohana's appointment" Toshiro nodded then walked out of their room. "She wants them to learn flash step. Also she wanted you to know that she has her Unohana appointment tomorrow morning" Shuhei nodded then both Suzaku and Shuhei left his turned the lights of in the house and went into his bedroom. His wife was already sound asleep. He got ready for his bed before snuggling up with her. He smiled as Karin turned round her body fitting perfectly into his…

Toshiro was training with Rangiku. She was dodging his attack while the rest of the squad were practicing flash paused then Rangiku did the same as a weird expression etched upon his face. Rangiku looked in the direction her captain was saw his wife running in and jumped into her arms. She was crying but he knew she was happy."Hey, what's happened?" he asked with a smile. Karin looked into his eyes then giggled. She kissed him on the lips then giggled again. "We'll I went to see Unohana and I told her I felt really ill last night. So she did something and the results are…I'm pregnant" Toshiro laughed at her words then kissed her passionately on the lips."We either you used a faulty condom or you have fun at night" Karin laughed. Toshiro blushed then laughed. "It was the condom" he laughed kissing her again. Rangiku who was enjoying the conversation smiled to her captain."This is great. Karin" he kissed her again then the squad gagged."Captain. Get a room" someone shouted. Toshiro grinned then hugged his wife happily then kissed her forehead."Capt, their's a captain and lieutenant meeting. Unohana's call" she stated as a hell butterfly flew away. Karin blushed then looked to Toshiro who read her exact message then nodded in gathered around Unohana who sat on the thrown chair as she was in charge of the meeting of the day."Well I have called you hear, as a certain young captain was embarrassed to hold it herself. Karin" Unohana stated. Karin grinned then held her husbands hand tightly. She opened her mouth but heard Kaze from inside her head said._"Think carefully before speaking" _Karin nodded then cleared her throat."I wanted to say that…I am pregnant. And that...Byakuya. Jushiro. We would like it if you were god fathers" both men smiled greatly before running up and hugging the Hitsugayas."Yes" Both said happily. Ichigo stood shocked. He wasn't as shocked before as it had died but now his baby sister was giving life. He ran up to his sister hugging her tightly. She laughed happily then turned to see Shunsui and Jushiro laugh."Wow you guys work fast. How old is it?" Shunsui laughed. Unohana stepped beside the girl then said,"About 3 weeks" "When did Karin get back home?" The captain of the 8th division continued. "3 weeks ago" Karin blushed then Zaraki laughed loudly."They had welcome back sex" both Toshiro and Karin lit up like a Christmas tree as everyone laughed at the statementKarin smiled then turned to her husband. She kissed him passionately. She put her tongue into his mouth. Toshiro whispered into her ear. "I love you Karin, I am so happy that I got to marry you"

**Okay so that's the story done, there is one more chapter that is fun and is an extension but after that done, I want to know what one shot then what series I should start next**

**One-Shots**

**Kaspada -****'**_**Karin died turning into a hollow. She was made an espada. She and Grimmjow want to join the soul reapers but do it in a rather weird. Toshiro and Karin were dating before the girl died.**__**'**_

**Karin at the Beach - ****'**_**Toshiro want to see his friend Karin that he has not seen in a few years but the others refuse for him to leave. Ichigo come to the beach with this sister. Karin and Toshiro hit **_**it off****'**

**Series**

**Accident - **_**Karin was on her bike when a lorry came baking her swerve into the sea, her back breaking. Toshiro has a secret that he wants to tell her (Not well developed yet) || Lot of Isshin and Karin moments||**_

**Learn From Your Loss **_**- (A chapter has already came out but I might think more to it first) Hyorinmaru lasts words to his master was 'Learn from your loss' Toshiro gets Karin to help him think of what that meant.**_

**No title(yet) - **_**In the mist of Karin's transformation into a shinigami, Toshiro appears. He wants to stop her from all the pain, and not allow her be a shinigami (Not well developed, thought of it last night)**_

**Also I want to thank everyone who has reviews most of your comments were lovely for me to read, please stay with me and follow me with other stories. I love the support you give me. Thanks again **

**BlackSoulStar**


End file.
